Summer Snowflake
by the holy see
Summary: She was just his housekeeper. Byakuya/OC
1. The Silent Housekeeper

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Well, this is a risk. To the people who have read some of my work, welcome, I hope that you'll stick with me on this one like you still stick with me on "As The Pendulum Swings". To the people that haven't read any of my work yet, welcome still. I hope you enjoy this.

Normally, I give song recommendations that you can listen to while you read the chapter to enhance the mood. This story/chapter is no exception. Thus, I'd like to recommend the instrumental version of '**Sekai wa Sude' from the Bleach Beat Collection, Gin's session.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
_The Silent Housekeeper_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She sat silently by the window, watching the last few snowflakes fall for the day. The decreasing amount of snow signalled the end of winter, or at least the last stretch of the season. She sighed with contentment, the heat from the fire she had stoked earlier to warm the manor reaching her chilly skin. Eyeing the horizon, she noted that the sun would rise soon. She could already see the faint pink meshing with the pale blue of the sky. Soon that would fade into orange and the master of the house would wake.

Taking one last look at the serenity that lay just beyond the window, she stood from her seat on the windowsill and took small, silent steps towards the kitchen. Her name was Tsubaki Miyako, and she was the lone housekeeper of the private, separate home within the Kuchiki Manor.

Her day always started the same way. She would wake up before every other inhabitant of the household and, if the weather called for it like it did today, re-start the fire that died in the last hours of the evening. She would then take her perch on her favorite windowsill and wait until the sun just about rose before she went to start breakfast. Sometimes she found it almost a waste of good food to prepare breakfast every morning. The master of the house never ate breakfast, no matter how aromatic, tasty or delicious it looked and the master's sister barely consumed a fourth of the food she prepared.

She lit the stove with a match and set the pot on it, warming it up before she poured a small amount of cooking oil into it. Quickly, with practiced hands, she lit the other stove and set the kettle on it. The master never ate breakfast, but at least he always had his tea. It was but a small consolation for the devoted housekeeper who grew the tea herself.

The cooking was finished in a few minutes time. She decided to keep it simple and traditional today, steamed rice, miso, tamagoyaki and broiled fish. The tsukemono and natto she prepared the night before would serve as suitable side dishes. She put the stoves fire out and took a peek at the sky again. Just enough time to run to her room and clean up before the master of the house would wake up.

Her room was small but comfortable, furnished much more luxuriously than the rooms of the servants in the main grounds of the manor. Pouring some water into the wash basin, she quickly rinsed her hands and then her face. She ran a comb through her long black hair a few times before loosely braiding and binding it with a regular indigo ribbon. Tucking some stray strands behind her ears, she went back to the kitchen to warm the food again before plating it and setting it properly on the table. As she was taught before, rice to the left, miso to the right, and everything else in a pleasant fashion around it. That was the proper way to set a meal on a table, especially if it was a nobleman's meal. She brought out another tray set identically for lady of the house.

As she brought out another tray with a hot towel, tea cup, and the pot of freshly made tea, she heard a shoji screen open and close. The master's footsteps were light and barely there. He turned the corner into the dining room as she set the tray down. Impeccable timing on both of their parts, as always, but then again, timing was trivial when you've been repeating the same routine for over sixty years.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," she greeted, sinking to her knees and into a bow.

_Byakuya-sama_. She smiled a small smile to herself while she bowed. She should have been calling him Kuchiki-sama, like all the other servants in the manor, but she was lucky enough to be different. She had known the nobleman since they he was the fiery young man training in the gardens and she was the young daughter of the employee trying not to cause trouble. Things were much different now, but she was still blessed to have been allowed to refer to him with such familiarity.

He was flawless, as was expected. The kenseikan sat atop his regal head neatly, his staple black Shinigami uniform wrinkle free and captain's haori crisp and starch white. He took a knee before sinking into a proper seat on the back of his lower legs, his posture perfect and unwavering. Miyako wasn't certain if his eyes were closed or not, his outward appearance giving no signs other than peace and tranquillity.

"Good morning, Miyako-san," Byakuya returned with his normal polite but withdrawn manner.

Hiding a pleasant smile behind her hair, Miyako quickly offered her master and employer the hot towel which he took, rubbing his hands with the towel before folding it neatly and setting it back in the tray. Miyako then set the tea cup within the man's arms reach and poured the fragrant green liquid into the cup. Excusing herself, Miyako stood and left Byakuya to his favoured silence.

She heard another door open and close just as she finished cleaning the pots she used to make breakfast. Picking up a tray, she walked back out into the dining room. As usual, the food remained untouched, but the tea pot was half empty. With a sigh, Miyako went to reheat the tea again before walking down the hallway of the home and towards the room of the younger Kuchiki noble. She paused outside the entrance of Byakuya's room and set a light hand against the screen. She shook her head and continued on her path.

She slid the shoji screen as silently as she could before stepping in. She pulled the curtains open to let the sunlight in before kneeling to the side of the futon and lightly shaking the shoulder of the small woman that slept within the comforts of the blanket.

"Rukia-sama," Miyako said softly as she continued to shake the woman's shoulders. "You should get up before you're late."

As soon as the word 'late' fell from Miyako's mouth, the younger Kuchiki sat up in her futon, the hair to back of her head standing up and eyes drooping, "Am I late already?"

Miyako lifted a hand to her mouth as she giggled, the light sleeves of her simple blue kimono falling down her arm to expose a slender wrist, "Iei, Rukia-sama, but if you go back to sleep, you won't have sufficient time to dress and eat before leaving for your first day in the protection squads."

"Hai," Rukia mumbled, rubbing her eyes, hoping to chase the sleep away, "Arigato, Miyako-san. Is my uniform-"

Miyako stood and gestured to her left where the Shinigami uniform was, folded neatly, newly washed and ironed, "Ready for you to wear, Rukia-sama."

Rukia smiled thankfully at the housekeeper, forcing herself out of bed. As Rukia cleaned herself in the bath that Miyako had prepared earlier, the housekeeper set about cleaning Rukia's room, folding the blankets and straightening the futon out. She folded Rukia's sleeping yukata with quick precision, setting it in the cabinets soon afterwards.

The lady of the house didn't take long to bathe, walking to the dining room soon after she had disappeared to the bath house, hair still dripping and feet still shuffling. She sat at her spot around the dining table and noted the untouched tray that had been set out of her older brother. Miyako followed her soon after, giving her a hot towel and pouring her a cup of tea just like she had done for Byakuya. She took a seat next to Rukia afterwards, pouring herself some tea.

"Miyako-san, why do you always prepare so much food?" Rukia asked, jerking a thumb towards the untouched tray of food. "You know he never eats breakfast."

"I suppose it is because I hope that one day he will start," Miyako replied between a sip of tea, her smile still small but pleasant and warming. "How will there be hope for change if I stop providing the means for the change?"

"You're much too idealistic sometimes, Miyako-san," Rukia laughed in good nature as she sipped at the miso soup.

Miyako's smile grew in return, "Not idealistic, Rukia-sama, just optimistic."

Miyako read a copy of the Seireitei news magazine as Rukia ate. Once or twice the younger woman would offer the housekeeper the tray of perfectly good food to which she would decline, insisting that she would eat later when Rukia left. The adopted Kuchiki seemed nervous this morning and though she hesitated at first, Miyako couldn't help but comment on it.

"It's normal, isn't it? I start my first day in the thirteenth division today," Rukia said in between mouthfuls of food, "And they're determining whether I can obtain a seated position as well."

The housekeeper's eyes closed slightly as she nodded at Rukia with understanding. Her charge soon finished her meal and was off to the thirteenth division, certain that she was going to be on time. She thanked Miyako for the breakfast and for waking her up as she exited the home. Miyako, as she had promised to Rukia, ate a small breakfast after cleaning up the dining room and setting the serving dishes away in their proper places. She did a quick general cleaning of the small home before stepping out of the home herself and into the gardens.

Across the grand koi pond, she could see and hear the busy day that the servants at the main pavilion had set about. The Kuchiki Manor was the largest of all the noble manors. The main pavilion housed many servants and had enough rooms for some of the elders who opted to stay within the manor some times. For the most part, they stayed in their own homes not too far away from the grounds. All the gatherings and parties were held there and it was grandly furnished.

That was where Byakuya, Rukia and she should have been staying, but Byakuya, who very much treasured his quiet and privacy, had opted to stay in this small home, which had once housed Kuchiki Genrei, instead. The previous Kuchiki clan head had preferred the seclusion of the little but still luxurious home across the pond to the busyness of the main manor, a trait that his grandson had quickly inherited. The liking to the little home increased exponentially after the death of Hisana. Miyako smiled sadly at the memory of the frail woman. She had always been out of place and some of the servants had gone out of their way to be disrespectful to the late lady, but Hisana had remained kind. She shared a friendship with Miyako similar to that between Rukia and Miyako.

Of course, Miyako knew it may well have had to do with it running in the family, but that was a secret she was forbidden to share with the newest member in the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya had preferred to only have one person working in his small home and in addition to already trusting Miyako enough, he followed his mother's wishes of treating Miyako well, choosing her to be the housekeeper and leaving her the third and smallest room in the household.

Miyako didn't complain, happy to do the work. She owed a lot to Byakuya's mother, the lady Tokio. When Miyako's father, who had worked for Tokio's father, passed away when she was little, Tokio took her into the Kuchiki household as a servant. Even with the status of servant, Tokio had always treated Miyako kindly, taking her out to the gardens with her, teaching her how to tend to the gardens. Miyako met Byakuya there as Tokio had introduced the two who were close in age.

The two shared a peculiar friendship in their younger days, but nobility soon got in the way of that and their relationship returned to the proper servant-master decorum. Tokio never was a fan of the stuffy rules of nobility. When Byakuya's parents passed away, Miyako mourned them both in the privacy of her quarters. They, especially Tokio, were the only semblance of parents that she truly knew, and the loss was just as painful as it would have been if they were her birth parents.

Miyako sat on the porch and watched the koi swim in the pond. This was her favorite part of the entire manor. It was so very peaceful and she enjoyed drawing the scenery that her eyes took in when she had free time on her hands. She often mused over her relationship with Byakuya where the lack of conversation was the reigning factor. One would think that there would be more conversation between two people who had known each other for years, but that was not the case. Byakuya was much too proud and introverted to engage in silly talk.

Through the years, Miyako had come to love sunset. This was the time that she would see Byakuya walk through the pathway of the gardens after a long day at his division barracks. It was a daily tradition of hers to watch the entrance pathway from the windowsill until he stepped through the clearing. She had developed the habit decades ago, when they were both still young and Byakuya was a temperamental young man and kept it going until Byakuya had grown into a level headed young man for succession of the clan and Gotei captaincy.

Now, many years later, Byakuya was a powerful Shinigami and respected nobleman who people said was the strongest of his generation. Despite the success and obvious prowess, still Miyako would sit at the windowsill, waiting for him to come home. She would grow worried every time he came home later than expected and even more so when he arrived with blood soaked clothes. Miyako's relationship with Rukia was much more relaxed. They could be called friends if they were seen together outside of the manor. They shared most of their thoughts, their fears, joys and weaknesses.

The sun had begun to set and Miyako sat by the windowsill. There was a flicker of a shadow in the sunlight and Byakuya stepped through the clearing. Miyako quickly stood from her seat and greeted Byakuya at the doorway. He nodded at her in acknowledgement and went straight to the drawing room which he treated like his office away from the Gotei offices.

On his way there, he took a moment to turn to Miyako and said, "Rukia and I will take dinner in the drawing room tonight, Miyako-san."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako bowed.

Rukia came home an hour after her brother's return. She was covered in bruises and dirt which she no doubt sustained from her training. The expression on her face was melancholic as she greeted Miyako. Miyako only hugged the younger woman, knowing why she was upset. Miyako ushered Rukia to the bath, telling her to clean up and make herself presentable before greeting her brother. Placing a clean yukata and pale purple kimono in Rukia's arms, Miyako patted the girl's shoulder before turning to prepare dinner.

In an effort to lift Rukia's spirits, Miyako prepared her favorite dishes of steamed pork dumplings, a rich ramen. She threw in some of the pickled radish and eggplant that Rukia liked to snack on as well. She thanked the Gods that Byakuya wasn't a picky eater, preparing him the same meal but making sure to prepare a pot of tea which Byakuya consumed religiously.

She carried Byakuya's tray to the drawing room first, sliding the door open carefully. She could hear Rukia from halfway down the hallway. The poor girl was struggling to tell her brother about her failure to acquire a seated position. Byakuya's replies were low and quick, further rattling Rukia's already diminishing spirits. Miyako set the tray down in front of Byakuya and quickly poured him a cup of tea before walking quickly back to the kitchen to bring Rukia her meal.

When Miyako returned to the drawing room, she was unable to step into the room before Rukia hastily excused herself, tears forming in her wide blue eyes. Miyako's gaze followed Rukia until the girl disappeared into the gardens. The housekeeper set the tray down outside of the room and stepped in. Byakuya was rubbing his temples, an act that not many people would ever see. His dinner still remained untouched but his tea cup was empty. She refilled his cup quietly.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya spoke, his voice still low, "Would you please bring me some sake."

Miyako nodded. The nobleman only indulged in sake when he was feeling guilty about something. Of course, Byakuya rarely felt guilt and thus he rarely drank sake. She brought him the small jug of sake and the drinking saucer quickly and made her way to leave him be. She couldn't help but say something though before she slid the shoji screen shut.

"Pardon my words, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said softly as her fingers curled around the edge of the door, "But Rukia-sama _is_ trying very hard to make her Nee-sama proud of her."

She slid the door shut afterwards, unsure if Byakuya had heard her words but happy that she had the courage to say them. Picking up Rukia's tray where she left it earlier, Miyako quickly reheated the food before taking it out to the gardens where she found the young Shinigami sitting in the middle of a small clearing near the koi pond. Miyako set the tray down in front of Rukia and ran a hand through the younger woman's hair.

"Tomorrow will be better, Rukia-sama," Miyako said, trying to be as comforting as she could. "Come on now. I made all your favourites. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste."

Rukia smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her kimono. She picked up her chopsticks and placed a dumpling into her small mouth.

"There you go," Miyako smiled, "Try not to get any food on that kimono though or I'll be breaking my back to get the stains out."

Rukia laughed as freely as she could with the food in her mouth. When she swallowed, she said, "Arigato, Miyako-san."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I hope that my risk in writing this will pay off. Next chapter will be a Byakuya driven chapter. Toodles.

-the holy see


	2. Unyielding Nights

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or put the story on their favorites list. You guys know who you are so I won't make a list and take up more of your time with this note. I have to say though, I really was pleasantly surprised with the response for the first chapter. It was welcomed and truly motivating thing to see. I hope that this second chapter doesn't let you guys down.

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_No Name_' by the **Asian Kung Fu Generation**. It's a really great song, I promise you that, even if you don't understand Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

His footsteps fell silently, a skill that he had developed over his many years as captain. The night sky was clear for today, a sight that though he welcomed, had done very little for his mood. The sound of crickets grew louder and clearer as he neared his home. He noted that he rarely heard crickets when he was at the division barracks. There was little no to greenery there, he had explained to himself on occasion. The air around him began to smell faintly cleaner as the foliage grew more dense. He pushed the main gate of the manor open, the guards there greeting him respectfully, their backs straight.

He did little to acknowledge them, only tipping his head in the slightest of nods. The guards had no complaint. They were used to it, of course, because that was the master's way. No one expected that to change any time soon. Moreover, it made no sense that it would change at all. It had been that way for a little under fifty years.

A cool gust of wind blew past him, tickling his skin and raking its way through his neat hair. The lights to the main pavilion of the manor grounds were out save for a few flickering candle lights in the lower right rooms. Most likely one of the more ambitious servants, he noted. Many worked in an effort to reach the highest honor of serving in his small home. An unattainable goal, really. He only needed one person to run that household and the position had already been filled.

He slid the door open without much noise and slid it closed in the same manner. Turning right towards the hallway that would lead to his room, Byakuya noticed in a slight figure by the window. His gray stained indigo eyes fell on the face of his housekeeper. She laid against the frame of the window, her eyes closed and raven hair framing her face. The loose braid that hung over her shoulder threatened to unravel itself as her chest rose and fell softly.

A quantity of papers were littered on her lap, some on the floor, most likely having fallen from their original place with the other pieces of paper. There was an insufficient amount of moonlight filtering in through the window to clearly decipher what had been marked on the paper, but he was able to make out faint shapes. Probably more drawings, his housekeeper was quite fond of making them. There were smudges of dirt near the bottom of her kimono and grass stains smeared around the knees of the garment.

He should have woken her up. The windowsill was no place for anyone to be resting and he was certain that she would be sore when she arose the following day. No matter what his reasoning though, he found that he was unable to bring himself to wake her. Her face was peaceful though tired as she had quite the work ethic. It rivalled his own at the Gotei offices and others. The drawings had piqued his interest, however, and his hand stretched out, reaching for them.

As his fingertips grazed the pages, a strong wind blew its way through the window, ruffling the considerable stack of papers and forcing them from her lap to the ground. The sound of the papers falling and the cool breeze was enough to wake his housekeeper up. Her eyes fluttered open. Brown. A very light brown, like a feint reminder of early summer. There was a sharp intake of breath when the woman realized where she was and who was standing in front of her. She quickly fell to her knees, bowing before him neatly, her hair coming loose.

"Gomen, Byakuya-sama," she said quickly, her head low, "I have shamed myself. It will never happen again."

She quickly gathered her belongings and rose, her feet moving quickly but with silence that paralleled his own.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya started to say, but his housekeeper was long gone from his presence and he found little need to continue. He saw no point in speaking to thin air. In fact, he avoided speech in general.

Continuing towards his room, Byakuya stopped at the door to the room of his adopted sister. He stood there for a while, listening intently. There was no reason to believe that Rukia was still awake. Byakuya slid the door open just a fraction, allowing himself to see the petite frame of his sister in the middle of the room. He was quite harsh with her when they last spoke; Miyako had let him know that much although she tried to say it with as much respect as she could possibly gather. Then again, it was for Rukia's own good. His thoughts wandered to Hisana as he watched Rukia sleep. The resemblance was uncanny and the reason, he recalled, that he could rarely bring himself to look his sister in the eye.

He promised Hisana that he would find her sister, and he did. He also promised that he would keep Hisana's sister safe, and he was doing so. His wife had not made him promise to be as kind as Ukitake might be and rightfully so. Like many other things, that was simply not in his nature. Byakuya slid the door shut and walked the short distance to his room quickly. The master of the house lit a candle and set it down on the floor, sliding a cabinet open.

The smiling face of Hisana was quick to greet him. Byakuya felt his chest tighten as his eyes fell on the picture of his wife. With haste, Byakuya lit a stick of incense and knelt down, saying a prayer for Hisana. He prayed every night, without fail, a testament of his dedication to her, even in death. A small brown box peeked out from the bottom of the shelf. Byakuya's hands curled around its edges as he slid it out from its proper resting place, pulling the top off. It contained a beautifully sewn, midnight blue kimono, one he had bought for Hisana's birthday. As fate would have it, Hisana passed a week before her birth date. The heavens took from him the pleasure of seeing her delighted smile when she saw the present just like it took her life from him.

Though he was careful in his replacement of the kimono in its container, he slammed the lid shut bitterly, pushing it back into the closet and sliding it shut. He undressed and wore a white sleeping yukata before carefully laying his futon out. Byakuya was sure that Miyako would have done this for him before he returned home every evening had he not prohibited her entrance into his quarters. He found no fault in this as he very much enjoyed his privacy.

Byakuya contained a sigh as he lay in his bed. He hated sleeping and had thus hated the evening for being synonymous to sleep. The Kuchiki clan head knew it was ridiculous to a certain extent, but his dreams were either turbulent or oddly mysterious. Lately, mysterious had been the reigning theme. Frequently, he dreamt of a woman just beyond his eyes reach. She would stand in the snow, with an umbrella and a very distinct scent would fill his senses. He was certain of what the scent was in his sleep but every time he woke up, the knowledge and scent grew so feint that he could no longer recognize what it was that he was smelling. It was a comforting scent though, that much remembered. However, it frustrated him that he could never see the woman clearly. Who was she and what significance did this hold?

As though the dreams weren't enough to make him hate the concept of sleeping, every morning he awoke to an empty bed. Yet another reminder that he no longer had a wife and successfully secluded himself from nearly everything emotionally taxing. It had resulted with a reputation for being the coldest and most anti-social man in the Seireitei. Not a good image for a clan head to be exuding, the clan elders would often tell him.

Clan elders. He didn't care much for them either. Byakuya brought the candle to his lips and promptly blew the flame out. In another part of the small household, a candle light came on. Miyako was unhappy with herself, to say the least. Of all the ways to have her master find her, it just had to be asleep at the windowsill and looking a mess. She was even more embarrassed when she took a closer look at just how much dirt she was covered with.

Many a time she argued with herself, telling herself that he found her the way he did because she was much too worried and was waiting eagerly for his return to the manor. Was this not justified? As if on cue, a voice spoke to her, telling her that even if that was her first intention, it would only be proper for her to make herself presentable before anything else.

Changing quickly into a thin white yukata, Miyako picked up her candle and walked outside to the wash tubs, previously worn kimono in hand. She filled the tubs rapidly with water, trying her best to refrain from too much noise. She didn't want to disturb Byakuya or Rukia as they rested. One might have requested that she simply wait until morning to do her laundry, but if she didn't wash the kimono soon the stains would never come out. She owned little kimonos as it was and saw no need to rid herself of another.

'_Most especially not this one,'_ Miyako reminded herself as she set about cleaning the kimono.

As she scrubbed away at the stains, Miyako took a mental inventory of the kimonos that sat in her quaint and modest room. Most of them were sewn by her hand from cloths that were given to her by Byakuya's mother. The lady often chided Miyako for her lack of decent kimono and had chosen to simply provide the younger woman with the cloth for some since she seemed set in her decision to decline any offer made to buy her one.

Miyako gasped when she heard a rip sound in her silent surroundings. In her absent minded scrubbing, the housekeeper had accidentally torn through the silk. She stopped her movements as she stared at the ruined garments in her hands. Little droplets fell from Miyako's eyes as her hands curled into fists over the soap ridden cloth. From an outsider's point of view, one would have concluded that it was ridiculously juvenile to be crying over an old kimono. But it didn't matter that the kimono was old, worn and in dire need of replacement. The lady had given her that kimono a few months before her passing and it was a treasure that she was simply not ready to lose.

Morning simply couldn't have arrived any later for Byakuya. He pushed his blankets aside and walked out of his room to the back of the home where his bath had already been drawn. Byakuya knew he was an early riser, but his housekeeper always seemed to be an hour or so ahead of him, a fact that he didn't mind in the least as he stepped into the wooden tub.

By the time he had finished bathing, tidying his room and dressing for the day, Miyako had already set his breakfast tray at the dining table. It was obviously still warm, light wisps of steam spiralling from the food. The woman was setting down the teapot when he sat at the table and she promptly poured him a full cup of tea. The smell of camellia filled his nostrils as he brought the cup closer to his lips.

'_Odd,'_ Byakuya thought to himself. He could have sworn that he had smelt this earlier than now. Other than when he had drank his tea last night, of course. Byakuya was trying to place where he had smelt the scent in between his current cup of tea and his last when he saw Miyako's figure retreating back to the kitchen.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya's deep voice called.

Miyako discontinued her path to the kitchens and returned to Byakuya's side, "Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Her hair had been braided loosely, hanging over her shoulder, a few stray strands of hair framing her delicate face. The bags under her eyes seemed to be deeper than before. She had been crying, Byakuya concluded, and though he briefly wondered what external force might have brought his housekeeper to tears, he quickly determined that it was none of his business and re-continued his previous train of thought.

"Why was it that your kimono was dirtied as it was last night?" Byakuya asked. "Have you been engaging in scuffles that I am not aware of?"

His words might have sounded snide to an untrained ear, but Miyako had been living with the Kuchiki for many years now. She could tell a snide remark from a failed attempt at a curious query.

"Iie, Byakuya-sama," Miyako replied, her hands gripping at the tray that she held at her middle. "I was tending to my garden late in the afternoon. I was rather tired when I stepped back in and must have drifted off to sleep when I took a seat to rest."

A blatant lie, Miyako would later tell herself. She was not tired at all, only worried that her master had not yet returned. Her garden was one of her few sources of entertainment. She grew many of her herbs there, along with her tea and some other medicinal plants.

Rukia had arrived in the dining room shortly after Miyako had answered Byakuya's inquiry. She quickly disappeared and returned with another tray of food, setting it down in front of the lady of the house as she silently bid her brother a good morning. His reply, as always, was a curt nod followed shortly by a sip of tea.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako said as she stepped away from the table, "I apologize for my un-cleanliness last night. Byakuya-sama gave me permission to plant my herbs and flowers some time ago but I will gladly discontinue it if he so wishes."

"That is not necessary, Miyako-san," Byakuya replied, his eyes never turning to her. "You may keep the garden if it gives you pleasure."

Rukia, who had been unable to refrain from listening in on the conversation, swallowed the full mouth of food that she was chewing on. She tried not to gulp her water down in an attempt to dislodge the food stuck in her throat so as to keep a lady-like manner about herself. Needless to say, she failed, but Byakuya made no move to comment on the fact.

"Ne, Miyako-san," Rukia asked when she finally swallowed her food. That's the last time she ever inhaled her food again. "I noticed that most of your plants are medicinal. Izuru-san brought them around a few times before. Are you fond of the study?"

"Quite fond, actually," Miyako smiled with her response, "The lady Tokio had taught me most of what she knew."

Byakuya was well aware of the fact, he remembered, as he listened to Miyako's answers to his sister's questions. His mother new a lot about medicines and the herbs necessary to cure various ailments as her father was well respected doctor. While Byakuya was off with his father and grandfather, watching them train under the noon sun, Tokio had taken Miyako with her to her own personal gardens, imparting knowledge and often testing Miyako about the things that would teach.

Finishing the last of his tea, Byakuya rose and bid a quick farewell to his sister and housekeeper before exiting the dining room and soon after, his home. Miyako's eyes wandered from Rukia's smiling face to the untouched tray of food. She swallowed the upset that she felt and quickly picked up the tray, excusing herself from Rukia's presence to throw away the perfectly cooked food and clean the platters.

The young Kuchiki adoptee smiled sadly at Miyako's retreating figure. The housekeeper never voiced her opinions, but Rukia was sure that the constantly untouched breakfast bothered, if not saddened Miyako. Each meal was always prepared with care, knowing very well how Byakuya preferred his meals and the different kinds of food that he had taken a liking or dislike for. With a renewed sense of hunger, Rukia made sure to finish her breakfast, down to last grain of rice, in an effort to please the woman that had done so much for her since her arrival to the Kuchiki manor. Rukia had barely set her chopsticks down when Miyako re-entered the dining room.

"You must be hungry," Miyako said, her voice lined with soft laughter as she eyed the empty plates that sat before Rukia.

"Breakfast was delicious, Miyako-san," Rukia replied kindly, "As usual."

"Arigato, Rukia-sama," Miyako returned, kneeling down beside Rukia and pouring her a fresh cup of tea.

"Can I ask you something, Miyako-san?"

"Other than that you mean?" Miyako joked, pouring herself a cup as well.

Rukia laughed, "What have you planted so far?"

"Mostly the basic medicinal herbs," Miyako replied, "But I have planted some of the last few seeds of camellia that I have left. Most of the seeds were those left behind by Tokio-sama and I should replenish those stocks before I completely drain them."

"The same camellia you use for the tea?"

"Hai," Miyako grinned, "They will be my prized plants, Rukia-sama. I am quite sure of it."

The conversation did not last as long as Rukia had primarily intended it to as she initiated it to take Miyako's thoughts away from her nee-sama's lack of appetite in the morning. However, Rukia had already delayed herself a fair amount and the thirteenth squad's training sessions would soon be starting. She excused herself, thanking Miyako again for the wonderful breakfast before she returned to her room to dress for the day. When she returned outside to say good-bye to Miyako, the dining table had already been cleaned and the woman Rukia was looking for was sitting by the window with two cloth wrapped bentos in hand.

"Rukia-sama," Miyako started, rising for her seat and walking towards her charge, "Please, take these with you. They're some of the sweet rice balls that I prepared last night. Share them with your squad members and friends if you wish, I am certain that you will get hungry at some point today."

The younger of the two took the bentos from the older pair of hands.

"Ano, Miyako-san," Rukia said, eyeing the packages with uncertainty, "I don't think I can eat this much., even with the help of Renji-kun or Shiba-fukutaicho."

"If you could," Miyako said, her eyes falling to the ground and her hands folding over her lap, "Please take some to your nee-sama."

Rukia nodded in compliance and stepped out of the door after Miyako slid it open for her. The housekeeper waited until she could no longer see Rukia before she closed the door and set about cleaning the home. As Rukia walked away from the manor and towards the Gotei divisions, she noted with a faint appreciation, that the Kuchiki family had indeed been blessed with a guardian angel.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope the chapter wasn't too long or too short and that you enjoyed it. Take some time to drop a note if you want.

-the holy see


	3. Of Rain and Koi

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** I am blown away by the response to the second chapter. Thank you guys so much. I'm really sorry that this third chapter took such a long time to get up on the site. My junior year in college just started so things have been getting pretty busy (philosophy and theology, oh my). Any Naruto fans out there? Just wanted to let those people know that I'm starting a Shikamaru/OC fic so look out for that if you're interested. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to take the time to thank everyone separately, so here it goes.

Thanks to the following for leaving a review, they were deeply refreshing: fuzzibunniez, I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, Drace MalfoyGirl 16, kudokuchan69, anihana (you are the best!), Omolara (thank you for the corrections, by the way), hotillussion (thank you for the complements, I sincerely hope that you continue to enjoy the story), Sesshylover978 (your enthusiasm was delightful haha).

Thank you to the following for adding the story to their alerts: SugarLandBabyGirl, DracoMalfoyGirl16, nalintood, Sesshylover978.

And to the following for adding the story to their favourites: VinesofIvy, Tenegai, CrowdwellerRaven, DeucesAreWild, CRdragonPyro, Lupins Woman NO Touchy.

* * *

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_Wind_' by the **Akeboshi** and '_asterisk_' by **Orange Range** (the romantic version – yes it's actually called the romantic version).

* * *

**Chapter 3  
_"Of Rain and Koi"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Spring had most definitely arrived. At least that was what Miyako told herself as she kneeled amongst her freshly planted seeds and stared up at the sky with a soft smile on her face. She leaned back on her heels a little to fully appraise the heavens. A few curiously thick clouds rolled into the vast expanse of blue, warning Miyako that rain would be a likely visitor for the day. The housekeeper shivered a little in her thin kimono as it was a little colder than the current season called for, another sign that a shower was to be expected.

Miyako quickly finished submerging the last few seeds in the ground and patting freshly overturned soil on top of them before ridding the knees of her kimono clean of dirt and replacing her gardening tools back in their proper containers. She was certain that the house would be chilly if the weather kept up and the idea of either her masters returning to a frosty home did not sit well with her.

Quickly spinning her long tresses into a careless bun, Miyako secured the weak hair do with a spare chopstick that she passed in the kitchen on the way to the drawing room. Miyako gathered a sufficient amount of firewood before placing them neatly into the hearth and lighting some kindling. She stoked the fire carefully, making sure that it would provide the perfect amount of heat for when the Kuchiki clan head returned. The drawing room was his favorite space in the house, second only to his private quarters, and thus he spent most of his time there. Miyako, as always, wanted things pristine upon her master's arrival and took the necessary precautions to meet her self assigned requirements.

After a little stoking, the flames had calmed and its earlier crackling was reduced to a peaceful lull as the embers did their job well. With no other chores left to accomplish, she settled into a comfortable chair with a few sheets of paper in her lap. Reaching for the pencils that she brought out beforehand, Miyako allowed herself a moment to put her thoughts to paper in the form of pictures. The steady and light graze of tool to medium was hypnotic and calming to the artist as her thoughts wandered to the face of her master.

It wasn't until a knock on the front door interrupted her session that Miyako realized she had drawn Byakuya's unblemished face onto her paper. She sat surprised, as she normally drew animals or landscapes, to find the face of the Kuchiki peering back at her from the paper. There was another, more urgent, knock on the door that finally caused Miyako to stir from the chair. On her way to the front of the home, Miyako folded her drawing and slipped it into the folds of her kimono. Her feet tapped rapidly and nearly soundlessly on the wooden floor boards as she neared the door and slid it open.

She recognized the face of messenger that stood at the door of the Kuchiki household. Miyako bowed politely and greeted the messenger with a kind smile.

"Hello, Kitaro-kun," Miyako said, folding her hands neatly atop one another as she spoke to Byakuya's preferred clan messenger. The sixth division captain refused to even accept the messages of any other messenger the clan elders sent. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Ohayo, Miyako-san," Kitaro bowed in return, a tired smile resting on his lips. "I'm terribly sorry to be bothering you like this but I have a note for Kuchiki-sama and the elders have requested that it be delivered to him immediately."

"Gomen, Kitaro-kun," Miyako said, her smile fading a little, "Demo, Byakuya-sama is at the Gotei offices. Surely you knew that."

Kitaro rubbed his neck apologetically, "Hai. The elders have given me many other messages to send and, since Kuchiki-sama won't take messages from anyone else, they asked me to appeal that you take the message to him yourself. Certainly he would agree to see you, the elders said, seeing as he chose you to serve him here."

The young messenger boy held a small envelope out to the housekeeper nervously as a muted roll of thunder echoed in the skies. Miyako took the envelope from Kitaro and patted his hand.

"Of course Kitaro-kun," Miyako obliged to the boy's request. "I will take it to Byakuya-sama right now."

"Arigato, Miyako-san," Kitaro said thankfully, pulling his travelling kosode closer around him as rain drops started to fall from the sky. "I normally would do it myself, no matter what the elders asked, but there's just too much for me to get everything done in the time they required."

"It's not a problem, Kitaro-kun," Miyako returned, placing the envelope safely into the sleeve of her kimono. "Please take care as you travel today and bring an umbrella. It looks like the rain will be getting stronger."

"Hai, I suspect it will," Kitaro replied, "Arigato again, Miyako-san. I will never ask this of you again. Jia-ne."

Miyako waited until Kitaro exited the manor's gate before she retreated to her room. The housekeeper took great care to make sure that her appearance was suitable and proper for her short excursion to the Gotei offices. This was her first time going to the division and didn't quite know what to expect from it. With that in mind, Miyako added a shawl to her outfit and shuffled off to find an umbrella.

It was ten minutes later when Miyako abandoned her search for the rain repelling apparatus. She scolded herself for her disorganization and inability to find such a simple object as she neared her favorite window and peered out at the vicinity. The rain was still light. Nothing more than a slight shower. With the note tucked securely in her kimono, Miyako was relatively assured that the note would be safe from the waters harm. Telling herself that the rain was nothing to be worried about, she hurried out to the porch, slipped on her slippers and quickly made her way to the Gotei offices.

---

There was a loud clap of thunder that echoed into the office as Byakuya finished the remaining of his paperwork. The clock to his right read three thirty as the clouds encroached onto the vast expanse of sky and blanketed the Seireitei in unkind darkness. Byakuya heard the rainfall grow harder and pitied any soul that had been wandering in the grounds and ended up being assaulted by the water. The sixth division captain had been at his paperwork since eight that morning. He was surprised to find that his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, was already in the office, finishing off his much smaller stalk of papers.

Ukitake Juushiro sat on the other side of Byakuya's desk, sipping delightedly at a tea cup resting in his gentle hands. The jyusanbantai taicho had dropped by half an hour earlier, claiming to be in the mood for some of the tea that Byakuya always had stored away in his desk drawer. How his senpai knew that he kept tea in his desk drawer, Byakuya would never know, but he was not one to shoo a fellow captain, noble and his teacher, none the less, away from his offices. The elders and the sotaicho would have a few words to deal him if he had done so and it was simply much too troublesome for the Kuchiki to even think about suffering through such a thing.

They engaged in light conversation and exchanged pleasantries. Byakuya knew that Juushiro meant well with his occasional visit but was a far cry from the young boy that the older taicho had previously taught and didn't have much patience with long drawn conversations. Realizing that he was losing Byakuya's attention, Juushiro finally brought up the topic that he had really come to talk about.

"Rukia has come a long way in such a short time," Juushiro mentioned, cautious of his words when around his latently temperamental former student. "Perhaps you could reconsider your decision to...restrict her activity?"

"No," Byakuya said simply. He made a promise to keep Rukia safe and he intended to keep that promise by all means necessary; even denying her progress in her chosen profession.

"Be reasonable, Byakuya-kun," Juushiro tried to negotiate, "People will recognize Rukia's potential. I cannot hold her back without the disapproval of many."

"A question, Ukitake-senpai," Byakuya asked, his eyes never leaving his paperwork, "What is the level of skill displayed by your seated officers? Are they lacking?"

Had Juushiro not known Byakuya very well, he would have taken offense to this query, "Exemplary. They are all very deserving of their positions."

"Then there should be no problem in keeping Rukia an unseated officer, am I right?"

Byakuya signed another piece of paper with a small flourish and set it atop his growing stack of completed reports. There was simply no way that Byakuya would even think of telling Juushiro about the promise he made to Hisana. It did not concern his senpai and private matters were to be kept as such. There was a knock on his door a moment after and Byakuya permitted the person entrance. The door opened a fraction and the head of his ninth seat and the maker of Renji's ridiculous sunglasses, Shirogane Mihane, appeared in the crack of the door. Her cheeks were shaded pink when her eyes met those of her quiet captain and she opened the door fully to formally speak with him.

"Gomen for interrupting you, Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho," Mihane started, still unable to face her handsome captain without putting forth extra effort not to stutter, "But there is someone downstairs that has come to see you, Kuchiki-taicho."

Not having any meetings set nor expecting any visitors, other than the man sitting in front of his desk, Byakuya returned to his paper work, "I do not wish to be interrupted, Shirogane. Send the person away and inform them that if they wish to speak with me, an appointment must be made."

"H-hai, gomen nasai, Kuchiki-taicho," Mihane failed to control her stutter and turned to walk out the door.

Her face collided with the toned chest of Abarai Renji. The lieutenant winked at Mihane and whispered a quick request for a new pair of sunglasses when before calling the attention of his taicho.

"Taicho," Renji's voice spoke clearly. "It's Miyako-san. She says that she has something that needs to be given directly to you."

The surprise that Byakuya felt at the mention of his housekeepers name did not register on his face as he looked at his lieutenant. If there was a message from the clan elders, why had Kitaro not been the one to deliver it himself? Shrugging the thought aside, he quickly addressed the matter.

"Have her wait there until I call for her," came Byakuya's decision.

"Demo, Kuchiki-taicho," Renji began a protest.

"If you haven't noticed by now, Abarai," Byakuya interrupted his lieutenant's complaints, "I am in the middle of a private discussion with the jyuusanbantai taicho."

Reluctantly, Renji retreated from his captain's office and shut the door. With crude mutters about the arrogance of his captain, Renji quickly headed to the kitchen of the division offices to make a cup of hot tea for the housekeeper that sat in the reception of the sixth division.

Juushiro eyed his tea curiously.

"This is a fine blend of tea that you have here, Byakuya-kun. Where do you get it?"

---

Juushiro had departed the sixth division still in disagreement with Byakuya's decision to stunt Rukia's rise in rank at the thirteenth division. He was sure that Byakuya had a good reason to do so – being part of a noble clan demanded that its members provided a certain level of achievement that would be worthy of pride – and was quick to admit to himself that his true purpose for bring the topic up was to find out why exactly the twenty-eighth Kuchiki clan head was doing it.

Recalling that his housekeeper was still waiting for an audience with him, Byakuya requested that they continue their conversation the following day. Noting that his senpai was wary of the suggestion, Byakuya offered a container of the tea that Miyako grew as a promise that they would discuss the matters at hand further. The younger was keen to withhold the fact that he was as likely to change his mind as it was for his lieutenant to surpass him.

Setting his pen down, Byakuya stood from his seat and exited his office. He made his way to the reception of the division office and heard the voices of his subordinates' moments longer than he first saw them. They were crowded around a seated person, a few holding up kosodes while Renji fought his way through the crowd with what looked to be a steaming cup of tea within his hands.

"Move it, will you!" Renji cried as he pushed through the throng of men fussing over the woman that sat at the previously mentioned seat.

It was only when Renji had managed to part the crowd that Byakuya caught sight of his housekeeper. Her hair, dripping wet, was hanging in clumps over her shoulder. The relatively thin cloth of her kimono was plastered to her skin and a towel was draped over her back. The woman rubbed her arms lightly as she smiled kindly at the attempts of the many admiring men around her to make her just a little bit more comfortable. Obviously, they thought the young woman to be something of a commodity to be treating her the way they did and it irritated Byakuya that the attention of his men was quickly captured by such his housekeeper of all people.

Then he noticed the slender figure shiver a little. Exactly how long had she been waiting for him in that state, he wondered? A foreign feeling captivated his attention for just a bit. It felt a little like guilt.

"Miyako-san."

Byakuya's deep voice called everyone's attention and many of the Shinigami that had earlier been fussing over Miyako had quickly retreated and returned to their work, none of them eager to have the attention of their captain. Miyako quickly stood from her seat, the towel on her shoulders falling to the ground. She set the tea that Renji handed her down on a nearby table and quickly set her hands atop one another across her abdomen.

"Hello, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako greeted, knowing better than to refer to him as 'Byakuya-sama' outside the manor walls. "Gomen nasai for interrupting you at work."

"Why are you wet?" Byakuya asked, "Did the thunder not call your attention to the fact that it was raining?"

"Gomen, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako answered, her chin falling to her chest. She had shamed herself yet again in front of her master. "I was unable to locate one at the estate and Kitaro-kun dropped by asking me to deliver and message to you. He requested that I get it to you as soon as possible like the elders wished."

There was something about the shivering form of his housekeeper that disturbed the captain. Byakuya strode towards his housekeeper, grabbing the kosode that one of the earlier infatuated men had been holding and quickly draped it around the shoulders of his housekeeper. Both parties were completely taken aback by Byakuya's actions but only one had showed any inkling of it.

"A-arigato, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako said, stuttering uncharacteristically at the equally uncharacteristic actions of the sixth division captain.

Unconsciously, Byakuya took a step backwards, "Where is this note? Why did Kitaro not bring it himself?"

Miyako reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out the envelope containing the scribbles of aged men. Though slightly damp, there had been no great damage done to the note for which Miyako was grateful. She could only imagine the distaste that would have painted Byakuya's features had that been the case. As Miyako explained the situation to the noble man, Renji noticed that a folded piece of paper had fallen from the folds of Miyako's kimono when she retrieved the message from her sleeve earlier.

Renji quickly picked it up along with the towel that had fallen from Miyako's shoulders as a cover. He just couldn't help his inquisitive nature. He stood back up straight and tucked the paper into his sleeve as Miyako handed Byakuya the note with both hands and her head bowed.

"Should there be a similar occurrence like this in the future, I expect you to be responsible enough for your own well being and come with an umbrella. If you cannot find one, I would rather that you wait for me to return home despite what the elders may specify," Byakuya said as he took the note from Miyako. "I am still the head of this clan, Miyako-san. I would rather not have you fall ill and become unable to fulfil your duties in the manor as I trust no one else to do the job."

Miyako's chest filled with joy at her master's words. She nodded with a small smile, pulling the kosode that Byakuya has rested on her shoulders tighter around herself, "Hai, Kuchiki-sama. This won't happen again."

Eyeing Miyako just one more time, Byakuya turned and began to walk back to his office, "You may return back to the manor, Miyako-san. Abarai, accompany my housekeeper back to the Kuchiki estate."

"Hai, taicho!"

Renji was not unfamiliar with the timid housekeeper of his taicho's manor. They had their fair share of meetings from past occurrences and errands that Byakuya sent him on. More than that though, Miyako served as his informant on many occasions. With Renji keeping his distance from Rukia, Miyako was his only source of information on the well being of his friend. The housekeeper had done well in keeping her promise of not letting Rukia know that he was checking up on her. If they had spent any more time together, Renji may have been comfortable with calling the housekeeper his friend.

They walked out of the sixth division leisurely. With all his paperwork finished and no other instructions given by the taicho, Renji could take his time. He held an umbrella over the both of their heads and guided Miyako, though unneeded, through the streets with a gentle hand at the small of her back.

"It's been a while, Miyako-neesan," Renji said, "How have you been?"

"It has been quite some time, ne?" Miyako returned, gazing at Renji with the kind smile that he was so familiar with. "I have been well. There hasn't been much change since we last saw each other. Why is it that you haven't been by the manor recently?"

Renji rubbed at his head, "Well, the taicho hasn't had any need to finish his work at the manor in the past month. He's in his office most of the time now. Normally doesn't leave till everyone else has either."

"I am aware," Miyako said, a gentle frown marring her porcelain features. "To be honest, it worries me most of the time. Kuchiki-sama hasn't been taking care of himself very well lately."

"The taicho's a grown man, Miyako-neesan," Renji pointed out. "He's capable of taking care of himself."

"Hai," Miyako nodded in half meant agreement. "In any case, I would appreciate it if you looked after Kuchiki-sama for me as well. My watch can only go as far as the manor walls and even then it doesn't seem to be enough."

Miyako's worry over the Kuchiki family was not new to Renji. She had shared her concerns with him on more than one occasion and it was easy to deduct just how much the family meant to her. Renji had gotten tidbits of Miyako's past from her rare candid moments, learning that she had been with the family since she was a child. It was only natural that some sort of loyalty had formed, but Miyako's loyalty hinted to something a little more than a dutiful relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ne, Miyako-neesan, why did you come to the sixth division without an umbrella?" Renji asked, "You've never been this careless before."

Miyako knew the answer but falsified one anyways, "I simply couldn't find one, Renji-kun."

Something about her answer didn't settle right with Renji and he was sure that were was some other reason to the housekeeper's obvious disregard for her own well being. At this point, however, he was having a hard time comprehending the way some women acted. Actually, he couldn't comprehend women altogether most of the time. They were nearing the Kuchiki manor when Renji remembered the folded piece of paper that sat in his sleeve's pocket.

"I found something earlier at the offices that belongs to you, neesan," Renji said, pulling the paper from its nest. He handed it to Miyako who took it from him looking slightly stunned, waiting for a reaction from her friend. "You're a talented artist, neesan, but a blind one. That drawing of the taicho isn't true to his nature in even the smallest of ways."

Shaking the paper out, Miyako stared at the smiling face of her master as she had laid it out onto the paper all the while listening to Renji speak again, "The taicho is cold, apathetic and most likely without emotion all together. So either I'm right and you are blind or this is a strange way to comment on what Kuchiki-taicho is like."

Folding the drawing back up, Miyako gripped the paper tightly in her elegant hand, "Iie, Renji-kun. Kuchiki-sama may exude those characteristics on many occasions, demo, the smile that I drew on his face is no attempt to mock him or speak ill of his character. Kuchiki-sama is a good man. I haven't seen him smile since his parents passed and this silly little drawing just serves as a reminder of the happiness that Kuchiki-sama was formerly able to express."

Renji was silenced at the housekeeper's explanation. He could not, for the life of him, imagine his captain wearing a smile. The image that Miyako drew on the paper was a strange one to behold and he wasn't sure if he could ever accept the fact that his taicho used to flex his mouth muscles into any semblance of a smile. They reached the quaint home near the gardens a few moments later. Renji tilted the umbrella back just a tiny bit so as not to get droplets of water on the clean doorstep and still shield Miyako from the rain. Once she was safely under the door frame, Renji took a few steps back and waved at Miyako.

"Hope to see you soon, Miyako-neesan."

"I return the sentiment, Renji-kun," Miyako smiled, bowing a little. "Ano, I know it's not your responsibility, Renji-kun, but if you could do me a small favor, I would be indebted to you."

"What is it?"

"Just a moment."

Miyako disappeared from the doorway for a few moments. Renji could hear the soft patter of her feet as they shuffled quickly through the home. When she returned, she held a cloth wrapped bento in her hands. She handed the bento to him and avoided making eye contact for fear that the lieutenant would see something in her eyes that she would rather he didn't.

"If you would please see to it that Kuchiki-sama eats some of this today?" Miyako's eyes travelled to her feet. "He neglected to eat this morning and take any food with him. I'm certain he's feeling hungry now."

"I'll try," Renji sighed. He waved goodbye before disappearing down the pathway and out the gate.

When she could no longer see Renji, Miyako shut the door gently and made her way to her room to change out of her soaked kimono. She was starting to feel chilly and quickly dried herself, changed her clothes, and headed for the drawing room. Miyako was quick to notice that the home was not as warm as when as she had left it. Upon checking on the fire that she had stoked earlier, she found that the fire had long since died, only a light yellowish glow left in some of the wood. Had she been at the sixth division for that long? Miyako was suddenly filled with sadness as she stared at the fireplace. Something was missing from the Kuchiki household.

As she went to collect wood to start a new fire, she passed a photo of Kuchiki Tokio and sighed to herself. It was laughter. The home was missing laughter. Laughter of children to be precise as the late lady Tokio always had children, whether they were hers or not, running around the manor. But more importantly, the home was missing the warmth that love brought for the master could not and would not love another woman, nor would he allow any woman to love him. It was the latter portion of her thoughts that saddened her the most. A life without love was not much of a life at all.

When she was pleased with the new fire she had made, Miyako walked out to the veranda of the Kuchiki household. She leaned on the wooden railing as she peered over the side and watched the koi swimming in the pond. The koi were much like her innermost emotions, she noted. The fish swam restlessly and at times their movements were turbulent, much like her emotions, but parallel to the fish's short memory span, Miyako never could pinpoint why it was she felt the way she did.

"_Because you've hidden your own heart and desires."_

Miyako straightened and quickly searched her surroundings for the person that had answered her unspoken question. She was met with nothing and no one. Shaking her head, Miyako concluded that the silence of the household must have started getting to her. She walked back into the home and straight to the kitchen when she noticed the time. As she prepared the dinner, she knew that in about an hour, she would be at her usual place by window waiting for Byakuya to return home. She also knew that as she waited, the food would be ready and waiting at the dining table, perfectly heated no matter how long it had been since the food was taken off of the stove.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope the chapter wasn't too long or too short and that you enjoyed it. Take some time to drop a note if you want.

-the holy see


	4. Mayonaka to Mahiru no Yume

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

* * *

**Note:** I've been having net problems! I hate it! But all my hate was washed away when I saw the response to chapter three. Fifteen reviews. That's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter in all of my time on . So, a big, big thank you to everyone that took the time to leave a review for the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews in such a short amount of time. An even bigger thank you to the people who have been leaving notes regularly. I love hearing what you guys think of how the story is progressing.

I won't be thanking you guys separately this time. You already know who you are and if other people want to know who you are, there's always the reviews page. (Hehe) Some people have either PMd me or left a review asking what Juushiro has to do with all of this. The only thing I can say to answer is: "You will see. Hehe."

There so many things that I have planned for this story. My only regret is not being able to update as fast as I had hoped I could so that people wouldn't get too bored with me. Haha. But for those interested, I have a Juushiro/OC story in the works which is going to be beta-read by the one and only Anihana. Her story, The Forgotten One, is one of my top five favorite bleach stories, EVER, one other being The Night Beauty by Rukia23. So yeah, Juushiro/OC coming up along with, for you Naruto fans, a Shikamaru/OC. I have this thing where if I update one story, I have to update all the other ones haha. So don't worry about me forgetting about this story. I love Miyako too much. (And Byakuya)

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_Mayonaka to Mahiru no Yume_' by **Asian Kung Fu Generation** and '_Butterfly_' also by **Asian Kung Fu Generation**.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Mayonaka to Mahiru no Yume  
(**_**Dream of Midnight and Noon**_**)**

**

* * *

  
**

Miyako's mother told her that for a woman to survive, she needed two things: a roof and money. The housekeeper certainly had both. The Kuchiki manor was the biggest and safest roof she could ever have envisioned for herself to live under. Money was no issue as the master of the house paid her more than enough. With nothing to spend the money on other than seeds for her garden, Miyako had successfully saved almost all of her pay. She had followed her mother's instructions for survival well. Lady Tokio's instructions, she wasn't so sure.

"_Money and a roof to live under are necessary, of course, but what a woman, or any person for that matter, truly needs to live is someone to love unequivocally and someone to love her in return," _said Kuchiki Tokio when Miyako shared with the lady the views that her mother had on life.

Tsubaki Miyako slid the shoji screen to the gardens open, stepping out slowly to enjoy the breeze, tilting her head back to bathe her face in the sunlight. She strode towards the patch of land that Byakuya had given to her to do what she wanted with. The wind was a little colder than expected as the recent showers brought cooler weather with them, but her plants were growing well; buds of her camellia had already sprouted and one or two of the plants were growing tiny leaves. Miyako whispered her plants encouragements, willing them to grow just a little bit faster for her. With luck, the flowers would listen to her request.

Miyako had been working for Byakuya as his private housekeeper for over fifteen years now. Though it proved much harder to get along with Byakuya now than it was when he was still a boy, Miyako had come to the conclusion that she liked Byakuya, somewhat, as her employer. He was an authoritative and no non-sense type of man but there was no denying that at times, when he tried very hard, he could be capable of coming close to friendly. Given the opportunity to observe the way he worked and went about his business, Miyako had come to terms with the way Byakuya was and found that she saw things in the man that others might not. People needed time and effort to get to know the sixth division taicho and even when they did, just a little more effort was necessary to tolerate his personality.

On her way back to the common area from the gardens, Miyako passed the closed doors of Rukia's bedroom. Miyako paused to take the time and peer into darkened space. Everything was neatly set in their proper places just like the inhabitant last left it. The younger Kuchiki hadn't been home for a while now. It was a week ago that she asked her nii-sama permission to leave on an excursion to the Rukongai to train with the thirteenth division lieutenant, Shiba Kaien. Miyako sighed at the memory. Rukia was working so hard to make herself a better and stronger Shinigami, all in an effort to make her brother proud.

The chimes at the front door tinkled, signalling that someone had entered the household. Miyako quickly shut the shoji screen of Rukia's room and made her way to the front of the house. She was rather surprised to see the Kuchiki clan head standing at the doorway as he had come home much earlier than she anticipated. Miyako couldn't deny that it was a pleasant surprise.

She bowed when Byakuya cast his glance towards her. She bid him good evening as the last remnants of the sun ebbed away, a smile gracing her face. Byakuya nodded at her in return and made to remove his haori. Miyako quickly came to his side to assist him, taking the haori in her arms when the article of clothing was off the man's shoulders.

Byakuya eyed his housekeeper with the suspicious calm that he normally armed himself with. As he removed the white tekkou from his arms and handing those to Miyako as well, he spoke, "Is there any particular reason that you're so cheerful today, Miyako-san?"

"Iie, Byakuya-sama," Miyako replied still smiling, "I just missed having you home so early."

If Byakuya was surprised or taken aback by what Miyako said, she didn't receive any indication. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized how what she said must have sounded. She hadn't meant such a candid display of emotion with Byakuya but it was too late to take any of it back now. This being the case, she masked her embarrassment with yet another smile.

Byakuya was unsure of how he was supposed to respond to Miyako's statement but whether he knew how to or not, he wouldn't have reacted anyway. The position that Miyako held, he was sure, was a lonely one to fill, especially with Rukia away from the manor. Byakuya wasn't one for conversation either but, he reasoned with himself, Miyako knew what the job entailed when she took it. It was not his problem to entertain someone that worked for him.

Miyako took a few steps back from her employer as he advanced into the household, "I've laundered your second haori as you specified, Byakuya-sama. I set it in the basket by your bedroom door. Also, your tea is waiting for you in the drawing room."

"Arigato."

Miyako bowed to Byakuya but before the housekeeper could completely retreat to the kitchen, Byakuya called out to her. She stopped and spun around to face Byakuya again. Byakuya thought he saw a faint trace of pink smeared across his housekeeper's cheeks but chose to ignore it.

"Miyako, I'd like you to prepare the dining room today," Byakuya told Miyako in his even and commanding voice, "We will be having a guest."

Dinner guests were an unusual occurrence in the Kuchiki household. The main pavilion flourished with social gatherings but the personal manor of the Kuchiki clan head was one that was kept mostly secluded as Byakuya greatly valued his privacy. Nevertheless, Miyako was happy to hear that Byakuya would be socializing to some extent. He kept to himself much too much.

---

Ukitake Juushiro arrived at the Kuchiki estate a little after seven thirty. It had taken a bit of an effort to get his third seats to let him leave the division barracks, but after asserting a little needed authority, they finally backed down. He sighed a little. This wouldn't have been a problem if Kaien had returned from his excursion with Rukia earlier.

"Konban wa," Juushiro called from the door way.

The thirteenth division taicho heard a quick and light shuffling of feet before the shoji screen was slid open. The woman that answered the door stood at a height that was a few inches below his chin and dressed in an acceptable kimono. Her long black hair was sleek and tumbled over her shoulders to block her face from him as she bowed in greeting. Her complexion was fair and skin light, a stark contrast to the deep brown of her eyes and most likely the result of staying indoors all day.

"Konban wa, Ukitake-taicho," she greeted him, clearly knowing who he was. "Tsubaki Miyako to mooshimasu. I am Kuchiki-sama's housekeeper. Please come in."

"Tsubaki?" Juushiro said with a smile as he entered the home, "It suits you to be named after such a beautiful flower, Miyako-san. I am pleased to meet you."

"I owe the name to my father, Ukitake-taicho," Miyako returned with a small bow. "Kuchiki-sama is in the dining area."

Miyako was well aware of who Ukitake Juushiro was. Apart from being the current thirteenth division captain, he was also Byakuya's teacher when the Kuchiki was in the Shinigami Academy. She had seen him on many occasions before but never had the chance to actually meet him. He was a handsome man and had always appeared to her to be very kind. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her face in response to his and meekly led the way to the dining room.

Upon hearing two pairs of footsteps, Byakuya looked up from his seat to see Miyako walking into the dining room with Juushiro trailing a few steps behind her. The captain was looking a little paler than usual but still had the characteristic smile on his face. How a man could keep such a smile on for a prolonged amount of time was beyond Byakuya. Thus, he chose not to dwell on the matter any longer.

The way that the table was set somehow spoke to Juushiro. It told him that great care had been taken to set the table as nothing seemed to be even in the least out of place. The food on the table was steaming, indicated that it had just been put down and the aroma was quite appetizing. Many side dishes littered the dining table, each just as pleasing to the eye as the last. Miyako waited until Juushiro took his seat before she poured him a cup of tea. The smell of the tea was not foreign to Juushiro. It was the same tea that Byakuya kept in his office.

"I will bring the main course out shortly, Kuchiki-sama, Ukitake-taicho," Miyako said hospitably.

"Arigato, Miyako-san," Juushiro replied as Byakuya nodded at his housekeeper.

There was silence in the dining room as soon as Miyako left their presence. The same silence reigned as the two taichos proceeded to indulge in the appetizers. Not being one to beat around the bush, Byakuya quickly brought up the matter that they both needed to discuss. He need not prolong it as he would prefer that this meeting didn't pan out longer than necessary.

"I have not changed my mind regarding Rukia, Ukitake-senpai," Byakuya said, setting his tea cup down. "I would like for Rukia to remain an unseated officer, regardless of how skilled or powerful she may become in the future."

"I thought you might say so," Juushiro grimaced. "However, Rukia feels that she is sure you will not be proud of her unless she attains a seated position. Perhaps a few kind words on your part would alleviate these thoughts?"

Byakuya set his tea cup down and planted his hands firmly across his chest, his eyes coming to a close. He gave Juushiro no response. It was unlike Byakuya to speak in the manner that Juushiro was asking him to. What's more, it was unlikely that a plea from any person would bring him to break from his personality.

"I hope that you don't take what I am about to say against me, Byakuya," Juushiro started, "However, despite your obvious distaste for expression of emotions, as someone who has been your senpai and witnessed you grow up, I am well aware that you have a large heart. It's a shame that it has grown frosty."

It was at this time that Miyako re-entered the dining area. She carried with her a large tray that held two sizable bowls of hot soba. She placed these bowls before the two men, telling them she had chosen to serve soba to battle the chilly weather that the recent rain was bringing. Juushiro smiled appreciatively as he received his bowl. A woman like Miyako should have been married off by now and starting her own family. Unless Miyako didn't have a choice as to when she could retire from this job or not, he didn't quite understand why she was still working for Byakuya.

"I'm curious, Byakuya," Juushiro said when Miyako returned to the kitchens. "Why is it that your housekeeper isn't off starting a family of her own yet?"

Juushiro noted with curiosity how Byakuya's lips pressed tightly shut in a thin line. Somehow, the thought of Miyako being off with her own family disturbed Byakuya. The Kuchiki had grown so accustomed to the woman's presence in the household that he had never taken the time to contemplate what it would have been like without her there.

In the depths of his mind, Senbonzakura whispered to him, "No need to worry. I do not think Miyako-san has any plans of leaving her occupation."

Byakuya nodded to himself in agreement with Senbonzakura. Just as well. The mere thought of having to find a replacement as competent as Miyako gave him a headache. He took this time to answer Juushiro's question.

"She has not voiced any intentions of doing so. If it comes to that, she is a free woman and may choose to resign from this work whenever she pleases."

"I see."

The remainder of the meal was spent, much like the way it started, in uninterrupted silence. Except for the slurping of the noodles, which was a sign that both men were quite satisfied with their meal, and the soft clink of chopstick against bowl, no other sound invaded the area. It was a little discomforting for Juushiro who was not used to silence when amongst company but he had grown to accept that this was the way his former pupil was.

Juushiro took a sip from his tea after he finished his soba. He savoured the taste of the beverage as it was among his favourites. It was a rare treat as well since he would only indulge in it when he visited Byakuya at the Gotei offices.

"This tea is very well made, Byakuya," Juushiro complemented, "The leaves are finely grown and steeped to perfection."

"Arigato," Byakuya replied absentmindedly, "That, however, is a complement best given to grower and maker."

"May I inquire who this person is?"

"Miyako-san."

It was less than half an hour later when Byakuya requested that Miyako show Juushiro to front door. The Kuchiki clan head was well beyond his limit in entertaining Juushiro and felt that he spent an ample amount of time in the company of the thirteenth division taicho for a day. Miyako did as she was requested to do, leading Juushiro to the front door, sliding it open for him and bowing as he stepped out. She was disappointed to see the taicho leave so early, noting that she didn't hear very much conversation between the two from her place in the kitchen.

"Arigato for the meal, Miyako-san," Juushiro said as he stepped out of the door way. "It was one of the better meals of my week."

"Do-itashi-mashite (you're welcome)," Miyako replied, her hands overlapping each other atop her thighs.

"Take care of Byakuya, Miyako-san."

Miyako nodded, "I would have done so even if you hadn't asked, Ukitake-taicho. Odaijini."

As he made his way back to his home, Juushiro was intrigued by the many things he observed in the short amount of time he spent at the Kuchiki manor. There was something very curious about the housekeeper, Tsubaki Miyako. On the few occasions that he caught Miyako looking at Byakuya, he could have sworn that there was something present he couldn't quite place, mingled with the gentleness of her eyes.

Strolling through the streets at night towards Ugendo, Juushiro's zanpakuto whispered to him with their light voices. Juushiro laughed quietly to himself at the words his zanpakuto spirits were saying.

"No use worrying about Byakuya as much now," Juushiro said as set one foot down in front of the other, "It looks as if he is in very capable hands."

Back inside the manor, Kumiko closed the shoji screen of the small home when she could no longer see the retreating figure of the white haired captain. The visit didn't go as she had hoped it would as there was, from what she could hear in the kitchen, little interaction between the two aside from the occasional request from Juushiro which would then be denied by Byakuya. She had hoped to get a glimpse of her master socializing to some extent but hadn't been dignified with any of the sort.

When she arrived back at the dining area, she found Byakuya still seated at the table. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the silence that the departure of his senpai brought. The silent footsteps of his housekeeper did little to disturb him since it had been a sound that he had long gotten used to. In a way, though Byakuya would probably never admit it, her footsteps were a sign that all things were alright. When he heard no movement from her at certain points in the day, it brought worry that something was not right.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, "Would you like something else to eat? You hardly touched your meal."

Miyako didn't get a reply from Byakuya who continued to sip at his tea in content. He set his cup down and slid it forward on the table at which point Miyako took her cue to refill the empty cup.

"Byakuya-sama rarely eats enough to sustain himself," Miyako said, mostly to herself. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth when she realized she had spoken out loud, eyes darting to Byakuya, weary of his response.

The man in question opened his eyes and stared at Miyako, "The amount of food I consume is of no concern to you, Miyako-san."

"Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako apologized, her eyes falling to the floor. "I have over stepped my boundaries again."

"Have you eaten anything yourself?"

"Iie. I will eat when Byakuya-sama has retired to his quarters so as not to disturb him."

"Try not to be so ridiculous, Miyako-san," Byakuya said, pulling his back towards him. "There's plenty of food on the table now and I need to speak with you anyway about a dinner party the elders have requested I throw. Set yourself a plate and eat here to save us both time and effort."

Though taken aback by the decision of Byakuya, which would most likely have had the elders pushing daisies if they'd known, Miyako quickly did as she was told and fetched herself plates and other necessary items. She sat directly across of Byakuya after she cleared away the dishes of Juushiro and extended a dainty hand to retrieve her some food.

Byakuya was surprised with his own actions, knowing them to be improper. Never before had he asked Miyako to dine at the same table with him. This was an activity that he let Rukia enjoy, never staying long enough at the table to even hear Rukia invite Miyako to a meal. As he instructed Miyako on the preparations that would need to be made for the upcoming festivities, he conceded with himself that his dining with Miyako would only ever happen when there was no one else to witness it. In addition, it really would have been a waste of time for her to eat when he had retired to bed as Byakuya didn't plan on taking much rest tonight.

Miyako ate slowly as Byakuya began to inform her of the things that needed to be done in the coming month. The Kuchiki clan set a high standard in all things that they were involved with and a dinner party was no exception. For someone that worried about the amount of food Byakuya consumed, Miyako didn't eat much herself. However, just as his consumption was none of Miyako's business, hers was none of his. It wasn't his place to mention or comment on the fact that his housekeeper was a bit too much on the thinner side.

---

The silence in the household had once again grown to be too overwhelming for Miyako as she finished cleaning the dishes and cooking ware. She had a strange desire to make as much noise as she could during her washing, just to assure herself that she wasn't deaf in any way. When she finished, she walked out to the veranda and inhaled deeply, savouring the fresh air that coursed its way through her nose and lungs.

"Miyako-san."

The housekeeper spun around quickly and clutched her chest, the sudden noise frightening her. She exhaled a breath when she found Byakuya, watching her with what looked like curiosity.

"Gomen, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, "You startled me. I thought you'd gone to bed."

Byakuya did not apologize, he merely nodded and slipped on the haori that he had been holding in his arms, "There are some things that I need to take care of at the sixth division. Please ensure that there is tea waiting for me when I return."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya was gone shortly after, the door of the manor shutting with a resounding thud. The man barely got enough sleep at it was and yet he still left at an ungodly hour to work more than he needed to. Miyako tutted to herself as she steeped the leaves in the water she had just boiled. As she walked towards the drawing room, she gazed at the bedroom door of Byakuya. She considered leaving the tea in his quarters but had no intention of getting scolded in the morning.

Fetching the things she needed, Miyako set the tea pot over a clay holder and placed a candle beneath it to keep it warm until the captain's return. She sat the window when she finished and contemplated waiting until Byakuya returned. The memory of her last encounter with Byakuya at the windowsill though, was enough to convince her otherwise. A sudden weariness encompassed Miyako and she decided to retire for the day with the promise to check on her garden the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I'm sorry that this chapter may not be up to par with the rest. I kept losing my train of thought because of the hazards of school. Take care! :)

-the holy see


	5. He'd Done So Well To Hide

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Important Note:** Hi guys. I'm not sure if many of you have heard, but Typhoon Ketsana recently devastated the Philippines and the weather decided to follow it up with a few more typhoons. I, along with many other countrymen, lost a lot during this time and I apologize for not having the time to update. In between looking for a new job and getting back on my feet, there just wasn't any time to worry about writing. I hope this chapter appeases your desire for updates and I'm glad that many of you took the time to ask me about the story. It's nice to take a break from the grinds of daily life to indulge in writing.

I hope this chapter satisfies.

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_No Name' _by **Asian Kung Fu Generation** and '_Kimi to Machi Made_' also by **Asian Kung Fu Generation**.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
He'd Done So Well To Hide**

**

* * *

  
**

The Kuchiki household was just as silent as any other day as Miyako briskly prepared for breakfast. Much to the housekeeper's dismay, she was running late. As days passed, the dinner party that the Kuchiki clan was hosting loomed ever so closer and having been tasked with watching over the preparations to ensure that everything met Byakuya's standards, Miyako was at her wits ends. She bustled between the kitchen and the dining room, perhaps carrying more than her slender arms could realistically handle.

"If you rush back and forth any faster, you'll wear a dent through the floor, Miyako-san," a sleepy voice interrupted the housekeeper.

Miyako looked up and found the time to smile at the newly risen Rukia as the younger Kuchiki inched her way into the dining area. It had been a month since Rukia returned from her excursion with Shiba Kaien and from the time that the woman had returned, Miyako noticed a change in the Shinigami's demeanour. Rukia seemed happier about something and radiated an aura of accomplishment. When Rukia shared that she had finally been able to achieve shikai, Miyako organized a small celebration for Rukia in the thirteenth division barracks with the help of Ukitake Juushiro.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama," Miyako greeted, continuing to set the table.

Rukia took her usual seat at the table and watched as Miyako continued to run back and forth, appearing to have forgotten to take one item out of the kitchen after another. Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she observed the housekeeper. The woman certainly took her obligations seriously and Rukia was sure that Miyako's current absent minded nature was a side effect to the stress the dinner party was causing her. Rukia's nii-sama had made it clear that he wanted Miyako supervising all preparations made. She was the only one who had a firm grasp on the way Byakuya preferred things and Byakuya did not look kindly upon errors made by his staff.

"You didn't eat again this morning, did you, Miyako-san?" Rukia finally decided to speak up. "You're just like nii-sama, only nii-sama actually eats properly during dinner."

Rukia neglected to mention that Byakuya probably only ate properly in the evenings because he knew that he needed food to keep his reiatsu up. Miyako shushed Rukia when she heard the comment and put her hands on her hip as she took yet another precious moment to respond to Rukia.

"I suppose it's a good thing that I don't need food then, ne Rukia-sama?" Miyako joked.

The retort that Rukia had prepared for whatever reason Miyako gave faded from her thoughts. Miyako was right. She didn't actually have to consume food because she lacked any spiritual power that would merit a need to do so. Miyako didn't get hungry like Rukia did and knowing the housekeeper, Rukia guessed that Miyako probably felt that it was good food put to waste if she was the one eating it.

"Regardless of whether or not you really need the food, Miyako-san, I refuse to let any piece of food pass my lips until you sit down and eat something yourself."

"Rukia-san," Miyako said exasperatedly, "I have no time for this. There are still so many things that need to be done for Kuchiki-sama's dinner. I am certain he'll fire me if there is something that displeases him."

Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Although her elder brother did get rather meticulous with his requirements, she highly doubted that there was any risk of Miyako getting fired. No one knew Byakuya more than Miyako, except for maybe Genrei and Rukia herself. If that alone wasn't enough to ensure Miyako's employment, the housekeeper was also quite hard on herself and went to great lengths to make sure that things were done right. Miyako may be demure and non-confrontational, but if things weren't done correctly, she wasn't afraid to scold the servant making the error.

Miyako pushed the plate of food closer to Rukia, silently asking her charge to eat so that she could continue her work. The younger woman crossed her arms and turned her head away from the food, chin held high. It was unlike Rukia to throw a tantrum, as mild as this one was, but the Kuchiki adoptee had decided with a firm resolve that she was going to make Miyako eat. A few dragging moments later, Miyako grudgingly conceded and sat down across from Rukia.

"Arigato for joining me for breakfast, Miyako-san," Rukia smiled, picking up her chopsticks.

"I may regret saying this, Rukia-sama, but I'm afraid that I find myself unhappy that your nii-sama allowed you to leave for that excursion with Kaien-fukutaicho," Miyako said, pulling a bowl of rice towards her. "You're much more insistent than you used to be."

Rukia laughed but made no response. She wouldn't dare act this way around Byakuya, but Rukia had indeed claimed a new found spirit and energy that she wouldn't trade for any riches. Half a bowl of rice and some grilled fish later, Rukia was well on her way to the thirteenth division and Miyako at the main pavilion resuming her duties.

---

The birds chirped sweetly in the gardens as Miyako tended to her plants. It had been a long day at the pavilion with some of the newly hired servants questioning her authority left and right. Being unaware of the circumstances, they held a grudge against Miyako, finding it unfair that she was the sole employee allowed to tend to the direct needs of the famous Kuchiki Byakuya. For the more seasoned Kuchiki clan employees, they dared not question Miyako's judgement. In the past, when Miyako had requested a rare day off to tend to personal matters, some of the ladies in the staff had the unpleasant duty of filling in for her. According to Rukia, most of the servants had been traumatized by Byakuya's unhappiness with the way things were being done.

"He was especially unresponsive with the tea they were serving nii-sama," Rukia had said before, barely able to control her laughter as she recalled the frightened faces of the servants. "Nii-sama wasn't even that mad yet."

Miyako smiled warmly to herself as she cut a few camellia buds from her stems. She returned her scissors and hung the camellia buds on her drying rack when the Seireitei alarms began to shatter her peace. An explainable cold foreboding encased Miyako as she neglected to return her drying rack properly and turned towards the main pavilion, running as fast as her kimono permitted. She arrived quickly at the pavilion and spotted a low ranking Shinigami walking out of the building with a hell butterfly flying away. Miyako recognized the Shinigami as Shigure, one of the men in the sixteenth squadron of the sixth division that had taken a liking to one of the servants.

He looked as if he was about to leave when Miyako called out to him. Shigure turned towards the source of the voice and recognized Miyako as well as the housekeeper that had delivered his taicho a letter during a downpour. Needing to leave quickly, Shigure met Miyako halfway.

"Shigure-san, ne? What's going on?" Miyako asked, her breathing just a tiny bit laboured.

"There was an outbreak of hollow and menos in the living world, Miyako-san," Shigure responded.

Miyako had a difficult time registering what he had just been told. From what Rukia had obligingly shared with her in the past, it was common to have one or two hollow to show up at one time and that was why they stationed one Shinigami in separate towns. But to have an outbreak?

"Gomen, demo, how did this happen?"

"Gomen ne, Miyako-san," Shigure replied looking just as stunned with the news. "I have no answer for your question, only that the twelfth division has informed all squads that the sudden influx of hollows could mean that a series of hollow baits were set all around Karakura Town."

Miyako couldn't, for the life of her, understand why someone would want to bait such horrible creatures to certain locations but it looked like she wouldn't be getting an explanation anytime soon. The Shinigami looked quite impatient to take his leave.

"Do you need to go?" Miyako asked lamely.

"Hai. The sixth and thirteenth divisions are being dispatched to control the hollow," Shigure answered, "The agents in the real world aren't enough to control to the numbers."

"Gomen, Shigure-san," Miyako said, taking a step back. "Please stay safe and away from any risky situations. Yui will be worried should she hear that you have been hurt."

Whether the Shinigami had time to blush that Miyako knew his little secret, Miyako was likely never to find out. Shigure had disappeared in a fraction of the time that it took her to blink and it did little to clam her nerves. As Miyako reset a course back to Byakuya's small home, worry set in as she imagined Byakuya and Rukia handling more than two hollows each. Had Miyako realized that she was implying that Byakuya couldn't handle two hollows, she would have berated herself but it was only last month that her employer had left for the real world to deal with the creatures. As if that wasn't enough, she also had Rukia to worry about.

'_They're more than capable of fending for themselves._'

Miyako stopped mid step and whirled around to look for the voice's owner. She saw no one except for a few servants at the pavilion. They were too far away to have been the speaker. Though she shivered at the unexplainable voice, she agreed with its statement. With no other constructive chore to busy herself with, Miyako returned to her gardens and examined some of the newly planted camellia seeds. They had sprouted well but the flowers had yet to bloom. Picking up a drying rack that she had set out earlier in the month, Miyako brought the nicely dried leaves to the kitchen and placed the fragrant leaves into a jar. Off to the left there were a few dried buds that she was going to turn into matcha. She had developed a method with the tea growing, learning that shading them made the leaves darker and sweeter. She de-veined the items and began the tedious process of crushing the plans.

Half way through the process, a knock at the door distracted Miyako. Wiping her hands quickly on a towel, Miyako quickly rushed to the front door, hoping to see either Rukia or Byakuya. Sliding the door open, she felt her heart drop when she didn't see either of her two charges. Rather, she came face to face with a member of the fourth division.

"Miyako-san?" the Shinigami asked.

"Hai," Miyako returned, "Can I help you?"

"Gomen nasai for disturbing you, Miyako-san," the Shinigami shifted his weight to his other foot, "Demo, Kuchiki-taicho has requested that you bring a spare uniform to the medical corps."

Miyako felt her hands grow cold and sweaty, "H-has anything happened to the Kuchiki-sama?"

"Iie, Rukia-san was injured," noting Miyako's growing panic, the Shinigami quickly added, "Demo, she's been healed already. Her injuries were nothing too major but Rukia-san needs a change of clothes."

Miyako was ready to ask a next set of questions when a familiar flash of red pony-tailed hair appeared in her peripheral vision. He was mumbling as he approached, something about Byakuya talking to him and not the fourth division member. His eyebrows were pinned together when he drew nearer.

"Hey you, half-pint," Renji called out loudly, "Get back to the fourth division."

"Hai, Abarai-fukutaicho!"

As soon as the lower ranked Shinigami had gone, Renji turned to Miyako, throwing his sword up to rest on his shoulder. He cocked his head to the side and sighed, "The kid didn't even get the instructions right. Kuchiki-taicho is the one that needs a change of uniform, but he wants you to bring a kimono for Rukia to change into as well."

"Should I give you Kuchiki-sama's uniform?" Miyako asked, feeling ready to fall down. The way the fourth division Shinigami had been speaking made her want to keel over with anxiety. The young man certainly had a flair for dramatics.

"Nah," Renji replied curtly, "He wants you to bring the clothes yourself 'cause I gotta get to work on those reports as soon as possible. He hates it when I leave those things for a later date and he's got to go brief the sotaicho with Ukitake-taicho in a little while."

"I understand," Miyako replied, exhaling deeply and clutching the neckline of her kimono tightly. "Please, take care, Renji-kun."

"You too, nee-san."

Renji was gone before Miyako could slide the door shut. She rushed around the home, gathering the requested clothing and nimbly packing some food and a kit full of medicinal herbs. It hadn't even occurred to Miyako that all of the injuries should already have been taken care of by the medical squad. After all, Unohana Retsu was not one to let any injury remain unhealed. Miyako shifted the weight of her burden in her arms before pulling her travelling haori on top of her kimono.

The housekeeper arrived at the fourth division medical corps in a more than timely fashion. Though it took her longer than she imagined finding her way through the many winding halls, she finally found a free Shinigami to point her in the direction of Rukia's location. As she neared the room, Miyako saw Byakuya standing to the side of the door talking to an unnamed Shinigami. She rushed forward, excused herself for interrupting and bowed before her employer.

"Kuchiki-sama," Miyako said, holding out the neatly packaged uniform. "Is everything alright?"

"Hai," Byakuya replied, taking the uniform. He quickly turned to leave and change but not before requesting that Miyako change Rukia's clothing.

Byakuya disappeared quickly, leaving Miyako dumbfounded for just a moment. She heard a groan from inside the room and found herself reminded that she wasn't here to loiter around one of the medical corps' hallways. Upon entering the room, Miyako's voice caught in her throat when she saw Rukia laid out on the bed. The younger of the two women looked to be in some pain but at least there were no more visible wounds. Those had been taken care of by a medical Shinigami.

"Rukia-sama," Miyako said, drawing Rukia's attention to her. "Daijobu?"

"Hello Miyako-san," Rukia said softly as she sat up. "I'm alright. Just a little sore and tired."

"I can imagine," Miyako sighed, "I think you might have over exerted yourself just a little, ne? You just got back from a training excursion after all. What were you thinking rushing into battle like that?"

Try as she might, Rukia had some difficulty in discontinuing the housekeeper's rant. The young Kuchiki just nodded as Miyako voiced her opinions all the while aiding Rukia in her attempt to undress and put on the kimono that had been brought for her. Despite her weariness, Rukia could not help but chuckle at the way Miyako was acting. She truly was like a mother, tutting and clicking her tongue at the careless mistakes that Rukia would occasionally make. At this moment, it was as if Miyako was scolding Rukia for a spilled glass of milk rather than serving under the thirteenth division as her job prescribed.

"Miyako-san," Rukia was finally able to interject in between a breath that Miyako sucked in. "I didn't rush into anything. I was sent to the real world, remember? It's a part of my job as a Shinigami. And if it weren't for Kaien-dono's training, I would probably be in worse shape."

"Hai," Miyako sighed, "Gomen ne, Rukia-sama. It's just that I worry every time I hear those alarms go off. I know you and your nii-sama are very capable Shinigami, demo, it doesn't stop me from worrying. You and Byakuya-sama are all I have."

Rukia had never heard her housekeeper say anything like that before. Instead of delving deeper into the topic, Rukia yawned and leaned back with a grateful smile on her small face. The worn out young woman was asleep before her brother returned. When Byakuya stepped back into the room, he barely acknowledged Miyako's presence as he claimed a seat on the chair a few feet away from the bed that Rukia was resting on. Miyako took the dirtied and bloodied uniform from Byakuya's hands and made quick work of folding and setting them away where no one could see them until she would need to spend a night scrubbing the stains out.

Digging deep into the bag that she brought with her, Miyako fished the jar of tea leaves just as a Shinigami returned with a pot of hot water that she had asked for earlier. She thanked the young man silently and accepted the tea cup that he handed to her as well. Making Byakuya's tea, she gently set it before him with a small, encouraging smile.

"Arigato, Miyako-san." Byakuya spoke.

As the sun fell from the skies, Miyako sat on the opposite side of the room that Byakuya occupied. They were both silent, Miyako only moving if Byakuya asked for something and the sixth division taicho keeping his eyes trained intently on his younger sister. Miyako watched her employer, careful not to alert him to her gaze. At this moment, Miyako simply could not believe how long it took her trained eyes to finally find the little pool of emotion and worry that Byakuya had done so well to hide from those that didn't bother to look close enough.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me. I'm sorry this chapter sucked butt. I'll make up for it next time.

-the holy see


	6. Kimono

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:**

Thanks so much to everyone that left encouraging notes for the last chapter. I'm happy to report that I'm back to a regular university schedule along with a relatively well paying job so things are getting back on track. With my new university schedule, it really gives me a lot of time to write, so I hope this chapter wasn't too long of a wait. Truthfully, I was a little overwhelmed that there were so many reviews. I was half expecting there to be none because my other story, As the Pendulum Swings, didn't get many. I fear I may be losing readers (wince). But so long as someone is reading, I'll write. I've been making use of my spare time to catch up on Naruto (laughs) but I just couldn't sleep so I decided it was my gut telling me to write another chapter for this fic.

Thanks again and enjoy! P.S. Last chapter, I typed "Kumiko" instead of "Miyako" at some point, sorry about that! Kumiko is the name of my character in my other fic. I'll go back and fix that some time soon.

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_Asterisk' _by **Orange Range** and '_Natsunohi, Zanzou_' by **Asian Kung Fu Generation**.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
_Kimono_**

**

* * *

  
**

Her eyes were inanimate and stationary, the state that Byakuya hated the most and yet the only state he would ever see such beautiful eyes in again. His lips thinned as he gazed at the only photograph that he kept of Hisana as it sat idly on the altar, a stick of incense lit by its side. He longed to reach out and stroke the length of her cheek, to relish the warmth that they would have emitted from the blush she would have had. But he didn't extend his hand. What use was there in reaching for something he wasn't going to get back? Instead, his hands came together before his chest as he said a silent prayer for the soul of his dead wife.

As he finished his prayer, Byakuya opened his eyes and took another long glance at the smiling face of Hisana. What had he done to deserve the pain of having his wife taken away from him? What had he done to deserve becoming a widower? In the end, Byakuya had always rationalized that it was because he broke the rules. Those who break rules are not supposed to go without punishment. Hisana's death was his punishment. Byakuya swallowed hard. He broke the rules when he adopted Rukia and could only sit and wait for what fate would deal him as punishment.

"Hisana," Byakuya said, his voice audible to only himself. "Rukia was injured yesterday. It wasn't nearly as serious as any of those I have encountered, but I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my chest when I learned of it. I apologize for having allowed this to happen."

The nobleman's normally relaxed demeanour changed only in the clenching of his fists. They tightened around his hakama tightly enough to leave a permanent wrinkle on the crisp fabric. Byakuya had vowed to Hisana that he would protect her sister. Their sister. It was the only thing that Hisana had asked of him. If he failed at keeping that promise, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Ukitake-senpai and I came to an agreement long before Rukia's induction into the thirteenth division," Byakuya continued, his fists unclenching as he regained his composure, "But I am almost certain that he'll go behind my back and offer her a seated position, despite my objections. Hisana, my dreams have been utterly inexplicable. There is always a scent that I know very well and yet I can never remember when my dreams have ceased. It confounds and infuriates me."

Byakuya heard no response or opinion on the matter. Of course he wouldn't. The dead didn't speak. What a fool he must have looked like, speaking to a photograph. The last of the incense burned and the ash fell into the holder, mingling with the many remnants of past offerings. The tall man stood quickly and sealed the altar behind its door bitterly.

It was only when Byakuya reached for his captains haori that he remembered it was his sabbatical today. He redrew his arm and pulled out his robes instead, dressing as the clan head that he was instead of the captain's uniform he donned every day. Having forbidden anybody to set foot in his room, Byakuya folded his futon neatly and placed it inside the cabinet. He picked up the tea pot that he took into his room previously and set it just outside his bedroom door for Miyako to retrieve later on in the day.

On his way to the dining room, Byakuya passed Miyako's favorite window, finding his housekeeper already busying herself with her precious plants. Byakuya shook his head. Miyako's devotion to the garden was, just like his mother's, far too confusing for him to comprehend. As a man of his stature, he certainly enjoyed the benefits of a beautiful garden to step into but the effort that Miyako put into tending to her plants was something he would never try to understand. On the other hand, he tried not to think much of it because of the tea that it yielded.

From the corner of his eye, Byakuya took notice of the breakfast that had been carefully laid out for him. It was still steaming but it didn't surprise Byakuya in the least. Miyako seemed to have a way of always making sure that his meals were warm. A freshly prepared pot of tea sat atop a makeshift burner. Byakuya looked over the plate of food as he kneeled at the table, reaching for the chopsticks. Something in Byakuya's mind clicked and he quickly changed his mind, pushing the tray away from him instead and bringing the tea pot closer.

"_What would you do without that woman,"_ Senbonzakura's deep regal voice was so unlike his sarcastic and at times callous nature. _"She's an irreplaceable part of your everyday life, Byakuya-sama."_

"There's nothing irreplaceable about Miyako," Byakuya returned.

"_If you insist," _Senbonzakura rolled his eyes deep within Byakuya's soul, _"She's a pleasant sight though, if I do say so myself. There has to be something wrong with her. She's old, isn't she?"_

"Your words dishonour the memory of my late wife, Senbonzakura," Byakuya muttered, "I suggest you discontinue your talking."

"_Ayaa! Byakuya-sama, Hisana-sama was a kind woman that sought nothing but your happiness and the well being of her sister."_

"Be that as it may, if you intend to seek a match for me, it would do you well to look within a circle of more appropriate social statures," Byakuya quickly ended the conversation.

Byakuya's eyes travelled back to the food on the tray. Perfectly cooked tamago sat on a round dish with broiled salmon on another. The rice looked to be slightly stickier than normal, the way he preferred it, and his preferred pickled plums sat in a generous amount on a side dish. He knew it was a waste of perfectly good food, but Byakuya never really did eat breakfast. It was Hisana who had taught him to indulge in the morning meal before. When she died, he found that eating breakfast without her company was something he simply could not bring himself to do.

The sound of the shoji screen opening and closing caught Byakuya's naturally alert senses. Miyako walked in, her normally pale face sporting sun-kissed cheeks. The loose braid that hung on her shoulder seemed to have been undoing itself as she made to bow to Byakuya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said as her bow deepened.

Byakuya returned the greeting as he normally did – with a nod and nothing more. As Miyako straightened from her greeting, Byakuya prepared himself to request that Miyako refrain from preparing him breakfast from now on. It was too great of waste of time and resources. The smile on Miyako's face as she kneeled at his side and refilled his tea cup stopped him from doing so. He just couldn't do it and he didn't quite know why.

"How are the preparations for the dinner coming, Miyako-san?"

The dinner party. It was an event that would normally not merit a follow up had it not been for the importance that the elders emphasized for this particular event. In any case, the dinner was to involve high ranking members of the Gotei protections squads and several noble family representatives. Nowhere in his job description did it say that Byakuya was responsible for the elders keeping up their appearances but his grandfather had done it and so would he. The most notable guests for the evening would include the Kyoraku, Shiba and Shihouin clan alongside the attendance of Ukitake Juushiro, Unohana Retsu and the captain commander.

"The preparations have been going as planned with little to no problems, Byakuya-sama," Miyako informed her employer. "The cooks have all been briefed with your meal preferences and will build a menu accordingly."

"Yoi," Byakuya responded with yet another nod. "Miyako-san, I would like for you to be present at the affair. I have no confidence in the servants and their inability to prepare tea properly."

Miyako smiled, her eyes bright, "Hai, Byakuya-sama, it is an honour to serve such esteemed guests at an important occasion."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miyako-san," Byakuya responded quickly, "You will perform the tea ceremony, a far greater honour than being a servant at a party. I will not have you waiting on us like one of the dim-witted servants running around the main manor grounds. After the tea ceremony, you may return here."

As Byakuya drank his tea, the smile fell from Miyako's face. She quickly apologized for her assumption before excusing herself, taking the untouched tray of food with her. The nobleman was, of course, right. To be requested specifically to perform a tea ceremony was a great honour for Miyako but the idea of returning to an empty household saddened her. Especially when so many people would be at the main grounds. Not that Miyako intended to be a part of the merry making; rather she enjoyed the lively sound of chattering people. Though the housekeeper had grown accustomed to the quiet and lonely manor, it by no means meant that she enjoyed it.

It was later in the day when Miyako was out at the back of the manor washing the clothes that Rukia would wear to the dinner party. She still had to dry and starch the robes that Byakuya ritually wore as the head of the Kuchiki clan. As the tasks for the day listed themselves in her mind, she heard the clattering of a pan from the kitchen. She dropped the kimono she held in her hands and quickly made her way back inside only to find Rukia in the kitchen.

The younger of two blushed and greeted Miyako apologetically, "Gomen, Miyako-san for missing breakfast."

"Rukia-sama, there is no need to apologize," Miyako said, rushing to pick up the pan that sat on the floor, "But next time you're hungry, please do look for me instead of bending one of my pans out of shape."

"You always work so hard though," Rukia responded, "And I saw you busy with laundry. I thought I might let you take a rest from having to fix me a meal when it was my fault. I should have gotten up on time."

"Please, Rukia-sama," Miyako laughed, washing her hands before pulling out some eggs from storage, "I like doing these things. Otherwise, there would be nothing to do and I would find myself in a displeasing state of being."

Rukia leaned back against the wall and watched as Miyako lit some kindling to light the stove, "You work too hard, Miyako-san. I don't think I've ever seen you take a day off."

Miyako sighed, cracking an egg into a bowl with some sugar and soya before beating it well with her cooking chopsticks, "I'm afraid I do not have much of a life outside these grounds, Rukia-sama. I grew up here."

"All the more reason for you to go out once in a while," Rukia laughed, "Nii-sama and I can take care of ourselves one day in a week."

Miyako waved Rukia's insistence aside and shooed her away from her side with her free hand worried that the girl would burn herself. None-the-less, Rukia peeked over Miyako's shoulders trying to get in a few silent cooking lessons for the days that she would have to fend for herself in the kitchen. Rukia was very much set in her decision that Miyako needed days off but when she said that she and Byakuya could fend for themselves, she was bluffing. Rukia didn't know how to cook and was quite certain that she would do more harm than good to any body's health if she was left to her own devices in the kitchen.

"Neh, Miyako-san, a few people at the thirteenth division had some of that mochi you sent with me the other day and were quite fond of it."

"Please do thank them for me, Rukia-sama," Miyako replied, setting the freshly cooked tamago on a small platter. "I'd be happy to make more for them if they would like."

"You really are in the habit of spoiling people, aren't you? You don't even know them and already I can tell you'll spoil them."

As Miyako defended herself, Rukia took notice of the kimono that Miyako was wearing. It was modest and simple, much like the woman that wore it, but the design wasn't one that she had seen before. It must have been new and Rukia looked for some confirmation.

"Although I'm very happy with my wages, I'm afraid that I can't afford to buy new kimonos, Rukia-sama," Miyako said, looking to be somewhat embarrassed. "I purchased this particular kimono second hand off of a man in the market. His daughter had recently been married off and had no use for any of the kimonos she used to wear."

Noticing the time, Miyako quickly finished off the meal she was preparing and set it on the dining table for Rukia before excusing herself saying that Byakuya's tea would have probably gone cold by now and she would need to bring him a fresh pot. As Miyako rushed off into the kitchen, Rukia made a mental note to do something about Miyako's kimonos. A woman that did so much for little to no recognition deserved much more than a second hand kimono. Rukia choked on a piece of fish when she realized what this entailed. No matter how much she wanted to give Miyako a brand new kimono, she didn't have the money to pay for it either. She was going to need her nii-sama to fund this particular project of hers. Rukia quickly gulped down some tea only to feel the scalding of her tongue a few moments afterwards. What a sight she must have been.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was shorter than others but I do have good news! The action in the chapters have been relatively slow, I know, but things will finally start picking up next chapter. I'm reading over the outline I made right now and I can tell you that I'm weaving in a few integral characters into the story line including ...drum roll please...Ukitake Juushiro. His significance in this story will finally start to unfold.

See you guys next chapter!


	7. Omae Dattanda

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:** Wow. I'm on a writing roll here. I wasn't expecting two updates in two days and I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I always love hearing from you guys. So here it is, the official induction of Juushiro and some other characters into the story. Who is that voice in Miyako's head? Read and find out!

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend '_Mugen Gilder' _by **Asian Kung Fu Generation** and 'Shojo S' by **Scandal**, plus _'Omae Dattanda' _by **Kishidan**.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Omae Dattanda**

**

* * *

  
**

Lantern after lantern was raised up along both sides of the pathway towards the grand pavilion of the Kuchiki manor. There were colourful and would do well to set a festive mood when the sun went to rest and candles were put inside them. Miyako nodded to no one in particular as she watched the last of the decorative preparations being made. Tonight was the fruit of all of her hard word for the past several days and there seemed to have been no complaint on the part of the Kuchiki clan head.

A passing servant greeted Miyako cheerfully, gesturing to the beautiful tea cups she was carrying in a rather large tray. Miyako smiled in return and bowed just a tad to show her appreciation of such fine pottery. Everything had gone smoothly for the day and none of the lower ranked servants were questioning her authority. All in all, Miyako was tired and yet so very proud of her work.

Leaving one of the older men in charge of overseeing the last few preparations, Miyako returned to the manor to quickly press Byakuya's robes and Rukia's kimono. She left Byakuya's clothing outside of his bedroom neatly in a basket before she carried Rukia's kimono gingerly to the younger woman's room. Miyako tapped her knuckles lightly against the wooden frame of the shoji door.

"Rukia-sama?" Miyako called when she received no immediate answer.

There were light footsteps and the shoji screen opened slowly to reveal a haggard looking Rukia. The Kuchiki adoptee beckoned Miyako to enter quickly before the slid the door shut behind her. Rukia ran to Miyako, falling to her knees and grabbing at the crisp fabric of the housekeeper's kimono.

"Rukia-sama!" Miyako exclaimed, falling to her knees as well. "You must not fall to your knees before me. I am of no stature for that, please stand up."

"Tell nii-sama I'm sick, Miyako-san," Rukia said, "I don't want to go to this dinner party. I'll just end up embarrassing him."

Formal events truly were Rukia's weakness. Miyako giggled lightly at the desperate and yet comical look on Rukia's face as she pleaded with her like an adolescent child. Miyako led Rukia to the small mirror and sat her down, picking up a comb given to the girl by her brother.

"You'll do fine, Rukia-sama," Miyako comforted as she began combing Rukia's hair. "Forget about the elders, ne? Byakuya-sama adopted you, there's nothing more they can do about it. Look, I've already picked out an appropriate furisode kimono for you to wear and what's more, you have impeccable manners."

Rukia exhaled a little. Miyako had been vital in teaching Rukia proper etiquette when she was first adopted and upon her request, she even had Miyako run through scenarios with her and comment on whether her behaviour was suitable or not. Her small hand landed on the fabric of her furisode and she smiled at the particular garment that Miyako selected. When she had first come to live at the Kuchiki manor, she had little to no worldly belongings that were suitable for a noble. Byakuya immediately sent her to kimono makers with Miyako. This particular furisode was the first one that Miyako had picked out and it complemented Rukia's dark hair and eyes quite nicely.

The remainder of Miyako's time with Rukia was spent dressing her in the kimono. She heard Byakuya's deep voice call to her not a moment after she exited Rukia's room.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako called out to the voice that trickled from the drawing room.

She entered the room soon after and found Byakuya at his desk. Even before a party Byakuya was still working. His hands moved deftly as he switched signed papers for unsigned ones, his right hand imprinting his signature with a flick and flourish of his wrist. As she neared his desk, Byakuya glanced up quickly at her. Miyako looked just as timid as always, her long black tresses hanging over one shoulder as her hands folded neatly before her stomach. Byakuya gestured to a large box that sat near the fireplace on the smooth tatami floor.

"Open it."

Miyako was at a loss for words. Never before had Byakuya presented her with anything akin to a gift and judging by the box that housed this particular item, it must not have been cheap. Miyako settled onto her knees and lifted the box's cover. The breath she had just taken caught in her throat as her eyes skimmed over the fabric of a beautiful deep purple furisode kimono that rested within the box.

"Rukia mentioned that you might not have something suitable for tonight's festivities," Byakuya found himself explaining, not bothering to take his eyes off of his work.

Picking up the furisode, Miyako was stunned at the craftsmanship behind the garment. White blossoms adorned the bottom of the kimono along with other intricate designs along the sleeves. The obi was luxuriously black, silver needle work coming into play. The housekeeper quickly set the kimono back in its box, unable to touch it any longer.

"It's beautiful, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, standing up and bowing, "But I cannot accept it. It's much too expensive to be given to me. It must cost more than you pay me in a year."

"Your inability to graciously accept a gift is insulting, Miyako-san," Byakuya said. "My mother was very fond of you and you've done more than enough to help Rukia adjust to a new life. That is more than enough to merit yourself a gift."

Byakuya's eyes finally left his paperwork to see his housekeeper's face. Her cheeks were flushed. The beautiful pink tint was something he never saw on Hisana's face and he found himself drawn to the way it flattered Miyako's sun deprived skin. It was true. Miyako really did more than enough to merit herself a gift of some sorts. Byakuya could not help but recall how Miyako stood by Hisana's side when other servants would openly express their distaste for the late Kuchiki wife.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, picking up the box and cradling it to her chest.

She was dismissed soon after. Her knuckled had gone white due to the grip at which she held her present. Miyako had lost the kimono that Tokio had given her but she was given something much more beautiful in return. If anything happened to this particular kimono, Miyako didn't know what she would do.

---

The last remainders of sunlight ebbed away as Miyako took her place at the foot of a veranda. Up the stairs and past the shoji doors is where the tea ceremony would take place – an official opening to the night's festivities. As the tea master for the evening, Miyako met all of the guests as they arrived. For the latter half, she was joined by Rukia who seemed much more at ease to be by Miyako's side.

Yamamoto Genryuusai was one of the first guests to arrive along with Unohana Retsu and while Rukia looked slightly uncomfortable under the sotaicho's stern gaze, Miyako was reminded of her own grandfather and had to bow low to make sure that the captain commander saw no traces of the light laughter that dotted her face. Omaeda Marechiyo and Soifon soon followed along with a few representatives from the lowest noble houses. Kira Izuru walked forward and greeted Rukia kindly and when the young lady spotted Shiba Kaien enter the premises, her smile grew wider and her face began to glow.

Though Miyako was very polite to each of the guests she greeted, it wasn't until she caught a glimpse of long white hair against a captain's haori that her attention heightened. The tall man walked alongside a much more relaxed looking captain with long brown hair and a pink kimono hanging on his shoulders.

"Ukitake-taicho," Miyako smiled at the familiar face, bowing in front of the lower nobleman, "I am pleased to see you again."

Juushiro smiled as his eyes fell on the housekeeper of the Kuchiki household. He held his hand out to the lady, waiting patiently for her to rest her own smaller hand in his. His grasp was firm but gentle, a testament to the captain's personality.

"I'm afraid it is I who is most pleased with this," Juushiro returned.

The thirteenth division looked exceptionally handsome this evening. Perhaps it was the healthier glow that encompassed his body. Miyako's cheeks pinked a little bit at the contact as she had little to no physical contact with anyone of the opposite sex. She withdrew her hand from Juushiro's soon after, not knowing what else to do.

"Your furisode is quite a work of art," the brown haired man interrupted as Juushiro greeted Rukia.

Noticing the startled look on Miyako's face, Juushiro quickly intervened, "Miyako-san, this is Kyoraku Shunsui, the eighth division captain. Shunsui, I am pleased to introduce to you Tsubaki Miyako-san, Byakuya-kun's housekeeper."

"I am honoured to meet you, Kyoraku-taicho," Miyako smiled after she recovered from the unabashed manners of the eighth division taicho. "And thank you for your compliment. Kuchiki-sama has graciously gifted me with this kimono for tonight. I hope you enjoy tonight's festivities."

"I'm sure I will," Shunsui smiled.

The guests had all gathered in the tea room having greeted all of their companions for the evening. Byakuya took his seat at the prime spot around the circle. A few elders flanked him and the rest of the guests sat according to social status and rank. Miyako had gone to prepare the necessary tools she would need for the tea ceremony after quietly excusing herself.

"Kuchiki-taicho," Shunsui called out to Byakuya, sitting leisurely next to Juushiro and pointing at the door that Miyako had just exited from. "You've been holding out on me."

Byakuya's eyes closed as he ignored his fellow captain's comment. Juushiro, who was seated more appropriately than this closest friend quietly requested that Shunsui take a more proper kind of sitting style. The white haired captain covered this quickly with a comment of his own, "Miyako-san _is_ looking quite charming."

"I have to agree," stated a man sitting beside Kira.

Eyes turned to see this unidentified man. He appeared to be a member of one of the lowest noble houses in the Seireitei. Kaien was quick to notice the way the man's eyes followed Miyako as she re-entered the tea room and took her seat next to the burner. Perhaps it was the innate kindness and protectiveness that Kaien had or the fact that the housekeeper shared his wife's name, but he found the need to take some sort of action.

"Rukia," Kaien said quietly to the woman next to him, "When you get the chance, I would like for you to warn Miyako to keep her distance from that man. He's earned himself the reputation of a womanizer. Don't want Miyako mingling with someone like him, even if he is a noble."

"Hai, Kaien-dono," Rukia obliged, her eyes falling on the shady character sitting a few meters away from her.

Miyako lit the kindling of the hearth and set the pot of water on top of it. She laid her various tools out beside the hearth on top of a nicely crafted tea towel. Miyako walked back to take her place just outside the circle of guests to wait for the water to come to a boil. It was only then that she would be able to truly start the ceremony. There was a quiet but lively chatter filling the tea room. It was like music to Miyako's ears as she loved to be in the presence of company. She enjoyed observing people though, not actually being involved in their conversations.

"Miyako-san," a voice called to her.

Miyako lifted her head and met the eyes of Juushiro for the second time that evening, "Hai, Ukitake-taicho."

She stood and walked to take a seat by his side while he chided her, "Please, just call me Juushiro."

"Gomen nasai, Ukitake-taicho," Miyako smiled, "But it would be inappropriate for me to do so. The elders could take every liberty in punishing me should they hear me refer to you, a noble and a Gotei captain, with such familiarity."

Juushiro rested his argument for the time being, "Very well then. I would just like to tell you how pleased I am to have you performing the tea ceremony. Since you welcomed me into the Kuchiki household, I have grown quite fond of the tea that you prepare. Not at the thirteenth division barracks or Ugendo seem to compare. I know this is quite forward but would you consider sparing me a container or two of your tea?"

A look of realization seemed to dawn in Miyako's eyes. She reached into the pocket sleeve of her kimono and withdrew a small ornate container and held it out to Juushiro with both of her hands.

"As I was preparing for tonight, I recalled that you mentioned you were just as fond of tea as Kuchiki-sama and Rukia-sama mentioned that you were often ill," Miyako smiled softly. "Some of my plants have grown quite nicely so I thought to make you this. It's a special mixture that contains mullein and angelica. The taste wasn't compromised; I assure you that it would taste exactly like the tea I serve Kuchiki-sama. However, the extra herbs I mixed into it do well to battle against your illness."

Juushiro was little more than surprised at being presented with such a thoughtful token and accepted the container graciously, "Arigato, Miyako-san. Do you know a lot about medicine?"

"Iie," Miyako smiled, hiding her face behind the sleeve of her kimono. The kindness that Juushiro showed her was unlike any she had experienced before and it was making her just a little bit flustered. She willed the rogue in her cheeks to tame themselves before she continued. "I only know what Kuchiki Tokio-sama taught me but the art of healing has always been something that fascinated me."

Miyako's attention was elsewhere in heartbeat as she heard the water bubbling away, a good sign that it was boiling. She excused herself from Juushiro's presence as she returned to her seat before the hearth tatami. As Miyako lifted the pot's lid and formally began the tea ceremony, Juushiro made a quick mental note to speak with Rukia and find out whether or not Miyako's studying medicine under Unohana Retsu was a good idea.

---

The tea ceremony was finished. All of the tools were cleared away and the hearth was recovered with the proper tatami mat. The servants had brought in dish after dish of beautifully prepared food and everyone had helped themselves to the succulent meals.

"Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto said in his rusty voice, "I commend you on finding such a skilled tea maker."

"Arigato, Yamamoto-sotaicho," Byakuya responded as elders and other guests began breaking into their own private conversations.

"Chi," Shunsui waved, "So little to say on someone else's behalf. You're too modest, Kuchiki-taicho."

Miyako reappeared after a moment's disappearance to play a small tea pot by Byakuya's side, "Kuchiki-sama, I will take my leave now."

Shunsui's ears twitched at the sentence he heard leave Miyako's mouth, "I object! You must stay for a while longer, Miyako-san. Don't deny me your pleasant company! Have some plum sake with me, I daresay it suits the color of your kimono."

"Please do, Miyako-san," Juushiro encouraged with his kind smile, "I would love to hear the secrets behind your tea."

Not knowing what to do, Miyako found herself turning to Byakuya for an answer. Their eyes met and in the many years that she had been working for Byakuya, she couldn't for the life of her understand the flicker in the eyes of her employer. After a while, Byakuya nodded his approval and turned to his right upon a question being directed to him. Miyako sat up straight in the company of Juushiro and Shunsui as they questioned her about one thing after another.

"Excuse me," the nobleman from earlier who had introduced himself as Tekura Fukizara said, a sake bottle in hand. "I am curious, Miyako, where in the Rukongai did you come from?"

The lack of honorifics surprised Miyako. She may not have been a noble but Tekura did not know her personally. Juushiro looked equally bothered the familiarity at which Tekura addressed the housekeeper and was ready to say something about it when he felt the brief and light touch of Miyako's hand. Miyako blushed at the contact. Had there been any other way to request that Juushiro not say anything, she would have employed it. It was indecent for her to be touching who ever whenever.

"Junrinan, Tekura-sama," Miyako answered politely.

"The first district," Tekura said, rephrasing Miyako's answer. "I am pleased to hear this. Even if you aren't a noble, at least you aren't filthy."

Miyako's eyes darted to Rukia who stiffened noticeably. Her heart reached out to the young Kuchiki. It seemed that where ever she was, her origins from Inuzuri followed her. Byakuya too had heard the comment and was far more displeased with it than he let on. Hisana too was from Inuzuri.

"Tekura-san," Byakuya said, intentionally demoting the honorifics he used with the man, "I would like to ask that you refrain from harassing my housekeeper about personal information."

Tekura took a sip of his sake, "You must be so pleased to have such a wonderfully beautiful woman in your home and with such skilled hands."

All eyes went to Byakuya who, though looking as calm as he normally did, was growing irritated with the man's behaviour, "Hai. Miyako-san is an asset to my household. She does her job quickly and efficiently without forsaking quality."

From Juushiro's left, Miyako blushed. This was the first time she had ever heard her employer openly complimenting her. Noticing the uncomfortable air that had begun to suffocate him, Shunsui quickly nudged Miyako to divert her attention from the exchange between Tekura and Byakuya.

"I am compelled to thank you again for such a beautiful display of tea making, Miyako-san," Shunsui said exuberantly, winking at the housekeeper.

"It was nothing but an honor, Kyoraku-taicho," Miyako returned, "Truly."

"Your husband must be at his wits end with you away from home at all times," Shunsui said with a knowing smile. Of course he knew that the lady was unmarried. The fact that she fore a furisode was enough of an indication as only single women of marrying age wore them.

"You flatter me, Kyoraku-taicho," Miyako laughed good naturedly, "But I am unmarried."

"A pleasant surprise," Shunsui responded, directing his words to Juushiro who was trying his best to engage himself in a different conversation.

As she nibbled on her pickled radish, Rukia smiled at the interaction between Shunsui and Miyako. It was pleasing to see Miyako finally socializing with someone other than her and inanimate objects. This could very well be Miyako's opportunity to meet someone that would treat her as kindly as she treated everybody else. Someone who would treat her like a woman, not a servant.

Rukia was not the only one to notice the interactions between Miyako and the guests. From his seat, Byakuya had kept a careful eye on his housekeeper, somewhat taken aback by the attention she was receiving. What's more, he was not used to having Miyako's attention elsewhere as he was accustomed to having her undivided attention. Odd. This feeling that settled in his stomach did not sit right with him and he quickly called on Miyako. She was at his side immediately.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya said, "You may now take your leave. Please prepare the home for Rukia and my return. Tonight is an especially cold spring evening."

Thankful for the excuse to leave, Miyako obeyed the wishes of her employer after bidding everyone a good evening. The conversation had taken a quick turn after Miyako's departure, everyone's attention focused on a recent prodigy that had set foot in the Shinigami Academy. He was called Histugaya Toshiro and he was nothing short of a genius in the eyes of many of his instructors. It was a seemingly neutral topic up until one of the Kuchiki elders quickly interrupted having heard enough of Gotei business.

"My esteemed guests," the elder said, "Perhaps one of your noble families have a cousin or sister that would prove to be a suitable wife for Byakuya. After all, he has most certainly had enough time to mourn Hisana's death and it's about time that he moved on."

The abrupt change of topic immediately commanded silence amongst all guests. The tension was obvious and could easily have been cut by a knife. It was common knowledge that Byakuya had been very much in love with his late wife. Shiba Kaien could stand the silence no longer. He stood up from his seat and bowed to those around him.

"I think it's about time that I took my leave," Kaien explained, scratching the back of his head, "I should get back to my home." _And my wife_, he told himself.

"I will see you out," Byakuya said and stood up as well without so much as a glance at the elders.

Though initially taken aback, Kaien walked out of the room a few steps behind Byakuya when he realized Byakuya's motives. Kaien had never really taken the time to get to know and understand Byakuya. With the cold exterior that Byakuya consistently armed himself with, Kaien just never found the need, concluding that the taicho was content left to his own devices. Having searched the steadfast eyes of the Kuchiki, Kaien was certain that he saw a trickle of hurt within the deep indigo orbs at the disrespect shown for his late wife.

Kaien understood the pain behind clan elders and their incessant expectancy for children and heirs but more importantly, Kaien also understood what it meant and felt like to be so truly in love. It was a feeling he shared with his own wife. Byakuya was very much within the right to walk away from the conversation that taken place. Kaien would have done the same if it had been him in the situation, only he wouldn't have been as tactful as Byakuya was currently being.

Byakuya remained outside after the departure of Kaien, looking at the koi as they swam care free in the pond. The elders only had one motive these days – to get him remarried. It dawned on Byakuya that their goal of having him produce an heir was probably their primary motive behind having him organize such a party to begin with. As clan head and sixth division captain, Byakuya was far from naive. He knew he would eventually have to provide a successor to the clan, he had just hoped that it would be on his own terms and on his own time. But old men were impatient and the old men that Byakuya was dealing with in particular held an obvious dislike for Hisana. They wanted her erased from his memory.

There was a discomfortingly calm aura that swept the manor grounds. Looking across the generous extent of the koi pond, Byakuya's eyes fell on the smaller household. The lights within his home flickered.

Inside, Yamamoto had decided to take his leave as well, claiming that there were some things he needed to take care of at the first division. The conversation had not been revived since Byakuya's exit. Always the one with the solution, Shunsui spoke, "Anyone see where Teruka went?"

---

Within the confines of the Kuchiki household, Miyako found herself finally at ease. She had always said that she enjoyed observing more than partaking and the interactions she partook in at the party were very new to her. She was thankful that Rukia had been there. How ironic that Rukia had been the one to comfort Miyako this time around. Juushiro had done well to make her feel slightly more at ease as well.

Miyako had dressed herself in her sleeping yukata, intending to sleep as soon as she finished heating the home. She pulled a light kosode over the yukata before making her way to the drawing room. After loosely braiding her hair over her shoulder, Miyako set about stoking the fire that she lit earlier, the dried wood egging the flames on. The main shoji door opened and slid closed loudly, startling Miyako. The dinner should not have ended yet and the foot steps were much too heavy to be Byakuya or Rukia.

Opening the screen to meet the intruder, Miyako gasped when she nearly walked into the sluggish body of the Tekura noble.

"Tekura-sama, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked, stepping back. She noticed that Tekura still had his geta on, not bothering to remove them at the genkan was an obvious act of disrespect.

"Kuchiki has graciously offered me the gift of your skilled hands," Tekura smiled, "I found myself unwilling to wait any longer."

"Onegai shimasu, Tekura-sama," Miyako took another step back, "Visitors are not permitted within this home on the manor grounds. I must ask you to leave."

And then there was that voice again. It said only one word.

'_Run.'_

Miyako darted forward and around Tekura only for the much stronger man to grab her by her kosode and fling her backwards. The force the pull was enough to rip the kosode from Miyako's body as she fell backwards and skidded well towards the fireplace. Tekura was quickly on top of Miyako, his knees pinning her down effectively as she struggled beneath him. He reached for the neckline of the yukata and, with one hard pull, tore the seams and exposed Miyako's shoulder and collar bone. Regaining the breath that had been knocked from her lungs when she fell, Miyako opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered firmly by Tekura's hand.

"How selfish," Tekura tutted nonchalantly, "A selfish servant simply will not do for the noble house of Tekura. If you're not enough for my household, much less for the very noble house of Kuchiki."

Desperation filled Miyako's chest as she pushed against his heavy body. Her hands flew up to push against his chin when he lowered his face to hers. Tekura slapped her hands away with his free arm and grabbed Miyako's right hand. Without a second though, Tekura thrust Miyako's hand down and into the flames that danced wildly by their side. At that moment, his other hand slipped from Miyako's mouth and set the housekeepers muffled screams free.

'_Hold on Miyako-san...they're coming.'_

Byakuya had just said good bye to Yamamoto when he felt the sudden appearance of a new but very faint reiatsu. He looked around him to find the new arrival but found none. Instead, he heard something that made him go cold. A scream. Miyako's scream.

Inside the tea room, the hair on Rukia's arms stood on end when she and the rest of the guests too heard the sound. It was filled with pain and dread.

"Miyako-san," Rukia whispered.

No sooner than the words fell from Rukia's lips, Juushiro and Shunsui were out the door followed quickly by Rukia and a few couple of steps behind Byakuya. The clan head was the first to arrive, rushing through the home and following the new reiatsu he felt into the drawing room. He paused for just the slightest moments upon seeing the atrocious sight of a man straddling Miyako as he held her hand into the greedy mouth of a fire.

Byakuya shot the man viciously off of Miyako with a well aimed kido spell just as Shunsui and Juushiro appeared. They quickly detained Tekura as Byakuya rushed forward to Miyako, shadowed by Rukia. Shunsui used the brute force of his fist to knock the man unconscious as Juushiro, who had surveyed the painful sight before, left to fetch Unohana Retsu.

The pain ridden cries kept spilling from Miiyako's lips as she curled onto her side, cradling her badly burnt hand to her chest. A lump formed in Rukia's throat as she watched her brother approach Miyako. Her yukata had been badly torn, indecently exposing Miyako's skin. Her hair was dishevelled and the smell of burnt skin had sickeningly filled the air.

Kneeling down at Miyako's side, Byakuya felt as if he was looking into Hisana's eyes for a split second. The look of relief mingled with pain in the eyes of his housekeeper mirrored the relief he used to see in the eyes of Hisana. Byakuya hastily grabbed Miyako's uninjured hand and pulled her slight frame to him.

Continuing to cradle her burnt hand to her chest, Miyako's left hand remained in the tight grip of Byakuya's as she pressed her forehead into his chest. His free hand ran over the length of Miyako's hair, smoothing it down. As Juushiro returned followed by a concerned fourth division captain, Byakuya let a small whisper fall from his lips for his own benefit.

_I'm here._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Well, this chapter was double the length I normally write. I hope this chapter didn't bore you. Please do take the time to drop a note if you feel like it. See you next chapter, as always.

-the holy see


	8. Leading By Example

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:** A huge thank you to all of the reviewers of last chapter. It was a whopping fourteen reviews, I think, for one chapter and it literally and figuratively blew me away. Although the literal part might have been because my window was open and right when I saw all the reviews a huge gust of wind blew by. So anyways, I don't know how I'm ever going to follow chapter seven up. I feel like I'm going to start tumbling downhill and people will hate me (nervous laughter). Anyway, here's chapter eight!

For this chapter, I'd like to recommend _'Omae Dattanda' _by **Kishidan **yet again. I've been listening to this song on loop for a very, very long time.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**_**Leading By Example**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_I'm here._

She felt so warm, so shaken, and so delicate in his arms. Her breath was ragged as she tried hard to calm herself down. The smell of burnt skin still lingered in the air and Byakuya willed the smell away as if it would erase what he had just witnessed. The pale skin of Miyako's shoulder peeked out from the rip in her yukata and Byakuya quickly pulled the torn garment up to cover the unwilling display of skin.

Across the room, Kyoraku Shunsui held the limp intruder's body up with one arm, looking tempted to just let the Tekura noble's body crumple to the ground. Rukia was leaning against the wall as she held a hand to her chest, thankful that nothing worse had happened – that they had gotten there in time. In the arms of her brother, Miyako still shivered.

Miyako swallowed a sob as she cradled her injured arm closer to her chest. What would have happened if – she dared not allow herself to finish her thought. She was safe now, what more was there left to think about? The pain in Miyako's hand ebbed into a dull and irritating throb as her adrenaline finally began to kick in. Her senses heightened and alternately, her breathing slowed. She swallowed again. The housekeeper felt a chin rest against the top of her head and her vision caught the sight of long black hair falling past her face.

_Byakuya._

The young woman stiffened in the arms of her savior. As comfortable as she was in his arms, it was inappropriate and she just couldn't bring herself to risk the image of Byakuya for the sake of her own comfort. He had saved her from the loss of dignity and that in itself was more than enough. Mustering her self control, Miyako let go of the hold she had on Byakuya's robes and pulled away.

_She's moving. Is she falling?_

Byakuya's grip tightened around Miyako's hand unconsciously as his free hand fell from her head to her back. He didn't want to drop her nor have her hurt any more than she already was. From Shunsui's side, Tekura started coming to.

"Oh dear," Shunsui muttered as he peeked down at the man he held on to, "I don't think I hit him quite as hard as I should have."

It was at that moment that Juushiro reappeared in the home followed closely by Unohana Retsu and Kira Izuru. A few guards under the employment of the Kuchiki clan followed at the beckoning of Juushiro. They looked confused, to say the least, as they looked from the indisposed body of the housekeeper to the growing anger in the face of their employer.

"Arrest him."

Byakuya's voice was more firm and commanding than usual and the guards quickly moved forward to relieve Shunsui of his burden. Shunsui nodded at them and readjusted his kimono around his shoulders. He brushed his hands together soon afterwards, as if detaining Tekura had left an unappealing substance on his palms.

"First a Rukon commoner and now a servant," Tekura managed to goad as the guards led him from the room, "My, how the Kuchiki standards have fallen."

"Take him to the sixth division holding cells," Byakuya said curtly.

There had only ever been two times that Juushiro lost his temper and this moment was cutting it close to bringing that count up to a three. Tekura's words were like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. What gall he had to add insult to injury. Shunsui was quick to notice the tension in his friend's shoulders and laid a gentle hand on them as if to say _not now._ Juushiro shook his head and turned to gaze to Miyako knowing that not even Tekura's status would save him from the sixth division taicho nor himself.

Unohana was at her side, tenderly examining the extent of the housekeeper's injury so as not to cause any unnecessary pain. Byakuya held her still, replaying the sinking feeling he felt in his chest the moment he heard her scream and once again when he saw Miyako pinned to the ground, hand thrust into the fire. What would have happened if he hadn't gotten there when he did?

"Nii-sama," Rukia spoke from behind him. "We need to move Miyako to her room so that she can get healed."

It was only then that Byakuya noticed the way he was holding his housekeeper. He let her go so suddenly that if Juushiro had not been there waiting to take the woman from his arms, she would have fallen to the floor. He stood quickly and nodded to Rukia.

"Can you walk, Miyako-san?" Juushiro asked gently.

"I-I can try," Miyako replied as Juushiro let her down from his arms and onto her feet.

Miyako wobbled but remained standing. She exhaled deeply and put one foot forward. When she lifted her other foot to take another step, she lost her balance and fell right back into the thirteenth division taichou's arms.

"Gomen nasai," Miyako muttered.

"It's fine," Juushiro replied as he scooped Miyako back up into his arms and carried her to the door way.

"I do believe that this goes without having to be said, Ukitake-taichou," Unohana said as she eyed Byakuya pointedly, "But please do be careful with Miyako-san. I believe that she has been with the Kuchiki household for quite some time. She is indispensable."

No sooner had Unohana spoken, they had all left the room. Rukia looked at her brother as he stood up straight with his shoulders squared. His brows were furrowed in a way that suggested he was deep in thought. Then again, with the sixth division captain, no one ever knew what was really going in his mind. Rukia surveyed the damage done in the drawing room. Things had been knocked over, tufts of cloth lay on the floor and there was soot within the vicinity of hearth. She sighed and cringed at the violent manner that Miyako must have been handled.

Taking one last look at her brother, Rukia too left the room to be at the housekeeper's side. Byakuya waited until he was sure that everyone was within the confines of Miyako's quarters when he walked out of the drawing room and down the hall. He stopped at the entrance of his home and cast his gaze outwards and down the path towards the main gates. His eyes settled on the silhouette of Tekura as it became smaller and smaller. His eyes narrowed.

In Miyako's room, Kira had taken his leave upon the dismissal of the fourth division taichou. Although Kira was very well versed in healing kidou, one person would be enough for the job and it seemed highly unlikely that anyone would best the healing squad's captain. Rukia had pulled Miyako's futon out of the cabinet and laid it onto the floor so that Juushiro could rest Miyako's body down gently. He took a step back as Unohana kneeled down next to Miyako. Juushiro took a seat on the opposite side.

"How are you feeling, Miyako-san?" Juushiro asked only to tell himself what a stupid question it was.

Miyako's gaze turned to the man and she smiled slightly as if to tell him that she was fine. She shivered lightly and her free hand pulled her torn yukata closer around her body. Juushiro noticed the shiver and frowned. She must have been feeling so exposed in addition to the cold that was slowly filtering through the small and modest room of the housekeeper. He pulled his haori off and covered the housekeeper with it, smiling when her hand fell on his in silent thanks.

"Arigatou, Ukitake-taicho," Miyako said, "I am feeling much better, especially with your presence."

"Are you sure?" Juushiro asked.

"Hai," Miyako replied, "You carry such a warm aura. I can't help but feel safe with you around."

Miyako winced when Unohana's hands fell onto her abdomen, "Although that area of my stomach feels a little under the weather."

"Did he strike you there?" Unohana asked, lightly rubbing the stomach of her patient.

Miyako shook her head, "I don't know for sure, Unohana-taichou, gomen."

"Let's take care of hand first then I'll check to see if there are any other injuries," Unohana said and she gently pulled Miyako's injured hand towards her, silently casting a kidou spell.

A green light grew from the palms of the captain's hands and down towards the burnt hand of Miyako. It felt cool and Miyako visibly relaxed as the pain was washed away. Miyako turned her head away from the healing, not wanting to see anymore of her disfigured hand.

'_It will be alright, Miyako-san.'_

Miyako gasped and she bit her trembling lip. Juushiro looked down to see the watering eyes of his new friend and gently set his palm down on her forehead, murmuring that he wouldn't stand to see such a pretty face marred by tears.

"Ukitake-taichou," Miyako said, "I must be losing my mind."

"How so?"

"Voices," Miyako said, "No, I'm sorry, just one voice. It speaks to me on occasion and I hear it in my head."

Juushiro looked up to meet the eyes of his fellow captain, looking for any signs that she might be thinking what he was. Unohana nodded gently and ended her healing spell informing them that the more severe burns have been taken care of.

"Miyako-san," Unohana asked softly, "May I have your permission to examine your abdomen. There is something I am curious to see."

Nodding to her consent, Unohana took the signal to untie the obi of the yukata. Juushiro brought a sheet over the lower half of Miyako's body to preserve the woman's modesty as Unohana pulled the midsection of the yukata open, exposing the milky skin of the housekeeper's stomach. There was nothing visibly wrong with the abdomen as Unohana's hands traced over Miyako's skin. There were no blemishes; no signs that she was struck or otherwise as she pressed down on the stomach and asking if she felt any heightened pain.

"Nothing, Unohana-taichou," Miyako answered, "It feels more like my stomach is knotting up and once in a while, it burns."

Just once more, the two captain's eyes met and Unohana silently confirmed the guesses of the thirteenth division taicho. The door of Miyako's room slid open and Rukia entered carrying a tray with a pot of tea and four cups on it. Juushiro slid an arm behind Miyako's back to help her sit up just before the young Kuchiki could hand her a cup of tea.

"Gomen nasai, Miyako-san," Rukia said chuckling, "My tea isn't anywhere near as good as yours."

Byakuya entered just as Rukia poured Juushiro a cup of his own. In all of the years that Miyako had worked for him, this was the first time he had ever stepped foot in that particular bedroom. Just as he asked Miyako to do him the courtesy of staying out of his room, he gave her the same privacy. He took the opportunity to take in the face of the room. It was simple just like its inhabitant and in the far corner of the room he took note of a small shrine. He recognized the photograph of his mother and father instantly as they sat idly next to those of his housekeeper's own mother and father.

The shrine wasn't as grand as the one he kept in his own room for Hisana and his parents but for some reason the modest shrine seemed to speak to him just as much if not more. Miyako had loved his parents just as much as he did, Byakuya never questioned that fact. In the corner of his, Byakuya saw Unohana Retsu stand from her seat. She called his attention, asking for the opportunity to speak with him outside, privately. Byakuya obliged.

"Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana started in the polite manner she always spoke to people with, "Miyako's hand should heal well but I will need to see her for a few more sessions. Fortunately, since I was able to treat her injuries early on, there shouldn't be any visible marks left. Though, I would like to ask, Kuchiki-taichou, if you have noticed anything different about your housekeeper in the past few days."

Byakuya shook his head, "Iie."

Then again, Byakuya didn't pay very much attention to anything that didn't directly involve him.

"I see," Unohana nodded, "I have a theory, Kuchiki-taichou, that tonight's events may have triggered something in Miyako-san. She was complaining of what sounded to me like hunger pains. What's more curious is that she has attested to hearing voices in her head. I'm sure that you understand what this means."

Byakuya nodded curtly. Of course he knew.

"I assume you will want to be the one to tell Miyako-san about her developments," Unohana said, "I'll have someone from my squad inform Miyako of the next time I will see her. Be well, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Arigato, Unohana-taichou," Byakuya responded as the fourth division captain took her leave.

Waiting until the healer had stepped out of the home, Byakuya returned to Miyako's room only to hear his younger sister and senpai speaking in hushed tones as they exited the housekeeper's quarters. Though Byakuya made no motion to ask anything, Rukia knew he was curious. Her couldn't be that aloof about everything, could he?

"Miyako-san is fine now, Nii-sama," Rukia mentioned, "She's sleeping."

Byakuya acknowledged the information that his sibling had shared with him, nodding. He looked through the open shoji screen and found that the woman was indeed sleeping peacefully under her covers. Juushiro approached Byakuya and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"May I have a word, Byakuya-kun," Juushiro asked.

"Hai," Byakuya responded, "Rukia, you may join us if you wish."

Rukia thanked her brother for the offer and accepted, following them to the dining room. None of them had any desire to take their conversation to the drawing room and there was no way that Rukia would allow Miyako to clean the room. They'd have someone else do it, without a doubt.

"Unohana-taichou has informed you of Miyako's reiatsu?" Juushiro inquired.

"Hai," Byakuya replied as they settled around the dining table. "I felt it myself when we arrived earlier."

"Then you know what this means."

"Hai."

"What will you have her do?"

Byakuya was starting to grow annoyed with the endless questions the thirteenth division captain was delivering, "She is not my slave. She is free to do as she wishes."

Silently, Rukia's eyes went from her captain to her brother. It was like listening to gibberish. Yes, she understood that there was a faint reiatsu emitted from Miyako's body, but what was there to discuss now? They spoke so vaguely and her inability to truly follow the conversation was clear on her face. She decided to be bold and interrupt to respectfully ask for an explanation.

"The fact that Miyako has shown signs of having a zanpakuto spirit means that she is eligible to join the Shinigami Academy if she so wishes," Juushiro informed his squad member.

Rukia leaned back on her feet, "Forgive me for speaking plainly but I highly doubt that Miyako would choose to join the academy. I'm sure we've all seen just how bound Miyako feels to the Kuchiki house, even if we may not understand why."

She decided to leave out the fact that she actually entertained thoughts of Miyako being inducted into the Gotei Thirteen. It would have been quite the sight to behold. Byakuya remained silent, an internal debate beginning in his mind. Miyako simply was not suited for the Gotei Thirteen. She was too timid and far too gentle to be pushed into the violent world that he and his younger sister existed in. He would much rather have Miyako stay put where she was – in the separate world of the Kuchiki household.

"_But if she wants to join the protection squads, there isn't anything you can do about that," _said Senbonzakura lazily.

"I think that it's time I leave you to your thoughts," Juushiro spoke, breaking Byakuya's conversation with his zanpakuto. "I'll see you soon for Miyako-san's decision."

---

The sun was shining brightly. It had been a few days now since the incident and Byakuya found himself sitting silently at the dinner table with Rukia. Miyako walked in and kneeled down and with a small smile, set Byakuya's food down in front of him. Byakuya watched Miyako with unease, a feeling that he was fairly unaccustomed to. He had told Miyako of her situation the day after of the attack although in hindsight he probably should have waited another day.

Her reaction to the news was as he expected. She was confused, not fully understanding how it was possible that she was in possession of a zanpakuto spirit. The housekeeper was at a loss for words and her indecisive nature about her options had caused the sixth division taichou to indulge in an increasing amount of tea. Byakuya grunted silently to himself, concluding that he was apprehensive of Miyako's decision only because he wasn't looking forward to searching for someone capable enough to replace her should she choose to enter the Shinigami Academy.

"Have you eaten anything today, Miyako-san?" Rukia asked with a small frown when Miyako set Rukia's food down in front of her. "It's different now. You have to start eating regularly or you're going to get weak."

Miyako looked to Byakuya as she sought an answer. She couldn't help but frown a little when she saw that her employer had pushed his food away from him and pulled the tea closer. Byakuya normally ate well in the evening as compared to his morning meals. Miyako's eyes dropped to the tatami floor.

"Hai, Rukia-sama," Miyako lied, "I ate earlier in the late afternoon. If it eases your mind, I'll be sure to eat something later in the evening if I feel hungry."

Thanking Rukia for her concern, Miyako excused herself and retreated to her room with a guess that the pair would be finished eating in roughly an hour. She pulled the furisode that Byakuya gave her from the laundry basket and set it down a table to fold it carefully. No amount of money could ever be enough to represent just how much Miyako treasured the kimono. As Miyako finished folding the kimono and putting it back in its box, she silently thanked the gods that she hadn't been wearing it when Tekura found her.

Tekura. Miyako trembled at the thought of the man that had imprinted her hand with the angry red burns. She held her hand tightly to her chest and sighed. Miyako was more than aware that she still had a decision to make. Every night since Byakuya shared her options with her, Miyako had thought about it carefully, wondering the right course of action was. Every fibre of her being told her that she didn't belong in the Gotei Thirteen, not formally at least. She was perfectly content with being the Kuchiki clan's housekeeper. The thought of leaving Rukia didn't settle well with her and she certainly couldn't leave Byakuya.

Miyako sighed. She knew that she was replaceable and scolded herself for even considering the thought that Byakuya wouldn't be able to let her go. As she stood and placed the kimono box in her closet, Miyako admitted to herself that it wasn't that she couldn't leave, it was that she wouldn't. Not unless she was forced to. Her eyes fell onto the drawing of Byakuya that she had stowed away in her closet.

_I don't want to leave him._

Tearing her eyes away from the drawing, Miyako shut the cabinet door with a little more force than she originally intended. How dare she think that way about a widower for even just a second? Not just a widower too, her employer. Retreating from her room, Miyako re-entered the dining room to find that Rukia had already left the table to get ready for the evening. She was going on her first patrol this evening and was obviously excited about the notion. Her eyes fell onto Byakuya's plates. They still remained untouched.

"Aren't you hungry, Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked softly.

Byakuya looked up and eyed Miyako, "I might ask you the same thing."

"Iie, Byakuya-sama," Miyako responded, "I've eaten. Tea will not be enough sustenance for you, Byakuya-sama."

"Don't to lie to me, Miyako."

The room fell silent and Miyako held the tray she was carrying close to her chest. Had she not been busy with the shame she was feeling, she might have noticed that for the first time ever, Byakuya had dropped any honorifics, referring to her simply as Miyako. Byakuya watched the fallen expression on the face of his housekeeper and sighed inwardly. He pulled his plate closer to him and with a quick and fluid movement of his wrist, picked up a piece of sashimi and placed it in his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed before looking back at Miyako, "Sit."

Miyako did as she was told, setting her tray down next to her before she settled into the seat across Byakuya. Byakuya pushed the extra platter of untouched sashimi towards Miyako, knowing that she fully understood what he meant for her to do.

"Onegai, Byakuya-sama."

"Eat."

"I should clear Rukia's setting away and get chopsticks first," Miyako reasoned.

"Leave the plates," Byakuya said, "Use the spare chopsticks from Rukia's setting. She did not use them."

Byakuya knew that Miyako was looking for every excuse not to eat. He had hoped that by leading with example, Miyako would feel compelled to eat on her own accord but if she insisted on playing the role of a stubborn little girl then Byakuya would have none of it. With no other reason not to eat, Miyako took the smallest piece of fish on the platter and placed it daintily in her mouth.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Byakuya asked, pulling his tea closer to him once more.

Miyako swallowed, "I'm afraid that I am still unsure, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya drained the last of his tea before standing and walking away from the dinner table. He stopped just before he stepped into the hallway.

"Make a decision soon, Miyako-san. Otherwise, I will be forced to make it for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I'd just like to congratulate **Anihana **on the completion of her story, "**_The Great Forgotten_**". If you haven't read it already, I suggest that you do and for those of you that have waited for update after update alongside me, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel. I know I will.

Jia-ne!


	9. Trained Ambivalence

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

* * *

** Note:** As usual, thanks to everyone that left me a review for the last chapter. I always enjoy reading through them and they give me that extra push to get an update out faster. I feel a little bit bad for neglecting As The Pendulum Swings though so I should probably update that one soon too if I expect anyone to still read it.

I didn't know what kind of Christmas present I could give everyone for being such loyal readers and reviewers so maybe this chapter will be enough. I was hard pressed to pump this one out quickly because I'm leaving town for the New Year celebration, so forgive any errors in spelling or grammar and I promise to edit it once I get back. Happy Holidays everyone.

Just as a warning though, this chapter is more driven by conversation than the rest and I hope you guys won't mind it much. Hehe. Also, Miyako is a little more animated in the way she acts but I'll leave that up to your interpretations.

* * *

For this chapter, I thought a more piano based song would suit the presence of Ukitake Juushiro. This being the case, I'd like to recommend '_Natural Pop Takagi Masakatsu Remix'_ by **Orange Range**. The original version of Natural Pop is great but the piano in the remix is just beautiful.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**_**Trained Ambivalence  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Rise and shine, Miyako._"

Some time had passed since Byakuya gave Miyako his ultimatum of sorts and the housekeeper was just as undecided as she was then. She had grown used to the soft melodic voice that whispered to her in her head and, when she was feeling bold, would reply to it. Their conversations never lasted very long though, a few minutes at best. Miyako had grown frustrated with the whole situation from time to time, wondering why it was that the voice knew her name but she could never hear his. It was either the name was blocked out completely or the voice just tapered off.

"Good morning," Miyako replied with a smile as she stepped out of her bedroom.

There still wasn't anyone in the home except for her and her invisible friend. Byakuya had left early in the morning upon the request of the commander general and Rukia was still away on an excursion to the living world. Miyako sighed, eating a small breakfast upon the explicit orders of Byakuya before making her way to the back door to get to her gardens. A knock on the front door prohibited her exit into the gardens as she detoured to see who was visiting an empty household.

"Ohayou, Miyako-san," came the cheerful greeting of the thirteenth division taichou.

Miyako smiled and greeted him with equal cheer, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ukitake-taichou."

He looked especially handsome this morning. His face held a healthy glow as opposed to the often sickly demeanour that he walked around with. A big smile graced the face of the white haired captain as Miyako welcomed him into the home and slid the door shut.

"You're looking well," Juushiro commented as Miyako led him to the drawing room.

It was spotless now. Byakuya had forced Miyako to stay out of the room until he had someone thoroughly clean the place. Had anyone else seen it, they would have never guessed that anything happened inside the warm shelf laden walls of this particular room. Miyako thanked Juushiro for his compliment and returned it.

"I'm afraid that Rukia's return will be delayed," Juushiro spoke again. "Kaien thinks that there may be a few more hollows that need to be dealt with so I've permitted an extended stay. That being the case, I would like to offer you my company for your healing session with Unohana-taichou."

Miyako stopped in the middle of opening a window, "You didn't have to come all the way here, Ukitake-taichou. I could have gone myself. You must be busy."

Juushiro waved Miyako's response off, "Please, Miyako-san. I have two very exuberant third seats that have taken the day's responsibilities onto their shoulders quite forcibly and with much gusto. Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Arigatou," Miyako replied, "I've been quite well."

"You know," Juushiro said, pulling out the tea container that Miyako had given him at the dinner party, "I went through the tea that you gave me fairly quickly. In an attempt to conserve it, I even double soaked the leaves. Still, it seems that I have none left now."

Taking Miyako's hand in his, Juushiro placed the empty container into her palm and closed her fingers over it, "The container is so beautiful that I couldn't bear to keep it from you."

Tilting her head just a little so that her hair fell from her shoulders and danced in the light breeze, Miyako giggled. She copied Juushiro's earlier movements, taking his hands and returning the container to his larger and warmer palms.

"It was a gift, Ukitake-taichou," Miyako smiled, "You should keep it. But since you've brought it with you, I must insist that I refill it for an empty tea container brings bad luck. I'll bring you a package soon as my herbs haven't quite dried enough for grinding."

Juushiro smiled in return and ran a thumb along the length of Miyako's hand. A shudder ran along the length of Miyako's spine and she quickly, while hoping not to offend the man, withdrew her hand from his.

"Arigatou," Juushiro said, rubbing his fingers together when the smaller hand left his, "I wish I could say that it's not necessary, but I enjoyed the blend too much to decline the offer."

"Has it helped your health any?"

"It's quite a miracle, actually. I find myself coughing less and less whenever I have your tea on hand."

"Youkata," Miyako smiled again.

They stayed silent for a while, Juushiro watching as Miyako prepared the house for her departure. She opened a few more windows to make sure that the home didn't get stuffy while she was away and locked the necessary cabinets as well. The housekeeper could feel the captain's gaze on her back as she moved quickly and quietly. Her smile deepened just a little at the taichou's presence. He certainly had a way of making her feel very much at ease, as if she was a little bit more of her younger self, a little bit more carefree.

"We should leave, Miyako-san," Juushiro spoke when Miyako looked just about finished.

The couple stepped out of the Kuchiki household shortly after with Miyako securing the front door. It was exceptionally sunny that day and Juushiro found Miyako squinting as she finished locking the door. Glancing at the parasol stand to the right of the door, the captain pulled out an intricately designed parasol and opened it, holding it over Miyako's head.

"Anou, Ukitake-taichou, that's not necessary, really," Miyako said, "Really, I should be the one holding the parasol up for you."

Miyako reached for the parasol only to have Juushiro's larger hand fall on top of hers, pushing them down.

"Any gentleman would do the same, Miyako-san," said Juushiro, "It's no trouble. Please, allow me the pleasure of being the one to wait on you for a change. You think too much about others."

Finding no reason to argue with the thirteenth division captain, Miyako allowed her companion to carry the parasol as they set off towards the fourth division. Juushiro's hand, which had been at Miyako's back as he led her out of the manor grounds, fell just a little lower, finding a comfortable nook in the small of the housekeeper's back. The touch, which was quite intimate for Miyako, sent a light blush onto her cheeks and she turned her head away from Juushiro to hide it.

Their footfalls took on a steady pace and rhythm with Juushiro leading the woman at his side. He remembered something Rukia told him shortly after and decided this was as best a time as any to break the topic with Miyako. Juushiro glanced down at Miyako who walked with a serenity he hadn't seen before and cleared his throat.

"Rukia told me something quite interesting before she left."

Miyako looked at Juushiro with a hint of curiosity, "May I ask what she said?"

"Well, she was very passionate in her account of your lack of nutrition, Miyako-san."

"Ah, well, Rukia-sama is quite the character," Miyako chuckled, "its ironic how our roles have reversed. It is normally I who fusses over the young lady. She's developed quite the rebellious attitude with me now and I dare say it's because of Kaien-fukutaichou's influence."

Juushiro smiled at the statement, "Yes, well, Kaien is very influential. I find myself with the need to share that Rukia thinks of you more as a sister than a housekeeper, Miyako-san. Please don't take her worrying against her. She means well."

"Not at all," Miyako returned, "I'm quite flattered and thankful that Rukia-sama has thought of me so kindly."

"On another note though," Juushiro continued, "Have you given the Shinigami Academy any thought?"

Sighing, Miyako's head fell, "To be honest, Ukitake-taichou, I have thought a lot about it. I haven't made any concrete decision just yet but I feel as if I have no place in the Shinigami Academy. I'm not suited for that lifestyle and I simply cannot imagine bearing a sword and using it to hurt others."

"Miyako-san," Juushiro's hand became firmer at the woman's back, "Being a soul reaper isn't limited to destruction or harm. We are death Shinigami. We help the lost find their way and for people like Unohana-taichou, healing and restoration is an immense part of wearing this uniform."

When Juushiro gestured to his clothing for emphasis, Miyako felt her head dip just a little bit lower. Juushiro's hand left Miyako's back and fell to his sides.

"Gomen nasai, Ukitake-taicho, for making such a broad generalization," Miyako apologized quickly, "I meant no offense. It's just that a big part of my inability to make a proper decision lies in the fact that I cannot bring myself to leave Rukia-sama nor Kuchiki-sama."

Juushiro nodded. He understood greatly the way responsibility and loyalty weighed into decision making. Though he felt that Miyako would make an excellent Shinigami, he kept his opinion to himself for now, hoping that the housekeeper would make the right decision. It was about time that she started thinking about herself rather than the Kuchiki household.

They continued their walk and Juushiro felt a tiny hand pull at his heart strings when he realized the discomfort that his companion was feeling. He was unsure of what it was about, but this woman, who he had not known for very long, was quickly growing on him. Perhaps it was her quiet demeanour or the quiet strength he knew she possessed. Either way, he enjoyed the short time he had been in her company before and sought more of it. Slowing his pace, Juushiro smiled brightly at Miyako and offered her his arm. Although shy and weary at first, Miyako took his arm and returned his smile as they continued to make their way towards the fourth division.

Their arrival at the medical division was expected to say the least. Miyako wasn't certain as to how the fourth division captain knew they were near, but as they set foot into the barracks, the gentle smile of Unohana Retsu was the first sight to greet them. Retsu had wasted no time in ushering her patient into the hospital and directly into her office where she sat Miyako down and cast her healing kidou with efficient and practised hands.

"Thank you again for seeing to me yourself, Unohana-taichou," Miyako muttered once again, "You really didn't have to."

"It's nothing, Miyako-san," Retsu returned, just about finished with the session, "I wouldn't want to give Kuchiki-taichou any reason to say that we tended to such a special person half heartedly."

"I thank you for the compliment but I'm very sure that Kuchiki-sama is far too busy with work and clan matters to worry about much else."

"Surely you don't believe that, do you Miyako-san?" Retsu asked. "Kuchiki-taichou may be a tough personality to co-exist with but I highly doubt he lacks a heart."

Deep indigo connected with bright auburn and Miyako visibly swallowed. Did she really believe that? The fourth division's captain's smile was filled with warmth and silent encouragement to think otherwise. Miyako looked away and attempted a small smile. She didn't expect anything other than what she already received from Byakuya.

Quick to notice the growing unease of housekeeper, Juushiro quickly laughed and complimented his fellow captain on her keen observations before drifting off to other topics of conversation.

"Unohana-taichou, I find myself compelled to tell you of Miyako-san's exceptional skill with healing plants," Juushiro began, watching Retsu's kidou spell fade. "I was unaware of this myself until she gifted me with a rather remarkable blend of tea. I haven't felt this healthy in a while."

Unohana Retsu's head tilted with curiosity and she eyed her patient with quiet regard, "That's a very interesting piece of knowledge. May I ask what you used in your blend, Miyako-san?"

Figuring that the taichou was finished with her healing procedures for the day, Miyako withdrew her hand from the table that it rested on and held it tight against her stomach as she answered, "Camellia and Angelica, primarily, Unohana-taichou."

"Angelica," Retsu smiled approvingly, "Yes, a very wise choice of herb though it is quite the commodity. How did you come to acquire such a rare breed of plant?"

"Kuchiki-sama's mother left me some seeds before she passed and encouraged me to grow them," Miyako informed with a reminiscent smile, "The garden rests in the center of the Kuchiki grounds, next to the household."

"Such a gift," Retsu nodded, "Perhaps you would be kind enough to acquiesce if I should request to see your garden some time?"

"Of course, Unohana-taichou," Miyako replied, "It's the least I could do to thank you for your care."

Juushiro chuckled inwardly. It looked as if he had just found the one factor that might convince Miyako to join the Shinigami Academy. If not join the academy, then at least to study under a qualified teacher as she needed to learn how to handle her zanpakuto spirit at the bare minimum. He strode towards Miyako and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to teach Miyako a thing or two, Unohana-taichou," Juushiro baited, "She's shown a considerable amount of interest in healing. At least that's what she's shared with me so far."

Miyako's eyes darted to the face of her newest friend and tried to read the expression he wore on his face. There was a strange feeling stirring in her chest and she couldn't help but acknowledge that it felt very much like hope. She wanted to learn, of that much she was certain. But if learning meant having to join the Shinigami Academy, she didn't know if she'd want to acquire that knowledge any longer.

Restu nodded, "Yes, Miyako-san does seem to be a suitable candidate to learn healing kidou, however, I find myself unable to teach her if she is not a Shinigami."

The breath that Miyako held fell like a stone through water. There. She had her answer.

"I firmly believe that with a combined effort between you, myself and Shunsui, Yamamoto-sotaichou won't stand a chance," Juushiro joked as he shared a knowing look with the fourth division captain.

Unohana Retsu giggled despite her age, "Perhaps Yamamoto-sotaichou will reconsider. As I remember, he too was quite fond of your tea, Miyako-san."

Not ready to feel hopeful just yet, Miyako spoke, "Arigatou again, demo, I would rather not cause trouble. I'm perfectly happing doing what I do now."

"There's nothing wrong with being content, Miyako-san," the fourth division captain shared knowingly, "But sooner or later you will have to face the fact that you have a zanpakuto spirit residing within you. Only a select few people are gifted with a zanpakuto, Miyako-san. It would be a shame to let yours and your gifts go to waste."

---

For the first time since spring arrived, the fireplace in the drawing room was without a fire burning in its hearth. Byakuya sat at the table next to the empty fireplace, his back straight and his face passive. He had brought his work home with him this evening – a rare action – and the small stack of paper sat on the tatami floor next to him. Across from him, at the other side of the table, Miyako sat her face serene but thoughts rampant. She had run this conversation through her head many times, trying to predict how it would go but never having any solid guess to cling to. Her employer was unpredictable after all, it was only fitting that she not know what would happen next.

Despite the silence, Miyako easily detected a small hint of tension in the Kuchiki's shoulders. Having worked for the same man for a hefty amount of time, her eyes had been trained to catch the smallest of details in her employer's movements. His facial expressions were, however, a different story altogether and Miyako saw no hint in Byakuya's chiselled features to reveal what he was thinking. Fairly certain that he was going to fire her in the next few seconds, Miyako dared to break the silence.

"I'll only be doing it on my own time, Byakuya-sama," Miyako explained, her tongue stumbling on the words she needed to say, "But if it displeases you, I will respectfully withdraw my acceptance of their offer."

It amused Byakuya how quickly Miyako bent to his silent will. However, no matter how tempted he was to request that his housekeeper quickly inform the thirteenth and fourth division taichous that she would decline their offer, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In addition, he was fairly certain that he'd receive a visit from a troublesome white haired man if he pushed through with his initial wishes.

"Answer me truthfully, Miyako-san," Byakuya finally spoke. "Do you want to learn?"

"Hai."

"Then you may do as you wish in your spare time," Byakuya gave his answer, "My hold over you only extends to matters that involve my clan and this household. What you do on your own personal time is of no consequence to me."

"Arigatou-Byakuya-sama."

He noted something in her voice. It sounded faintly akin to relief but he thought nothing more of it. It was only recently that he had learned of the combined efforts of Ukitake Juushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui and Unohana Retsu to gain permission from the captain-commander to issue his housekeeper private lessons. It was admittedly a very rare occasion for anyone to be studying outside of the Shinigami Academy. For one, it generally wasn't recommended and second, all those who had come to acquire a zanpakuto wanted to become Shinigami.

Byakuya found it rather curious himself that Miyako had declined the chance and offer to become a Shinigami. At the same time, though, he felt inexplicably light at the knowledge. Was he thankful? Miyako interrupted his train of thought and self analysis.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako asked, "What time will Rukia-sama be home this evening? I only ask so that I might have dinner prepared at the appropriate hour."

"Rukia has been assigned patrol duties this evening," Byakuya answered, "She won't be joining us for dinner."

"Would you like for me to prepare your meal already?"

Byakuya nodded, "Bring it here. Prepare yourself a plate and bring it here as well. I require your assistance with some of this paperwork."

It didn't take long for Miyako to return with two steaming bowls of food and setting them down in the center of the table. It was almost as if she already had the meal prepared and sitting on the stove to keep it warm. Then again, that seemed very much like Miyako. She sat back down next to Byakuya after bringing the tea pot into the drawing room and waited to be directed by him. This was the first time Byakuya had ever requested Miyako's help with anything and she found no need to hinder rather than aid.

They worked while they ate, careful not to get any food on the documents. Miyako sorted through stack after stack as Byakuya requested, placing the more urgent pieces of paperwork into one pile and the rest in another. As Miyako handed a stack to Byakuya, his fingers brushed over the scarred skin of Miyako's hand.

"When is your last session with Unohana-taichou?" he inquired, finding the presence of such a blemish to be unsuited for the housekeeper's delicate hands.

"I've already had my last one, Byakuya-sama," Miyako answered, her eyes returning to another stack of papers to sort.

"Your scars are still very much visible," Byakuya said, "Did you not notice that?"

"I am aware, Byakuya-sama," Miyako nodded, "But they are not as unsightly as they were before and I would like to still have a small reminder there for me to see."

"Miyako-san, I fail to see why you would want to be reminded of such an event."

Miyako's movements stilled and she rested her hands in her lap before she faced Byakuya, "I need these scars to remind me that I am lucky, Byakuya-sama."

"You'll have to be more specific, Miyako-san," Byakuya said, growing irritated, "Unfortunately, I am unable to read minds."

"I am lucky in that I was saved from an experience that would have far surpassed the pain and horror of my burnt hand," Miyako said, her hair falling from her shoulders to conceal the small smile she wore on her face. "It also reminds of a debt that I will never be able to pay."

Try as he might, Byakuya couldn't read the message behind the words that his housekeeper spoke. The intuition and analytical skills he prided himself on seemed to have left him momentarily and he couldn't deny the growing curiosity he had for the message Miyako was trying to give him. Perhaps the irritation had made itself apparent on his features as Miyako spoke again.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, "I owe you more than just the continued use of an appendage. I owe you my dignity and my innocence as well."

The housekeeper's words could not have been anymore clearer and Byakuya refused to do anything except nod. For once, it was not that he didn't want to speak; it was that he didn't know what to say. The lack of proper response led to the resuming of work and shortly thereafter, the work was finished. As Byakuya readied himself for bed that evening, he wondered if that same mysterious woman would visit his dreams once again and taunt his senses with that same painfully familiar scent.

* * *

**A/N:** Why do I feel like this chapter was complete disgrace? Meh. Maybe it's the fact that it's four in the morning for me, maybe it isn't. Either way, I hope this chapter was good enough since I called it my "Christmas gift" to you guys. I promise better content next chapter. Oh! And look forward to some very awkward situations in the upcoming chapters.

Drop a review if you feel like it, or message me a PM about how your day went if you want. By the way! I now have a name for Miyako's zanpakuto. If anyone has any suggestions as to what her zanpakuto's special ability should be, let me know.

_**-the holy see**_


	10. The Morning Dew's Promise

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:** Hey guys! I know that it's been a very long time since my last update. It's just that life sometimes decides to throw curveballs our way and I wasn't able to bounce back from mine as quick as I thought I would. So after a few months of concentrating on work and depriving myself from writing, I'm finally back and hopefully will start updating regularly. I'm aiming for a chapter every two to three weeks if that's acceptable. I hope you guys can forgive for making you wait so long and thank you to those that stuck with this story and kept their eyes peeled for this chapter.

I really can't thank everyone enough for their continued support and interest in this story.

* * *

Since I'm taking this story step by step, I thought I'd suggest "_Step by Step"_ by **Orange Range **as well as _"Sadness and Sorrow" _from the Naruto soundtrack today.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_**The Morning Dew's Promise**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a scream that woke him.

Byakuya shot up in his futon, his eyes narrowing quickly, instinctively. His body rose from the bed as he perceived his surroundings. The sky beyond the window was dark and strangely malicious. A thump sounded from beyond his bedroom and his vision flew to the empty futon next to his.

"Hisana," Byakuya's voice trailed.

The Kuchiki clan head could only think of where his wife had disappeared to at this hour until the memories of her death reclaimed his attention momentarily. He shook his head wilfully, sternly. No, that had been a dream. He was sure of it. It was just a very bad dream and the neatly folded robe on the futon had only further cemented his belief. There was another thump and Byakuya broke free from the binds his thoughts were weaving. Picking Senbonzakura up from his resting place, Byakuya edged his way towards the door and into the hallway.

It was sluggish, the way a sagacity of foreboding poured into his head. As the feeling consumed him, his footsteps grew listless and heavy, as if his body was telling him that it was a much better idea to return to bed and forget he'd ever heard anything. Nearing the end of the hallway, the captain's superior sense of hearing detected the muted sound of rapid footsteps.

When he reached his destination at the end of the hallway and his eyes met the darkness of the living room, his feet cemented themselves to the floor, refusing to move even an inconsequential millimetre more. Thunder roared and rain drops patted on his home's rooftop. Had it been raining? Byakuya couldn't recall as some force had rendered his senses incapable of complying with his wishes.

The cool sound of metal against sheath reverberated in the living room as Byakuya finally drew Senbonzakura. Numbness settled in his fingertips and his palms grew sweaty in anticipation when he forced his legs forward once more in between the flashes of lightning. With the quick strikes of light, Byakuya's eyes caught the outline of a feminine body a few inches from the windowsill. He could do nothing to still the quick beat of his heart as he charted a course towards the window.

One hand fell from Senbonzakura's hilt as Byakuya knelt down to reach towards where he had seen the body. His hand drew closer and he anticipated what he was sure would be the feel of cold, clammy skin against his warm fingertips. Lightning struck once more and his eyes caught the sight of the dull, lifeless eyes of his wife.

Byakuya's pupils dilated instantly as he dropped his zanpakuto and fell backwards onto the floor. Unable to find his voice, he gasped for breath as he shifted himself onto his knees. He reached out for the body of his wife, his fingers shaking. The sensation was foreign to Byakuya, not because he had never shook before, but because it was fear, and not anger, that shook him.

He felt the silk of the sleeping yukata that clothed the lifeless body brush against his fingertips. Finding the woman's still warm shoulders, Byakuya drew the body to his chest. As the moonlight hit the face of the woman he cradled in his arms, Byakuya's heart dropped yet again when his eyes met auburn eyes instead of blue.

"Miyako."

The name fell from his lips before he could register that it was his housekeeper he was holding in his arms. It was not Hisana, that much was certainly clear, and yet Byakuya felt none of the relief that he expected to feel – relief that he direly sought for. Glazed over half opened eyes stared at him as he pulled Miyako's body closer. The light scarlet tint that her cheeks always carried was quickly fading and a thick line of crimson liquid dripped from the corner of the woman's already pale lips.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya blinked and only a second later did he look around himself to see if someone else had been in the room. When he found no one, he looked back down at the body in his arms, throat tightening, as he desperately pressed his fingertips against Miyako's neck and wrists, hoping and praying for any signs of life. He found no pulse, no small rise and dip in her chest, no hope. Her body slipped from his arms –

A gasp.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and darted side to side. He sat up slowly, his right arm pushing him up from his futon as he massaged his aching temples. His brows furrowed as he questioned if he had been the one who gasped. The gasp was what woke him from his nightmare.

"A nightmare," Byakuya's words slowly fell from his lips as he struggled to remember the events of his dream which were quickly fading away.

His heart beat slowed as any memory of his dream disintegrated and he took in a deep breath of air. The cold air that accompanied the early morning dew brushed against his skin as the shoji screen of his room allowed some of the dawn to filter into his bedroom. Finding no reason, nor desire, to return to his slumber, Byakuya rose from his bed and set on a path towards the wash room. Miyako wouldn't have been awake yet, but he could draw his own bath once in a while. He was far from an invalid after all.

As Byakuya took step after step, he recalled his itinerary for the day. There was a captain's meeting later in the afternoon and he was sure that his fukutaicho would have more paperwork for him to approve of. He would have to see Juushiro today as well. The regular reports of Miyako's progress had become, to put it simply, irregular. And as much as he wanted to ignore that his housekeeper was being trained to master skills which did not suit her, he needed to be ascertained that she was at least learning properly as to not taint his name in any way.

It was only when he arrived at the wrong door that Byakuya realized his feet had taken him down a different path. Byakuya stared at the shoji screen that separated him from his housekeeper's quarters. Byakuya sighed at himself with irritation. Checking on Miyako had become an unwelcomed habit of his ever since she was attacked, whether it was late in the night, if he arrived home late or early in the morning if he needed to depart before everyone else woke up.

He always told himself that he didn't want to be bothered with having to place more security around his home. It was a foot in the door to his privacy. A foot he didn't want to have there. That was it. He told himself that it was his privacy that was important. It wasn't a matter of ensuring himself that she was okay. That nothing had happened without his knowledge again. That she was safe. Byakuya slid the screen open quietly.

Satisfied with seeing Miyako in bed, Byakuya shut the door and again deviated from the course he had previously set to the washroom and went to the garden instead. It was, after all, looking even more pleasant since his housekeeper had taken interest in his mother's personal favorite past time.

* * *

Miyako's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the shoji screen sliding shut. Her eyes fluttered to the door, swearing that Byakuya had been there just a few moments ago. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, concentrating on the different frequencies of energy and the minute discrepancies which set each of them apart. Her eyes opened again. She could feel Rukia and she could feel Byakuya which meant that neither of them had left the home yet.

"_Well done, Miyako._"

Miyako smiled and thanked her zanpakuto spirit sincerely. It hadn't been long since she had finally gotten the hang of sensing reiatsu and distinguishing one reiatsu owner from another. Juushiro had been quite proud of her after she had learnt the skill, actually. She was far from mastering it, but she was progressing at a much quicker pace than her friend and sensei had expected.

Deciding that she would put her beddings away after taking care of her usual morning routine, Miyako left her bedroom and made her way to the living room to open the windows and air the house out. She had stepped one foot into the living room when she saw Byakuya sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden, still in his sleeping yukata. His hair was still unbound by the ornamental hair pieces he normally wore; telling Miyako that Byakuya had not been awake for long.

The man looked so calm and serene, a stark difference to the stern and unforgiving mask he always wore. Smiling just a little at such a welcome and rare sight, Miyako forwent the opening of windows for the meantime and stepped back into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Thankfully, her plants had recently finishing drying which allowed her to replenish the quickly diminishing supply of tea in the household.

The clink of clay on stone and a soft morning greeting from his housekeeper disrupted Byakuya's meditation. He opened his eyes as the fragrance of the special tea that he grown to favor a long time ago met his nostrils. Tray pressed to her chest as always, Miyako gestured to the tea pot and cup that she had previously set down next to him.

"Will you have some, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya nodded and allowed the woman to pour him his tea. As she bent over to pour the tea, her hair poured over her shoulders and curtained her face. Byakuya much preferred that Miyako kept her hair in the loose braid that she had once fashioned but the way in which his housekeeper fixed her hair was none of his concern.

Miyako filled the cup three quarters of the way just as Byakuya's preferences dictated and prepared to return to her daily chores when Byakuya stopped her.

"Sit down, Miyako-san."

"Pardon?"

"Sit down."

"Hai."

Miyako sat on the bench adjacent to Byakuya's and pulled the shawl that she had on her shoulders tighter around her body.

"Did you use the seeds that my mother left you for this garden?" Byakuya asked after a sip of his beverage.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako responded. "I think she would have liked it that way; for her son to have a piece of her just outside his window."

"I see," was Byakuya's own response to Miyako's opinion.

The housekeeper shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Had Byakuya taken offense? Had he thought that she was insisting she knew his mother better than he did? She spoke again, "It's just that since you refused to stay at the main grounds, I thought perhaps if the Lady had still been alive, she would have cultivated the garden here herself."

"There's no need for you to make excuses, Miyako-san," Byakuya said. "We both know that you knew my mother well enough to call her your own. Let facts be facts."

And the fact was that as a male born into the Kuchiki clan, he had been groomed for sixth division captaincy and the position of clan head since he was strong enough to carry a wakizashi. Most of his time was spent with this grandfather as his father was busy with the Gotei Thirteen. He saw little of his mother and more of the training grounds and his study room. That was one of Byakuya's deepest regrets after the passing of his mother and father; that he hadn't known them better.

"Hai," Miyako said obediently and clasped her hands together to keep them from fidgeting.

"You did a beautiful job," Byakuya said, sparing the woman sitting with him one of his rare compliments. "She would have been proud to see this."

Miyako smiled in thanks, "Arigatou, Byakuya-sama."

When Byakuya said nothing else, Miyako stood up and picked up her tray, "It's almost eight, Byakuya-sama. Forgive me for my negligence but I haven't drawn your bath yet so I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself."

Byakuya nodded curtly, letting any sentimentality and nostalgia that he had sunken into before Miyako's arrival subside. Once Miyako had disappeared into the manor, Byakuya drained the rest of his cup and left the garden to prepare his uniform. He paused at the doorway to the gardens when he smelled grilled fish.

A tray sat at the dining room table. Miyako must have prepared his breakfast before she brought him his morning tea. For the last time that day, Byakuya deviated from the course he originally charted.

* * *

Room tidied? Yes.

Rukia's uniform prepared? Yes.

Laundry gathered? Yes.

Bath redrawn for the next user? Yes.

Miyako continued to tick items off of her mental checklist as she emerged from her room from the second time that morning. This time around, however, she was out of her sleeping yukata and into one of her favorite but plain kimonos. She braided her hair loosely today instead of leaving it loose like she had earlier planned. Why she changed her mind, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't particularly enjoy braiding her hair. It made her feel like there was more work to be done than she remembered.

Her employer had already left the house by the time Miyako had finished her chores. She was on her way to the dining room to clear Byakuya's breakfast tray however the idea of having to throw out what she was certain would be a completely untouched meal spurred her to prepare Rukia's breakfast instead.

"_It's not just the waste of food that bothers you, am I correct?_"

"I know it's been a month, Zanpakuto-san, but it really is difficult to get used to a body-less voice popping in and out of mind as they please."

"_On the contrary, I don't pop in and out. I'm quite constant, you see. As you have already been informed, I do, in fact, live in your inner world. You just have a habit of ignoring me when I talk to you eighty percent of the time._"

Miyako huffed in annoyance, something she had only started doing after the appearance of her zanpakuto spirit. He really did get quite infantile at some times. It was like having a busy body chattering away into her ear, telling her things she didn't want to know or hear.

"_And, as you should also know, I know what you're thinking_," his voice popped again, "_To set the record straight, I'm not infantile. You're the one with denial issues._"

Huffing one more time, Miyako warmed Rukia's breakfast and readied her tea. Miyako could feel Rukia's reiatsu better and realized that she must have been finished with her bath. Picking up the tray, Miyako walked out of the kitchen to meet her charge halfway.

"Ohayou, Miyako-san!" Rukia greeted cheerfully, a towel still hanging around her shoulders.

She sat down clumsily at the table, running her hands through her damp hair as Miyako set the breakfast she prepared in front of Rukia. Almost instantaneously, Rukia began to eat, running just a little bit late for her morning rounds.

"I'm going to have to take to the rooftops just to make it to the thirteenth division on time," Rukia half chewed, half muttered much to the delight of the women that had taken a seat next to her with her own cup of chilled tea. "And I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that you like your tea cold."

"We all have our own little personal quirks, Rukia-sama," Miyako laughed, "Mine just happens to be cold tea."

"So then why do you always drink your tea hot around other people?" Rukia questioned as she stuffed another piece of egg into her mouth.

"I suppose it's because I feel much more comfortable about being myself around you," Miyako nudged Rukia lightly. It always warmed her heart to see Rukia eating so heartily. "Think of it as an equivalent to you inhaling your food when it's only my eyes that can see you."

Rukia choked a little on her breakfast and downed her entire cup of tea. She punched at her chest a little as she said, "I see your point. Were you in the middle of your own breakfast when I came out, Miyako-san?"

"Iie, Rukia-sama, why do you ask?"

"Because if you weren't then either I'm seeing things or nii-sama actually consumed something this morning other than his tea," Rukia pointed out as she gestured to the tray that Miyako had all but forgotten about with her chopsticks.

Stunned, Miyako looked over to the tray that she had set for Byakuya earlier that morning. Although most of the food had remained intact, there was a portion of the grilled fix missing along with half of the miso soup and a perhaps a few mouthfuls of rice. She was so stunned that she didn't notice Rukia rushing out of the manor until she called out a farewell and slipped out of the doorway.

Miyako stood up from her seat and walked slowly to the other side of the dining table, still staring at Byakuya's breakfast. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was Rukia who pointed out the deficit in the food on the plates, Miyako would have thought she was seeing things. She sat at Byakuya's seat and covered her mouth with a hand slowly. Her eyes moistened and a single joyful tear snuck its way out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek. Byakuya had finally started eating breakfast again.

It wasn't much, but it was certainly a start.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit it was difficult kick starting writing for this story again after having neglected it for so long. I'll do my best to get my flow back to where it used to be!

Jia ne!


	11. Tsubaki

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:** Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. I don't know what to say except thank you to all the people who sent their reviews in for chapter ten. It was unexpected, to say the least, and I never imagined having that kind of a following for this story. Thank you all, again. Please know that I do get guilty when I don't update for a while. It's just hard to juggle everything that I want to juggle at the same time.

After a while of researching and weighing the options with regard to Miyako's zanpakutou, I've finally made a decision! It might be a few chapters before you all find out but for the really curious ones, message me and I can gush about it cause I'm so excited to introduce the zanpakutou's character.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**_**Tsubaki**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Rukia-sama."

"Correct."

"Kaien-sama."

"Correct."

"..."

"Concentrate harder, Miyako-san."

Miyako's hands balled up into fists, her brows furrowing as she tried to get a handle on the different frequencies and identify who was sitting behind the third curtain. It seemed a little juvenile to be training her this way, but, for now at least, this was the only way that Juushiro could properly hone Miyako's ability to sense and distinguish reiatsu without her joining the Shinigami Academy.

Rukia and Kaien, who had earlier been concealed from Miyako's view by way of curtain, had stepped out from behind them and watched with interest as Miyako's eyes closed in concentration. Miyako was having a hard time distinguishing between all of the foreign reiatsus as several members of the thirteenth division surrounded her in the training room. Juushiro had requested their presence to challenge Miyako and increase her capabilities.

It had been this way for the past month. Since Miyako still couldn't hear her zanpakutou's name, Miyako spent her free time going from Juushiro to Retsu to continue her unofficial lessons. They were in the thirteenth division today, rather than Ugendo, where Juushiro and Miyako normally met, as it was a particularly busy day. Juushiro, however, did not have the heart to cancel Miyako's lesson as she was finally warming up to the idea of possibly being a Shinigami, even if it was just as a healer.

'_Try harder, Miyako,'_ said Miyako's zanpakutou, _'You know who this is. You've felt him before. You just need a little more concentration.'_

Miyako's eyes opened and she smiled widely, "Renji-kun."

The curtain flew open and Renji jumped out with a grin, "Miyako-neesan!"

Renji made his way towards Miyako, arms wide open, but me instead with Rukia's foot. He bounced backwards and rubbed his nose, scowling at his oldest friend.

"What the hell!"

"What were you thinking rushing at Miyako-san with that lumbering body of yours?" Rukia threw back, "You would crush her!"

"But she's my neesan!"

"Hardly by blood!"

Kaien quickly ended the argument with slap to the back of both of their heads, "Quiet down, will you? You'll give the taichou a head ache."

Juushiro smiled appreciatively at his lieutenant, despite the fact that Rukia and Renji continued to argue quietly, and turned to Miyako. She looked so different wearing the black Shinigami uniform, her hair tied up in a ponytail. It was as if she actually suited the life of a Shinigami. When he saw her within the compounds of the Kuchiki manor and in her kimonos, Miyako looked far too demure to even whisper a kidou spell. Juushiro had come to the assumption that it was Byakuya's presence which caused the change in Miyako's demeanour. When he wasn't around, Miyako came out of her shell in a way that pleased not only Juushiro, but Rukia and Miyako's other acquaintances and friends as well.

"That concludes today's lesson, I think," Juushiro spoke, drawing Miyako's attention from Rukia and Renji to him. "Even with the interference of other reiatsus, you were able to identify Renji's. You're getting better every day, Miyako-san."

"Arigatou, Juushiro-sama," Miyako bowed, "I should go change. It's almost time to return home."

As she walked away, Juushiro smiled. It took him a while but he finally got Miyako to address him by his name. Miyako refused to drop honorifics but it was much better than being referred to as Ukitake-taichou all the time. Juushiro did, after all, didn't particularly enjoy having to be addressed as a captain all of the time. He enjoyed the relaxation that being referred to as any other person allowed. Juushiro turned to Renji.

"Are you satisfied, Abarai-kun?"

Renji scratched at this head, "I didn't really have any problems with any of this, Ukitake-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou just asked me to come and get the reports you promised him."

"Ever so curious by means of other people," Juushiro said mostly to himself. "Come back for them tomorrow, Abarai-kun."

"Hai," Renji answered, swatting playfully at Rukia's arm. "I should head back to the division then."

"Thank you for your assistance in my training, Renji-kun," Miyako said, re-entering the area. "It was a welcome surprise."

She was back in her usual kimono, her hair braided this time. Juushiro liked her hair much better loose. Miyako seemed to be sweating quite a bit though. It was unlike her. Coming to a stop at Rukia's side, Miyako bowed to Renji. Renji bent so quickly into a ninety degree angle that Kaien feared Renji's torso might come off. Miyako had become so accustomed to being surrounded by nobility that she had a habit of bowing to everyone regardless of if they were considered lower than her in stature or not. There was a time that she had bowed to one of the servants at the manor which had caused quite a stir of confusion amongst the more recently hired staff.

"Miyako-neesan! Don't bow to me," Renji said.

"Gomen, Renji-kun," Miyako smiled, her hands falling to her stomach. "Force of habit, I'm afraid."

Renji departed soon after they said their goodbyes to each other. Rukia and Kaien ushered many of the other Shinigami out of the training room and into the division barracks to resume their work. Thinking of both Juushiro's health and the paperwork that still needed to be done, Kaien offered to finish the reports himself, allowing Juushiro to return home after a long day of travelling back and forth between the division barracks and other the Gotei offices. Juushiro thanked Kaien for the generous offer of his time. Kaien had a wife, Juushiro did not, and yet Kaien was far too lenient with his time. Juushiro had certainly struck gold with his lieutenant.

"Shall I walk you home then, Miyako-san?" Juushiro offered, rising from his seat and offering his arm to Miyako.

"You don't need do, Juushiro-sama," Miyako replied, placing a hand on top of Juushiro's arm and pushing it down to decline him. "Taking me home would be out of the way for you. Ugendo is quite close."

"It's not a problem for me," Juushiro responded.

"But it is for me," Miyako said, smiling up at Juushiro. "How could I sit guilt free knowing that a tired and often ill man has travelled far just to take me home?"

"You're still sweating, Miyako-san," Juushiro noticed, "Did I push you too hard today?"

"Iie, Juushiro-sama," Miyako shook her head and withdrew a drawstring pouch from within the sleeves of her kimono, "Your supplies should be running low by now. I made some more of your blend as thanks for your teaching me since you refuse to take payment."

Juushiro gladly took the pouch, "What I teach you isn't something that should be paid for. If you were in the Academy, you wouldn't need to pay either."

Offering his arm one more time to Miyako, the housekeeper couldn't help but laugh at the captain's persistence, giving in and holding onto his arm while they walked to the division gates. Miyako liked being in the jyuusanbantai taichou's presence. He was calming, just like tea, and as much as Miyako loved working in the Kuchiki household, she too had to admit that there were times she wasn't able to just relax.

Miyako thought about her employer and couldn't help the frown that marred her lips. For the past few weeks, he was getting better. The amount of food he ate in the mornings increased every week. But this morning Byakuya ate nothing. Miyako sent some food to the sixth division with a messenger before leaving for her lessons but that didn't mean that Byakuya ate any of it. Had she been a more forward person when it came to the rokubantai taichou, she might have gone to the division to make sure he ate something. But Miyako wasn't and all she could do was hope that perhaps he would have something for dinner.

The wind blew particularly hard this spring and many leaves were pried off of their branches even before autumn came. Air breezed through the many branches of the trees in the thirteenth division one more and flower fell from its stem, floating its way down and onto Miyako's head.

"Oh," Miyako sounded, reaching for the flower with her free hand.

Juushiro stopped her, taking the flower and nestling it into her hair, just above her ear, "It suits you by name, and otherwise, to have a flower in your hair."

Miyako looked away from her sensei, blushing. Despite the gesture, Miyako didn't think of what Juushiro's words may have meant. Instead, she remembered Byakuya when he was much younger and something he told her when he had just began his official training with Ginrei.

_Byakuya ran towards her with a smile, a flower in his hands. She was with her mother, learning how to cook and present meals properly for the nobles. He skidded to a halt right in front of her, nearly tipping over the tray she held in her hands. _

"_Miyako-chan! Okaasan's garden is blooming!" Byakuya cried out, waving the first of the flowers in her face. _

_Miyako set the tray down and smiled, "It's beautiful! Tokio-sama will be so happy. These took so long to bloom. Byakuya-sama, you should go show her."_

"_I can't," Byakuya frowned, "The cat lady should be here soon and Ojiisan is waiting for me. You go tell her."_

"_I could get in trouble for leaving the kitchens," Miyako reasoned. "You're the one holding it anyways, you show her."_

"_No you won't," Byakuya said, "Okaasan wouldn't let you get in trouble anyways. She likes you better than she likes me."_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

"_You're the one being ridiculous," Byakuya countered, turning around. "But if you really don't want to go then fine!"_

_Miyako shook her head. Ginrei was right when he said that Byakuya's emotions were all over the place. But Miyako knew that Ginrei hoped Byakuya would never become what he was forced to become – quiet and apathetic to everything but clan business. Byakuya was the only person left that truly brought a smile to Ginrei's worn face._

_Before Byakuya could exit the kitchen entirely, he spun back around and flash stepped his way towards Miyako. He thrust the stem of the flower clumsily into Miyako's hair and stuck his tongue out at her. _

"_Now you have to go show her," Byakuya said, "Because it's with you and not with me." _

_This time, in his triumph, Byakuya balked out of the kitchen slowly. At the door frame of the kitchen he said to Miyako, "Besides, you look nice with the flower in your hair. Suits your name too, Miyako-chan. Sayonara!"_

"Miyako-san?"

Miyako looked up at her companion. He and Byakuya were so different. At least the Byakuya that existed now was.

"It's time for me to part ways with you," Juushiro said, "Unless you have changed your mind and will allow me to walk you home."

"Iie," Miyako said, removing her hand from Juushiro's arm, "I can manage on my own, arigatou gozaimasu."

Juushiro nodded, "It was nothing. Please rest when you get home. You still look quite weathered. I told Byakuya I would teach you, not run you ragged."

"Hai!" Miyako waved to Juushiro one last time before she turned and began her walk back to the Kuchiki manor.

When she was sure that Juushiro was no longer able to see her, Miyako reached up to her head and pulled the flower out, letting it fall from her fingertips gently onto the Spring grass. It was only now, without Juushiro's arm to hold onto, that Miyako realized a change in her body. She stumbled a little but caught herself before falling to the floor. Straightening up, Miyako rested the back of her hand to her forehead and noticed a light fever.

'_You should have eaten something today._'

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Byakuya was walking the path to the Kuchiki manor earlier than usual this evening. Despite the sizable amount of paperwork he still had left to go through and sign, Byakuya gave in to his body's demands just this once and left the office to rest. Byakuya didn't get any rest the night before hand, his dreams torturing once more. He dreamt again of that woman, her face just beyond the reach of his eyes but her scent so strong and tantalizing, a scent he couldn't quite remember when his eyes opened in the morning.

His frustrations with the recurring dream kept his attention off of his work for most of the day, even forgetting to partake in the minimal amount of breakfast he had started to grow accustomed to. He walked along the road slowly, as if slowing his movements down would force memories of the dream. Instead, he was more confounded and sighed quietly regardless of the fact that no one was around.

When he passed the clearing between the sixth and seventh divisions, he noticed a woman slowly walking along road in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya felt her reiatsu before he recognized Miyako. She was walking slowly but the manner in which she picked one foot up after another was far from leisurely. He followed her from a distance at first, not wanting to engage in any unnecessary contact with anyone at the moment, but when his housekeeper swayed and leaned against a tree for support, he was forced to come forward.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya said lowly, not wanting to startle the woman.

She turned and looked at Byakuya, her eyes half lidded. Her expression was startling to Byakuya, as if he had seen her look this way in a dream before.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako whispered, a few beads of sweat falling from her forehead.

The lack of food in combination with the rigid training she had been doing for the past few days were finally starting to catch up to the housekeeper. In an effort to stand straight in front of Byakuya, Miyako pushed her body away from the tree. Resolve was not enough to keep Miyako standing straight and she stumbled once more due to exhaustion. Byakuya caught her by the arms and held her up.

"Are you ill?" Byakuya asked, his eyes looking for signs of physical harm.

"Iie, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said. "I think I'm okay now."

Byakuya released his hold on Miyako with masked hesitation and stepped backwards. Unwilling to allow herself to look so weak in front of Byakuya, Miyako took a determined step forward and then another.

'_You should let him help you.'_

Miyako would have answered back had it not been for the dizziness that finally overcame her. She fell backwards and Byakuya flew forward to catch her. Byakuya could feel the sweat that dampened Miyako's kimono when his arms encompassed her body. His eyes clearly showed the worry that he felt when he laid a palm against Miyako's forehead.

"No fever."

Sighing, Byakuya pinned his housekeeper's fainting to exhaustion and slipped an arm under her knees before he picked her body up. Miyako's head rested against Byakuya's chest as the captain's chin fell just a bit to rest on the woman's head. He now had another reason to add to the already growing list of why he didn't approve of Miyako's lessons with Juushiro.

'_You sure that's the only reason, Byakuya-sama?'_

Ignoring Senbonzakura, Byakuya catapulted himself up into the air with a determined push of his legs. He needed to get Miyako home and hydrated if he wanted a mobile housekeeper in the morning. If the fastest way to get home was to take to the roofs, then so he would.

'_Home, indeed.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm so sorry. I know this chapter was slow and sucky. I know where I want to take the story but when it comes to filling in the gaps, the writer's block kicks in. If there are any particular scenes that you guys want, feel free to comment. If I think that they are suitable and will fit in line with the plot that I have constructed, I'll include it in the story to make the chapters longer (LOL) and dedicate the chapter to the contributor.

Question for all of you reading? Is it still too early to start some ByakuyaxMiyako action? I'm dying to start already but I don't want things to happen too fast that it's unrealistic!

Jia-ne!


	12. Kansai

**Summer Snowflake**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

** Note:** Holy crap. The response to the previous chapter blew my mind. One of my pet peeves is an author stipulating how many reviews he/she gets before he/she posts the next chapter to his/her fanfic so I promised I wouldn't ever do that. For you guys to send your reviews in and let me know that you're there really does mean so much to me because writing is often only done when I have the time to relax.

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. My thesis is in full swing now and I have to produce a collection of essays for publishing which is terrifying but exciting at the same time. Wish me luck and enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I don't particularly enjoy making my characters faint, it's just that I needed Miyako to faint so that Byakuya could get mad at her for something. Hehehe.

* * *

.

**Chapter 12  
**_**Kansai**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Something swished in the air before the unmistakeable sound of whip hitting skin reverberated in the middle of the pavilion's square. There was whimpering in the middle of the group of servants that had congregated to see who had incurred the wrath of the elders this time. On the ground, at the center of attention, was one of the youngest servants of the Kuchiki manor, her kimono loosened and pulled down to expose her back to the angry elder who brandished his whip angrily. _

_From afar, the young servant's mother watched, unable to do anything as her daughter was punished for 'speaking out of turn.' The lady of the estate was away on business with her husband, the current clan head. With elder determined to make an example out of her daughter, all she could do was hope that it ended soon and that her daughter's wails would cease._

_Byakuya had just finished his training with Ginrei when he walked towards the pavilion, playing with the little ball of light that he had created with one of the most basic of kidou spells. He tripped on the hem of his uniform and the ball of light vanished, the spectacle in the pavilion coming into view when it did. The servants parted when Byakuya walked towards them, allowing him to go straight to the middle and see just who it was that was unfortunate enough to merit punishment. _

"_Mi...Miyako?" _

_Spinning around, Byakuya immediately ran from the sight the girl being punished. He was determined to find his mother when he spotted Miyako's mother, running to her instead. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Byakuya-sama," the elderly woman replied, her voice trembling. _

"_What happened?"_

"_The elders are making an example out of her, Byakuya-sama."_

"_But why?"_

"_They caught sight of her talking to you, my lord," the woman replied, her head dropping, "Gomen."_

_Madness. That was the first thing Byakuya could remember thinking as he rushed away from Miyako's mother and towards the elder dealing the girl her punishment. Byakuya had just about reached the crowd again when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further. Looking up, Byakuya's eyes met those of his grandfathers. Ginrei shook his head before he let go of Byakuya and put a stop to Miyako's muffled sobs. _

"_She's just a child, Nagasaki-san," Byakuya heard Ginrei murmur, "She didn't know what she was doing was wrong. Stop this. It would do you well to perhaps warn a child of her wrongdoing before taking such drastic measures."_

_The servants rushed away from the area as soon as Ginrei stepped in and Miyako's mother ran to her, covering the angry red marks left by whip with a long worn out shawl. Before Byakuya could even think to step forward Miyako, Ginrei was back at his side, leading him back to the residential wing of the estate. As they walked, Byakuya turned around and watched with tight lips as Miyako cried, the pain rendering her unable to get up from the ground. _

_Miyako never spoke to Byakuya again after that day. Not until the day that his parents died._

* * *

"Do you realize how foolish your actions were?"

His voice was stern and overpowering as his tea sat on the table forgotten. Miyako sat in front of Byakuya, her eyes staring intently at the tatami floor while Byakuya allowed his concern to masquerade as anger. The lack of an answer from Miyako was wearing Byakuya's patience thin. His fingers curled around the tea cup with a grip so tight that he might have broken the cup had it not been for his self control.

"Miyako-san, allow me to make something very clear," Byakuya said, "I consented to your lessons with the Ukitake-taichou and Unohana-taichou only because I am obligated to do so as the sixth division captain and because you possess your own reiatsu."

The housekeeper didn't know what to do with herself, gripping at the fabric of her kimono so that her fingers stopped fidgeting. She was so disappointed with her own lack of responsibility and foresight that she couldn't blame her employer at the very least for being irate with her. His porcelain face may have been left unmarred by his anger but his voice was another matter altogether and he spoke to her with a harsh tongue that lashed at her nerves like a whip.

"I believe that I was also very clear when I stipulated that, since you refused to enter the academy, I would only consent to your lessons if it did not interfere with any of your work here at the manor," Byakuya continued, "As far as anyone is concerned, fainting not only interfered with your work but it is also an indication that you are unfit to work at all. How am I supposed to trust that you can properly care for this household and those in it if you cannot even care for yourself?"

When she had woken from her sleep earlier that day, morning had passed into noon. Her fingers found a towel on her forehead. It was still cold and Miyako knew that it could only mean someone had recently rinsed or changed the towel. Assuming Rukia had taken care of her, Miyako immediately realized that this was the first time in several years that she had failed to prepare breakfast. She found Byakuya at the dining room when she exited her quarters, watching as he sorted through more of his never ending stack of paper work and remembering that Byakuya had been scheduled to take the day off.

It seemed that he had prepared his own meal, much to Miyako's chagrin, as a bowl of chilled soba rested on the table, untouched and ignored, while a tea cup sat half full, steam still lifting from the liquid inside it. The moment Miyako greeted Byakuya hello, he pushed his work to the side of the table and ordered her to sit down. Miyako complied, growing uneasy when she noticed that Byakuya's eyes were much darker than they normally were.

Byakuya slid the bowl of soba towards his housekeeper and forced her to eat. The moment he started scolding her, Miyako set her chopsticks down and lost any semblance to an appetite she had.

"Say something, Miyako," Byakuya bit out, "Or am I conversing with myself?"

Miyako met her master's gaze, "Gomenasai, Byakuya-sama."

For a moment, Byakuya wasn't sure what to do. The way that Miyako looked at him was unsettling. Though there was fear in her gaze, for some reason Byakuya knew that it wasn't just fear, it was hurt as well, and this was the first time, in all of the years that Byakuya had known Miyako, that she wore the hurt so blatantly on her features. Standing, Byakuya nodded once at his housekeeper before retreating to the drawing room.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Miyako wiped at her moistening eyes. She cleared the table of its contents while she took a mental inventory of all the lessons she's had with Ukitake Juushiro and Unohana Retsu, admitting that she hasn't made as much progress as she should have by now. Months had passed and she still couldn't hear her zanpakutou spirit's name.

"Is this all really worth it?" Miyako asked no one in particular.

'_He was just worried, Miyako.'_

"Iie," Miyako placed the bowl and chopsticks she was holding into the basin to soak, "I went against his rules. He had every right to be cross with me."

* * *

In the drawing room, Byakuya sat at his desk and tried to regain control of his emotions, his hands resting on his table in fists. His eyes wandered to the reports that Renji had obtained from Juushiro and brought earlier that day, nearly grunting in his frustration. It bothered Byakuya that Miyako spent her free time anywhere other than the Kuchiki manor. The housekeeper had spent her entire life on Kuchiki estate grounds, within Byakuya's reach at all times.

Shinigami lessons meant that Miyako was seriously considering actually joining the ranks of death gods, a thought that Byakuya was unwilling to completely entertain for reasons he himself didn't quite understand just yet. Byakuya picked up the report and spread it out over his table, quickly reading through the notes that Juushiro had thought important enough to share with the rokubantai taichou.

_Miyako's lessons with Unohana Retsu have been progressing quite nicely. Unohana has informed me that Miyako's knowledge of medicinal herbs was already extensive when she started and her knowledge on healing has doubled in the few months that Miyako has been studying the art. Miyako could potentially surpass Kotetsu fukutaicho if she receives proper education and training in healing kidou. _

Byakuya chuckled humourlessly at Juushiro's last line. He had been pushing for Byakuya to send Miyako to the Shinigami Academy for the better part of the month. Every time Juushiro suggested it, Byakuya would reply with the same answer: "She may do as she pleases."

'_But she can't sleep through the morning and fail to make a breakfast that Byakuya-sama rarely ever eats anyway.'_

Making it a point to ignore Senbonzakura and the zanpakutou's increasingly irritating comments, Byakuya read over the first few pages of the report which had been written by Unohana herself. As he read about Miyako's affinity with the fourth division specialty, he attributed most of his housekeeper's success to the knowledge that his mother had imparted on her.

Tokio had once served in the fourth division before she married into the Kuchiki clan. Even after her husband had forced her to retire from the Gotei Thirteen, Tokio was constantly making essences for Byakuya as well as his father and grandfather. She used to make so much that she often wound up handing them out to the servants just to make space in her closets. Miyako and her family in particular were regular recipients of Tokio's concoctions.

Stacking the report up and placing it at the corner of his desk, Byakuya recalled the way that Miyako looked when he caught her as she fainted. He could not help but recognize and admit that Miyako reminded him of Hisana in so many different ways. The two women looked nothing alike and their personalities were also far from identical but there was a certain kind of energy about Miyako that was parallel to the energy that Byakuya felt with Hisana. It was this similarity, Byakuya acknowledged, that made him so angry to see Miyako in such a state. It reminded him too much of the way Hisana was when she fell ill.

There was a pang of hunger in the depth of Byakuya's stomach and he realized that he still had not eaten breakfast. When he had ventured out to the main pavilion earlier that morning, he had not found anything there to his liking. He made himself the soba when he returned to his household but was distracted by Renji's arrival with office document. Then Miyako came out and he forgot about eating entirely out of his frustration with the woman.

There was another pang in his stomach, this time from guilt. He never expected that he would grow accustomed to eating breakfast again, a meal that he stopped partaking after Hisana died.

'_Do you really think Hisana-sama would be offended that you've finally decided to properly nourish yourself in the mornings? One might think that she'd be thanking Miyako like she normally did every morning when she was still with us.'_

Hisana never did learn how to cook. Partly because she didn't have the patience for it and partly because she knew it wouldn't matter to Byakuya. She would always say that no matter how hard she tried, Byakuya would always prefer the taste of Miyako's cooking because of the familiarity it brought. Hisana was one of the few people who knew that Miyako and Byakuya had grown up around each other. In the end, Hisana would always thank Miyako for preparing their meals religiously for them, claiming that Miyako knew Byakuya far better than she did.

"_I can only hope to be as good for Byakuya-sama as you are, Miyako-san_," Hisana would always say.

Miyako would then always respond, "_Iie, Hisana-sama. Byakuya-sama has never chosen wrongly before. If he has chosen you, Hisana-sama, then you must be the best for him_."

"Shitsurei shimasu, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya looked up, his memories falling to the back of his mind when he saw Miyako standing hesitantly at the door with a tray of food. The papers that Byakuya left in the dining room were also on the tray. He nodded at her, granting her permission to enter the drawing room. Miyako realized earlier on that since Byakuya had forced her to eat the food he prepared for himself, Byakuya still hadn't eaten anything. She walked quietly to Byakuya's desk and poured him his tea first before setting a steaming bowl of chicken okayu in front of him and stacking the documents on the floor next to the table.

'_Miyako-san, you seem to have read our Byakuya-sama's mind.'_

The captain watched as his housekeeper stood and made her way to leave the room. Although she tried to look as unperturbed as she could, Byakuya could see the downcast shadow in her eyes when she was putting his food down in front of him. Byakuya knew that he shouldn't have cared and that she deserved the scolding she got, but he still called out for her.

"Miyako-san."

She stopped and turned slowly, "Hai, Byakuya-sama?"

"What do you have left to do?"

"I've to clean the things I used to make the okayu, Byakuya-sama."

"Leave it," Byakuya said, his eyes leaving Miyako's, "Sit down and help make up for the time you cost me earlier this afternoon."

Miyako obliged and settled down across from Byakuya, sorting through the stacks of paper depending on the instructions that Byakuya gave. The housekeeper exhaled deeply, as if she had been holding her breath since her scolding. Experience told Miyako that the moment Byakuya asked her to do something it typically meant that his anger was fading. To others it may seem like Byakuya was punishing her with more work or subjecting her to the awkwardness that silence could bring, but Miyako knew better. She had to know better.

The okayu warmed Byakuya in a way that he could not express. Chicken okayu was always one of Byakuya's personal preferences when it came to comfort food and it would seem that Miyako knew this very well since she only made it when she knew he was in a particularly foul mood.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako half whispered, "I truly am sorry."

"Let it not happen again and all is forgiven," Byakuya returned.

"Was Rukia-sama able to eat anything before she left?"

"I was informed that Rukia left yesterday evening on an assignment in the living world with Kaien. She will not be returning until tomorrow."

Miyako's brows furrowed together and she flipped through the papers in her hands, "Did anyone come by today, Byakuya-sama? To help you?"

"Renji brought documents in the morning."

"Was-"

"Is there a particular reason for your sudden desire to ask me questions, Miyako-san?"

Falling silent, Miyako sighed. If Rukia had not been home at all since the conclusion of Miyako's lessons with Juushiro and no one else had been by the manor for a visit, then who had taken care of her when Byakuya brought her back home. Surely it was not –

Miyako looked to her employer who just finished his meal and was now sipping at his beverage of choice with half closed eyes. The thought of Byakuya coming by her room often enough to keep the towel on her forehead cold both embarrassed and touched the Kuchiki employee. When Byakuya set his bowl to the side, Miyako placed her unsorted papers back onto the floor.

"Arigatou, Byakuya-sama," Miyako breathed low enough that Byakuya wasn't sure she had said anything at all.

She reached out for the bowl so that she could take it away from the room when Byakuya's eyes found the scars that marred his housekeeper's fair and otherwise untouched skin. He felt his jaw lock, still uncomfortable with the fact that Miyako had chosen to keep them. Without thinking, Byakuya's hand shot out and caught Miyako's hand in his much larger one, pulling her forward. Miyako's knee bumped the table and her left hand slapped down onto the wooden surface to balance her. The bowl she was holding clattered down to the table and then the floor as Miyako gasped.

Byakuya turned his housekeeper's hand over so that he could see the disfigured skin on her palm. The scars ran over her wrist and halfway down her arm like unsightly veins. High jaw tightened even further when his thumb ran across the width of Miyako's wrist, feeling the uneven nature of the healed tissue. Miyako's breathing grew rapidly when she noticed that Byakuya's eyes were beginning to get clouded with something, an emotion, which she didn't recognize.

"Bya...Byakuya-sama?"

Like a trigger, Miyako's voice brought Byakuya back out of his thoughts, his eyes flicking up to hers and then back down to his tight grip on her hand. He dropped it instantly, as if he had been scalded by the touch. For the second time that day, Byakuya didn't know what to do except walk away from Miyako and the thoughts that she was constantly forcing him to think.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little short but please bear with me. Just need to get some filler chapters out of the way for the sake of time so that I can throw some real action packed chapters into the mix of things. This chapter, like all my other chapters, most likely had some typos and errors. My apologies to those that get irritated with them! I promise that I'll go through all of my posted chapters soon and replace them with edited chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of its icky-ness. **

**Sayonara for now.**


	13. Those Who Grieve Are Loved

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Thanks to everyone for leaving their reviews for chapter twelve. I know I've been gone for quite a while. Longer than I normally am, and I truly apologize. My family has been going through some tough times due to various illnesses and it's taken a lot out of me. Thank you to that one person who sent in quite a long review, reminding me why I write and the healing qualities that writing has to offer. I hope to be pouring out all of my hurt out in this story and allow the words to heal me.

Happy reading.

* * *

.

**Chapter 13  
**_**Those Who Grieve Are Loved**_

* * *

The moonlight filtered in through the shoji screens of Miyako's room as she lay on her futon. Gentle silver rays bounced off of the curve of the housekeeper's cheeks and did nothing to help her acquire the sleep that she so desperately craved. There were various reasons for her inability to sleep that night. For one thing, Miyako never truly could bring herself to sleep willingly when the manor was empty. Had it not been for the fact that she had already embarrassed herself in front of her employer, she would have been at the windowsill at that very moment, waiting for one of the two Kuchiki siblings to come home.

Miyako tossed in her futon and stared at the shadows of the trees outside on the paper walls of her room. Her progress in her lessons with Juushiro was also continually occupying her thoughts. It was hard for Miyako to believe that she had finally learnt the name of her zanpakutou spirit.

Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki. The name of her sword rolled off of her tongue with such ease that it disconcerted her. Deadly night shade. It was a name that, she felt, did not suit her personality at all. Juushiro reminded her on various occasions that this was often the case for many Shinigami. Hisagi from the eighth division was one such example. True, she felt a little bit more at ease when she discovered that her zanpakutou had healing capabilities, but the other half of her zanpakutou's powers scared her.

Miyako's eyes began to flutter closed as her thoughts continued to wander. When loud and violent banging on the front door reached her ears though, Miyako shot up in her futon and ran towards the front of the manor. She reached for the lock on the door when the banging started again. The housekeeper withdrew her hand instantaneously and stepped back.

"I am with you," Chimei-Tekina Inuuhozuki whispered, "Do not be afraid."

Finding courage in the soothing voice of her zanpakutou spirit, Miyako slid the door open and was nothing short of surprised to see a member of the thirteenth division standing at the doorway, looking panic stricken.

"Miyako-san!" Kotetsu Kiyone cried out, her eyes red and lower lip trembling.

"Kiyone-chan, what's wrong?" Miyako asked, stepping out into the cold of the night air, concerned for the seated officer of the jyuusanbantai.

Kiyone took hold of Miyako's hands, "Kaien-fukutaichou is...Ukitake-taichou too."

"What happened to them, Kiyone-chan," Miyako asked, her brows furrowing as she waited for the answer of the younger girl.

"Onee-chan said that I should come and get you to help them in the fourth division," Kiyone finally breathed, "Unohana-taichou said that you knew how to help the best. Rukia-san, I think she needs you too."

At the mention of the younger Kuckiki, Miyako grew increasingly worried. Rukia had mentioned a few days ago that she would be leaving with Kaien and Juushiro to deal with a hollow. The untimely death of Kaien's wife had been the driving force behind the mission and Miyako knew that if the hollow had been strong enough to kill the third seat of the thirteenth division, there would be little to no trouble in harming Rukia as well.

"What do I need to bring?" Miyako turned to go back inside and grab whatever essentials she might need for Rukia.

"There's no time for that, Miyako-san, we need to go now!" Kiyone grew impatient rapidly and pulled on Miyako's arm.

In Kiyone's haste and tug, Miyako spun back around, her hand knocking a nearby flower pot off of its stand. It fell to the floor, the shards of clay being flung into all directions. Miyako was unable to fully close the door as she gave in to Kiyone's strength and followed her quickly down the paths of the Kuchiki estate and out towards the fourth division. They were moving so fast that Miyako had been forced to put what little skill she had acquired in shunpo to use. When the roof of the fourth division barracks came into view, their speed further increased.

There were people filtering in and out of the fourth division infirmary when Miyako stepped through the doors. Unseated officers were rushing back and forth with blood stained cloths, the sight putting Miyako at an even greater state of unrest. Her footsteps fell faster, passing beds quickly, until she found the body of Shiba Kaien, resting on a hospital bed, being cleaned of the remaining blood that still clung to his lifeless body.

Unable to say anything, Miyako approached the body of the thirteenth division lieutenant, reaching a steady hand outwards and resting it on the cheek of the fallen fukutaichou. He had always been so kind to her, ready to teach her when Juushiro was too weak to show her how certain things were done himself.

"Shiba-fukutaichou," Miyako said softly as the fourth division officer next to her wiped the last bit of blood off and walked away. "I pray that your heart has found the peace it sought and that your soul has found that of your wife's."

Remembering why she was there to begin with, Miyako left Kaien and continued down the infirmary. To the right, she finally found Rukia sitting on one of the beds. Her eyes were downcast and very much dead as what could only be shock continued to arrest her body. She was still covered in blood, but she looked to be unharmed. Miyako could only deduce that the blood was Kaien's.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Miyako called out to her young charge, "Rukia-sama?"

Hearing the familiar and soft voice of the housekeeper, Rukia looked up. Miyako looked at Rukia with her softening eyes, opening her arms up. Almost immediately, Rukia dashed into them. She hugged Miyako tightly, as if the presence of Miyako could erase what she had done. The still wet crimson on Rukia's uniform stained Miyako's yukata and hanten easily but neither of the two cared. Miyako's hands wrapped around the younger Kuchiki and stroked Rukia's head in an effort to calm her.

"It's my fault, Miyako-san," Rukia cried out, "I killed him!"

Miyako's chest tightened and though she knew the answer, she still asked, "Killed who, Rukia-sama?"

"Kaien-dono," Rukia continued, "I killed Kaien-dono!"

Feeling the presence of someone new arrive, Miyako looked up and met the sad eyes of Unohana Retsu. Miyako searched her senpai's eyes for the truth and, knowing what she was looking for, Unohana simply nodded sadly. Isane approached with a basin full of water and a spare uniform, watching Rukia with downcast eyes.

"Kuchiki-san," Unohana said, "You should clean up and get changed. Shiba-fukutaichou's body has been cleaned and dressed. He is ready to be taken back to the Shiba estate and I believe that this is a task only you may perform. I have asked some officers to help you with the transportation of his body."

Rukia did not move. Unohana silently looked back to Miyako, imploring her to help. The fourth division captain was right. Only Rukia could perform this task. Rukia needed to do this for the sake of Kaien's family as well as her own. If she didn't do this, she would come to regret it for the rest of her life. Miyako's hands gently held Rukia's wrists, easing the Shinigami's arms off of her waist.

"Rukia-sama, you cared greatly for Shiba-sama, neh?"

There was no response.

"As someone who cared for him and respected him," Miyako treaded carefully, "Do not delay the return of his body to his family any more. Shiba-sama's body will return its reishi to Seireitei soon. What respect would you be showing for him if you do not let his family see him before this happens?"

Rukia looked up at Miyako with pain filled eyes, knowing that she was right, and said, "Hai."

Turning, Rukia followed Isane to a screened room. Miyako took a step forward to help Rukia when Unohana stopped her with a light touch on the shoulder. The taichou led Miyako to another screened room where there basins of water stained red with blood. For a moment, Miyako forgot Rukia and ran to the taichou that weakly sat upright on the bed coughing into a cloth.

"Ukitake-taichou," Miyako said, grabbing the cloth in Juushiro's hand and quickly rinsing it in the basin on the bed side table.

Juushiro watched the woman quietly and appreciatively until he noticed the blood on her clothes, "Are you okay Miyako-san?"

"I believe I should be asking you that question," Miyako returned, handing the cloth back to him and passing the basin to one of the officers in the room to change. "Haven't you been drinking your tea?"

With a weak smile, Juushiro shrugged and said, "It appears I may have run out of that recently."

"You should have told me."

"Ukitake-taichou's illness is not something that the type of healing we do here can help, Miyako-san," Unohana explained, coming up to Juushiro's bedside. "It would appear that the healing you are capable of has a more lasting effect."

Juushiro shook his head, "Iie, Unohana-taichou, Miyako hasn't mastered it well enough to do that without.."

"I can do it," Miyako said, "At least long enough to manage the severity of your attacks. But Rukia needs me right now."

Unohana faced Miyako, "Forgive me, Miyako-san, but it would appear that Ukitake-taichou may need you more at the moment."

The officer returned with a new basic of clean, warm water and a new towel. Miyako sighed and took the towel, dipping it in the water and wringing it out. With a light hand, she pushed Juushiro's hair out of his face and dabbed the towel lightly on his forehead and then to the corners of his lips, wiping the freshly coughed up blood from his skin. Miyako then undid the obi of the captain's kosode and gingerly wiped at the blood that had tricked down Juushiro's neck and soaked through the kosode. She hated the sight of blood more than anything else.

"Let's get this blood off of you first."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Landing lightly on the walkway that led to his home, Byakuya strode towards the manor, appreciating the quiet that so starkly contrasted the sixth division for the past hour. With the death of Shiba Kaien, many Shinigami were running back and forth eager to get an update on the current status of things as well as the wellbeing of Ukitake Juushiro. Renji had entered Byakuya's office to inform him of what had transpired between Kaien and Rukia.

Byakuya nearly grunted at the memory. He had gone through great lengths to make sure that Rukia remained unseated just to keep her free from harm's way and Juushiro had let her go on a mission that included the hunting of a hollow that had butchered a third seat. There was a desire within Byakuya to go to the fourth or thirteenth division to check on his sibling before retiring to his home, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

This was a path that Rukia had chosen, a path which included the constant shedding of blood and, as unfortunate as it may be, the continual loss of comrades, friends, teachers and lovers. He had hoped that maybe keeping her in a low position would decrease the chance of painful encounters. Of course, Rukia's deep friendship and care for the thirteenth division fukutaicho completely cancelled any of Byakuya's efforts out.

Byakuya stopped walking when he noticed that the door to the manor was left open. Narrowing his eyes and resting a hand on Senbonzakura's hilt, he approached his home with caution, and opened the door the rest of the way before inching into the house. Finding the remains of a flower pot on the floor, his grasp around his sword tightened as he searched the surroundings for reiatsu.

Nothing. There was nothing. No reiatsu in the home whatsoever. Her reiatsu wasn't pulsing from the smallest room in the manor like it should have. This fact disgruntled Byakuya and he attempted to suppress the familiar feeling of panic as he concentrated harder to search for the smallest traces of reiatsu left over.

"By the door," Senbonzakura said and Byakuya caught on to just the smallest of traces left of his housekeeper's distinct reiatsu.

Shutting the door to his manor, Byakuya rushed down the pathway and followed the few traces of reiatsu left, knowing it would lead him to his housekeeper. He gritted his teeth. Had something happened while he was at work? Miyako had no lessons scheduled for today, he was sure of it. If someone had broken into the Kuchiki estate, he would have known by now. Byakuya's flash steps fell faster as he continued to think of what may have happened.

As Byakuya passed one division after another, Miyako's reiatsu started to grow stronger. He stopped at the fourth division barracks, certain that his housekeeper's reiatsu was radiating the strongest from within the division. The division's third seat, Yasochika Iemura, walked out of the division infirmary and paused when he saw Byakuya standing outside.

"A-ano, Kuchiki-taicho," Iemura stuttered.

Byakuya stared down at the seated officer, "Is Tsubaki Miyako inside?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

Hearing enough, Byakuya brushed past Iemura and strode in the infirmary and quickly made work of reaching the end of the long building. At the end of the infirmary, by one of the screened rooms, Byakuya saw Miyako, sitting on one of the beds looking pale. His eye gray eyes travelled down from Miyako's face and to blood stained hands and clothes.

Something burned from deep within his chest, something he could barely recognize as anger, and he flash stepped towards her, immediately grabbing her hands and lifting them so he could inspect them better. Miyako gasped at the sudden and unexpected contact, coming face to face with her employer's handsome face.

"Byakuya-sama!" Miyako exclaimed.

When he found no wounds on her, Byakuya's deep voice asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

As stunned as Miyako was to see Byakuya there with her, she was more stunned to see the look in his eyes. They were angrier than ever, of that she was certain, but there was something more in the way his eyes glinted as he stared at her. It appeared to be the same look she had only ever seen from Byakuya when he interacted with Hisana. For the first time, she couldn't be certain about the way Byakuya was looking at her because she didn't know that Byakuya was capable of looking at her this way – with a look of concern.

"Bya – Kuchiki-sama, Kiyone-chan called me here to take care of Rukia-sama," Miyako could barely explain properly.

"Is Rukia injured?"

"Iie, Kuchiki-sama, she's safe," Miyako responded, not wanting to further aggravate the temper of her employer, "She's getting cleaned up."

"Then where did all of this come from?" Byakuya asked, controlling the volume of his voice as he lifted his housekeeper's blood stained palms to examine.

He knew that Rukia was uninjured. Even if Miyako had helped to clean Rukia, there was far too much blood on her body to be justified by that.

"I was treating Ukitake-taichou," Miyako said.

Byakuya's free hand clenched, "Did you not say you were here to take care of Rukia?"

Miyako attempted to recoil but was unable to with the tight grip that Byakuya had on her wrist, "Hai, Kuchiki-sama, demo by the time I got here Unohana-taichou requested that I treat Ukitake-taichou. He is severely ill due to over exertion."

With every explanation that fell from Miyako's lips, Byakuya's grip on her wrist grew just a little bit tighter and his anger just a little bit more tangible. He pulled her up from the bed, telling her to stand, before turning on his heel and towing her along with him out of the infirmary. Isane, who had just turned the corner to give Miyako some tea, saw this and jogged after them.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Isane called out, "Miyako-san's just finished a round of healing, she's still a little weak!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Byakuya kept his eyes glued to the door of the infirmary, wanting to be out of the infirmary as soon as possible. When he pushed the doors open and stepped out into the cool air of the Seireitei, he led Miyako further away from the door and then stopped her along the wall of the infirmary.

"Ukitake-taichou has been for over a century," Byakuya said, allowing his voice to increase in volume now that he was alone with his housekeeper, "and you are not a member of the Gotei Thirteen, Miyako."

Something in his words cut at Miyako. She knew she wasn't a Shinigami. It was as if Byakuya was trying to remind her that she was nothing more than a housekeeper.

"If Rukia did not need your services, it should have been in your duty to return to the manor as quickly as possible rather than leaving the door to my home open for anyone to stroll into."

Not realizing that she had left the door to the manor open, Miyako spoke, "Gomen, Byakuya-sama, demo..."

"That's enough!"

Miyako's voice died off as she stood before Byakuya genuinely scared of what he was going to do next. His grip on her wrist was still strong and never in her life has she seen Byakuya this angry with her before. Her body shook from the realization and Byakuya was quick to notice the trembling that stemmed from Miyako's hand. He quickly let go of her wrist but took a step towards her. Miyako instinctively took a step backward and felt the cool cement of the infirmary wall against her back.

Byakuya frowned at how scared Miyako looked to be of him. Hisana had never reacted this way to his anger before. His late wife was never afraid. Instead, she simply understood what had made him angry, accepted it and then soothed the anger away. As he stared down at Miyako, he struggled to find where his housekeeper's usual composure had run off to. His jaw tightened and he wished that Miyako had reacted with understanding rather than fear like Hisana.

Clouds shifted up in the Seireitei's sky and moon was cast down, illuminating Miyako's still paling face. Byakuya's hand rose on its own accord and took Miyako's chin into his hand, lifting her gaze upward to meet his eyes. His thumb brushed against her cheek, taking a few stray strands of hair along with it and away from Miyako's face.

"Why are you so pale?"

"It's...it's what happens when I heal," Miyako said, shivering under Byakuya's touch.

"Then you are not suited for the Gotei in the least," Byakuya said, "If you cannot handle simple healing kidou."

"Healing kidou does not help Ukitake-taichou," Miyako responded, "He only responds to herbal blends and the healing that my zanpakatou is capable of."

Byakuya's hands fell from Miyako's cheek and down to her shoulder, his fingertips grazing her neck as they went.

"My zanpakutou spirit requires the transferring of my life force into that of the person I am healing," Miyako said, "Because I haven't mastered it yet, it still takes too much of my reiatsu."

The sixth division captain stepped back from his housekeeper when he heard this, his previous anger returning to him, "Then why did you consent to using it? Have you stopped thinking things through, Miyako? Has acquiring a zanpakutou resulted in a lack of foresight?"

"Iie, Byakuya-sama..."

"Did you not, then, stop to consider what it would have looked like for me to return to home to find the door open, a pot broken on the floor and no sign of a single soul around? Did you not stop to think what thoughts would have gone through my head? Was it too difficult to leave a note or to have an unseated officer notify me, through whatever means available, that you had been requested by Unohana-taichou?"

Miyako didn't know how to respond as she had not considered any of this. Choosing not to speak any longer, Miyako allowed Byakuya to release his anger seeing as he rarely ever did. Recognizing her faults, she bit back her tears and listened well to all that her employer had to say to her.

"Let me say this again, Miyako, you are not a member of the Gotei Thirteen. You are under my employment and you do not answer to any taichou, whether or not they are teaching you how to control your new found abilities."

A light breeze blew past the pair as they continued to stand stationary outside of the fourth division infirmary. The wind danced in between their bodies and brought the scent of the blood that stained Miyako's clothes and hands back up to his nostrils. Byakuya exhaled forcefully, the smell of blood not suiting the body of his housekeeper, yet still the smell kept permeating his nostrils.

Balling his hands into fists, Byakuya fought the memory of a past dream as he continued to inhale the smell of the blood. The image of Miyako's dead eyes staring back at him made him clench his fists even tighter. Unable to stand the scent of the blood and the memories they brought with them any further, Byakuya stepped forward and pulled Miyako's soiled hanten off of her shoulders. He wiped his housekeeper's hands with the garment before incinerating it in his grasp with a simple low level kidou spell.

Miyako watched as the last of her only hanten disintegrated into wisps of charred fabric.

"I was lenient in the past because I understand that discovering a zanpakutou spirit within one's self is life altering," Byakuya said, brushing hands clean of any dirt from the burnt garment. "But my patience is running thin, Miyako. You have expressed no desire to entire the Shino Academy and yet you run around like a woman with no concern at the beckon of Unohana Retsu and Ukitake Juushiro."

Byakuya turned around and started to walk away from his housekeeper, saying the last that was on his mind, "Make a decision by the end of the week, Miyako. It is either you remember the duties that you undertook when you entered my manor, or you continue your lessons and resign from your post in the Kuchiki estate."

Miyako supported herself on the wall of the infirmary as Byakuya's words sunk in. Her knees buckled and she sank to the ground, wishing that everything Byakuya had just told her was a dream. Just when she was finally starting to understand why so many people dreamt of becoming Shinigami, just when she could finally properly hear and converse with her zanapakutou, she was being made to choose.

More than stopping her lessons with Juushiro and Retsu, Miyako was paralyzed with fear at the thought of being made to leave the Kuchiki Estate. She had grown up on the grounds of the Kuchiki clan, raised by not only her mother but partly by Byakuya's mother as well. Miyako looked up and watched as Byakuya continued to walk further and further away from her. She knew she didn't want to be thrown out of the Kuchiki Estate, but as Byakuya continued to walk away, farther from her sight, Miyako realized just one more thing. She didn't want to be thrown out of his life.

"Byakuya-sama!"

Miyako darted up and towards Byakuya as fast as she could. Byakuya stopped and looked back at her through his peripheral vision, not wanted to turn towards her fully. He knew his resolve would shake if he saw her looking the way she did earlier again. Calming herself, Miyako stood with her back straight.

"I don't need any time to make a decision, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, her voice steady and full of conviction. "I will discontinue my lessons immediately and I won't go back to the infirmary."

From within Miyako's soul, Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki leaned against the temple walls of Miyako's inner world sadly. His steel gray eyes lowered as he heard and felt his wielder's decision.

"No matter what your choice," said the zanpakutou, "I will stand by your side, Miyako."

Comforted by Inuhoozuki, Miyako looked Byakuya straight in the eyes and said, "I will not become a Shinigami."

**A/N:** Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but hopefully it won't take me four months. Baby steps, right? So I just have some questions before I officially sign off on this instalment of "Summer Snowflake."

I know a lot of people would say that Miyako would certainly fit in well at the fourth division, but I'll ask it anyway: Would you rather see Miyako in the fourth division or in the thirteenth division? Or perhaps the fourth division first and then the thirteen division later on?

Can any of you even picture Miyako getting all violent with the sword wielding and stuff?

Lastly, some of you have expressed interest in finding out about Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki earlier. If you still are, let me know and I'll message you the stats.

See you all in the next chapter!


	14. Watashi Wa Kono Ai No Uta O Riyo Shite

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Once again, thanks are in order to everyone who was kind enough to take the time to leave me a little note last chapter. I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say about how the story is progressing and I'm always open to hearing what things you want to see.

I'd like to thank Lady Krystalyn in particular for quite the review which sparked an interesting correspondence between us. It was a pleasure to read what you had to say and I'm glad that the story is enjoyable enough for you to actually be able to analyze what's happening. It's the highest compliment that I could ever accept.

This chapter was inspired by a newly released song by a Korean group called **Big Bang** entitled **'Love Song'**. Whether you like K-Pop or not, I encourage you all to listen to 'Love Song' by Big Bang as it was the melody of this song that really brought the images of this chapter, the second part in particular, to life for me.

I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

.

**Chapter 14  
**_**Watashi Wa Kono Ai No Uta O Riyo Shite Imasu**_

* * *

"I won't become a Shinigami."

Miyako had caught up with Byakuya now, who was still standing where he was when Miyako had called his name. The housekeeper bowed to him, her determination clear in her auburn eyes.

"I know where my place is, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, "And I refuse to leave it for anything else as long as you will still have me."

Though unwilling to admit it, Byakuya was surprised with Miyako's resolve. When she had first called out to him as he walked away from her, he couldn't bring himself to fully look her in the eyes, opting instead to peer at her from his peripheral vision. The rokubantai taichou had been expecting his housekeeper to ask for his forgiveness and maybe even his reconsideration. Byakuya knew that if she had chosen that course of action, he would waver. His housekeeper rarely asked for anything and when she did, she was justified in her requests. This would-be request wouldn't have been any exception.

Unable to do anything except nod, Byakuya said nothing else but, "Let's go home."

_Let's go home._ Comforted by her employer's words, Miyako started walking just a few feet behind Byakuya as they started on their way back to the Kuchiki estate. Miyako rubbed at the area of her chest that rested above her heart. She suppressed a sigh. The moment she told Byakuya that she wouldn't become a Shinigami, she had felt a pang in her chest and she knew why.

"Inuhoozuki-san, daijoubu?"

"Hai."

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds faint."

"We are one and the same, Miyako, and you are tired," Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki replied, "I will be able to reduce the time it takes for your reiatsu to recover, but until you have learned how to fully master my powers, I cannot help you regain your strength as quickly as you should."

As if his words had a triggering effect, Miyako shivered. She reached around her herself to pull her hanten tighter only to remember that Byakuya had destroyed it. Warmth enveloped her body then, and Miyako knew it was her zanpakutou's doing. Thanking him silently, Miyako walked a little bit faster to catch up to Byakuya who remained unbothered by the cold.

The moment they had arrived back at the manor, Byakuya walked straight into his room to change his clothes, uttering no word towards his housekeeper. Miyako saw the broken flower pot immediately and shook her head. What else was anyone supposed to think if they had returned home to an open front door and broken objects? Salvaging the flower first, placing it into a new pot, Miyako set to work cleaning up the shards of clay and scattered soil.

0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0

_Seventy-Two Years Ago_

Byakuya could feel his knees sinking further and further into the muddy grounds as he knelt in front of the two freshly filled graves. The rain was falling hard and the weather only seemed to be getting worse, bruising the delicate flowers that he had laid down on top of both earthen mounds. He was alone in the middle of the field now as everyone who had been present at the proceedings of the funeral has long since taken their leave.

There had been all kinds of people present at his parents' burial. The servants had been lined up at the very back of the crowd when everything started. Many, if not all of them, had been quite fond of his parents whom had been very kind, his mother especially. Every single member of the sixth division had also been present to pay their respects to his father, Kuchiki Sojun, the late sixth division lieutenant. All taichous and fukutaichous of the Goteijyuusantai had also been present, as was expected. Representatives from the other noble families arrived, too, just about the same time that the Kuchiki clan elders had filtered onto the grounds. It seemed as if the entire Seireitei had been present and yet none of them stayed very long after the last of the upturned soil had been replaced.

One of the petals on the flowers were ripped off of the bud from the rain and Byakuya cursed the weather. Then the rain stopped falling. Looking up, Byakuya saw a purple parasol shielding him from the rain. His eyes trailed down the handle of the parasol to the slender fingers that held it tightly, down to a delicate wrist, onto the fabric of a humble but well made black kimono and then up the shoulder and neck to a familiar face that was framed by long, black hair looking down at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kuchiki-sama," the familiar face said softly, her free hand wrapped around her abdomen, as if she was trying to comfort herself.

Byakuya rose to his feet. Standing nearly a foot taller than her, Miyako stretched her arm out, nearly to its full extend, to accommodate Byakuya's height as their eyes connected. The young Shinigami was a little more than surprised to see this young woman in particular standing before him, and at the same time, he was somewhat upset. It had been nearly forty years since he last heard her voice and now, when he finally got to hear it again, it had to be to say those words. Byakuya's eyes bore into Miyako until she couldn't bare it anymore and looked away.

Searching her face for any hint as to what she was doing here when she had clearly spent decades trying to stay away from him, Byakuya noticed the slightly reddish tint on the tip of Miyako's nose alongside the tear tracks on her cheeks that were nearly invisible. Attempting to ignore the first thoughts that had entered his mind, Byakuya relaxed. If there was anyone whom Byakuya could confidently say understood his pain the most, he would say it was Miyako.

Miyako loved his mother just as much as he did and he was certain that his mother loved Miyako like she was another child of hers. The bond between Miyako and his mother had grown even stronger after the death of Miyako's mother some twenty years ago. Byakuya glanced at the graves of his parents, the flowers still being beaten by the pelting rain drops.

"It's a loss that we share."

There was no response from Miyako. She just stood there, like everything around her had disappeared and all she could see was the mound of soil that was quickly melting away with the water.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked, sure that Miyako had been present for the burial.

"Kuchiki Ginrei-sama found me," Miyako replied, still looking at the grave of his parent's, his mother's in particular. "I think he knew that I wanted to pay my respects privately once the guests had left."

Byakuya almost chuckled despite the situation when he heard what Miyako said. His grandfather knew very well that he was still out here. The young Kuchiki barely acknowledged the fact that his grandfather had told him he was going to go back to his manor. Byakuya didn't want to know what his grandfather was thinking when he sent Miyako over to the grave site. He noticed Miyako's arm sway a little, probably from having to hold the parasol so high for an extended amount of time. Byakuya took the parasol from her, much to Miyako's surprise.

"I can hold it, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako objected to her superior holding the parasol over head.

Byakuya held onto the parasol and said, "Didn't you say that you wanted to pay your respects?"

"Hai, demo..."

"How are you supposed to pay your respects properly if you're holding a parasol in one hand and bowing with the other?"

For a few moments, Miyako didn't move, her hand still reaching out towards the parasol in a frozen attempt to take the object back. Slowly, Miyako withdrew her arm, still looking very deep in thought.

"The elders won't be anywhere near here anymore," Byakuya said.

Smiling weakly at the ground, Miyako knew she had been caught. Trust Byakuya to realize within a few second what was going on in her mind. Rationalizing that Byakuya was right and that there was no way any of the clan elders could see this, Miyako knelt down on the mud, not caring that it was likely to ruin her kimono, and placed both of her hands down onto the wet ground in front of her, bowing traditionally.

"Kuchiki Sojun-sama," Miyako whispered, "Kuchiki Tokio-sama, arigatou gozaimasu for your kindness. Arigatou gozaimasu for your care. Arigatou gozaimasu for loving me in a way that I did not deserve. I have been unable to repay my debt to you both, and for that I am truly sorry."

Miyako pressed her palms together, withdrawing from the bow, and murmured a quick prayer for the souls of her two beloved employers. When she stood, Miyako reached for the parasol once again but was unable to do so when Byakuya pulled it from her reach once more. With his free hand, Byakuya took one of Miyako's hands up in his examining the dirt on it. Letting go of her hand for just a moment, Byakuya shrugged his kosode sleeve down a little ways past his wrist line so that he could hold it. Taking her hand once more in his fabric wrapped one, Byakuya wiped the mud off of Miyako's hands.

"Kuchiki-sama," Miyako attempted to object.

"I told you, there aren't any elders around here," Byakuya quickly cut her off, repeating the cleaning process with Miyako's other hand, "Don't be so afraid."

When he was satisfied with the amount of mud and soil that he managed to wipe off of Miyako's palms, Byakuya started walking off. As quickly as he began his walk, he paused, realizing that Miyako had not followed him, standing still under the rain which quickly dampened her hair and clothes.

"Aren't you coming?"

When Miyako didn't respond, Byakuya continued, "I haven't eaten anything yet. If you go back to your quarters now there won't be anyone around to fix me something to eat."

Suppressing the overwhelming urge to sigh, Miyako gave in and walked alongside Byakuya. What happened to her in her childhood traumatized her and although she knew it wasn't Byakuya's fault, the pain she associated with him was something that wasn't easily forgotten. They made their way towards the main pavilion of the Kuchiki estate and soon found themselves in the kitchens with Byakuya sitting at the table closest to the cooking area so that he could watch Miyako work.

The first thing that Miyako did was fix Byakuya a cup of tea. She knew he must have been cold, especially since he refused to change out of his soaked clothing. Miyako almost clicked her tongue at Byakuya. She still had to prepare the food so he had plenty of time to change into something dry. Setting the tea cup down in front of Byakuya, Miyako recognized flickers of his teenage self in the way he was acting. It wasn't that long ago, despite this though, Byakuya did have a habit of growing up too fast.

Byakuya sipped the tea as Miyako walked to the hearth and started a fire to warm them both.

"Is this a new blend?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako replied, throwing more logs into the hearth and smiling sadly, "It's from the camellia plants that your mother has been teaching me to cultivate."

"It's a good blend," Byakuya replied, "You should keep fine tuning it. Get it to the way my mother would have liked it."

Nodding, Miyako turned to the pan she was heating and cracked an egg on it. She was making quick work of preparing a full meal for Byakuya complete with soup and some of his preferred side dishes. She laid them out on a serving tray carefully, making sure they were all still piping hot when she placed the tray down in front of Byakuya. Refilling his tea cup one last time and setting the pot down in front of him, Miyako bowed.

"Enjoy your meal, Kuchiki-sama."

As she turned to leave, Byakuya gripped the chopsticks in his hands tightly, growing frustrated with the way Miyako kept trying to avoid him. He had hoped that with both of them going through the same feelings, she might forget her fear for a while and stay with him – comfort him.

"Just this once," Byakuya forced through a clenched jaw, "I want to talk to you again, like we did before. At this time, isn't that something you can do for me?"

They weren't children anymore. That much was clear and Miyako so desperately wanted to tell him that. Should anyone see them, Miyako no longer had the excuse of naiveté from being severely punished – not that it was an excuse that had ever applied to her in her younger days. If by some chance they were caught, Miyako didn't know what would happen to her. But when she turned to look back and caught Byakuya's steeling gray eyes watching her, she couldn't turn away from him. Miyako walked back to the table and took the empty space next to him like she used to do when they were both younger and their mothers would talk about the best teas to go with different meals.

Byakuya pushed the tray of food so that it sat it between them, pulling another set of chopsticks from the container on the table and placing them in front of her. With one last glance at Miyako, he picked up a piece of fish and started eating. Miyako held the chopsticks, slightly unsure.

"Kuchiki-sama," she started.

"Byakuya."

"Neh?"

"If you want me to respond to you tonight, you have to call me Byakuya-sama," Byakuya said before he continued to eat.

Byakuya watched from the corner of his eye as Miyako smiled and picked up a piece of tamago before placing it in her mouth. He felt peaceful sitting there with her, eating in what was becoming a comfortable silence. Her company was enough to help him forget about the day's earlier events. It wasn't enough, however, to make him stop thinking about the future and what it had in store for him.

With the death of his father, Byakuya understood that Ginrei would expect him to fill the position of sixth division lieutenant. The clan elders would also expect him to start preparing to succeed Ginrei as clan head just as his father was doing. There were so many things that remained uncertain about the future and as much as it frustrated Byakuya, he didn't know how it would change him and what would happen along the way as those changes occurred.

Miyako placed a few of the spicy pickled plums closer to Byakuya's side of the tray, knowing that he preferred the spicy kind and was not fond of sweet things. At that moment, Byakuya felt content. For now, at the very least, he would make the best of the time that he had to live the way he did before the elders started getting obsessively involved in his life; before nobility ever complicated things.

Byakuya and Miyako finished their late night meal in the same fashion that they had started it, in silence. The young woman took the tray to the water basins to start cleaning up while Byakuya watched her work. She moved so fast, like this was a routine that had been implanted in the core of her body. This was the same girl who had once foolishly told him that she would go to the Shino Academy so that she could finally start catching him when they played tag. Both of their mothers had laughed at the declaration made in the middle of the gardens.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Miyako?" Byakuya asked as Miyako placed the last washed dish on the rack to dry.

"What is it?" Miyako asked, "Are you still hungry?"

"Iie," Byakuya responded, "I know I'm going to be handed all of my father's responsibilities very soon. Though I know that I will be a man whom my father can be proud of, I also know that it's going to turn me into someone neither of us will recognize."

Miyako turned from the water basin to watch Byakuya as he spoke to her. She already knew that everything Byakuya was saying was going to be true.

"No matter what kind of man I become," Byakuya continued, "As someone who has known me most of my life, I ask you, Miyako, not to forget me as I am now."

It wouldn't be that hard. Miyako still remembered what Byakuya was like even before he started preparing for his entrance into the Shino Academy. It was difficult to forget the personality of someone that you saw and interacted with nearly every day during your childhood. Miyako nodded to Byakuya, unable to bring herself to speak. With nothing left to say or do, Miyako bowed to Byakuya one last time before she made her way out of the kitchens and back to the employee's quarters.

Byakuya was unsure if he was acting this way because of the grief he felt over losing his parents or if it was the uncertainty of what the future held for him, but at this moment in time, there were only two things left that he wanted to stay constant in his life. The first was his grandfather for the familial love and tutelage. The second was the ever so silent presence of the employee that was about to walk past him and out of the door. Byakuya reached out and grabbed Miyako's hand much like he used to do when he was much more carefree.

"Don't forget."

Auburn eyes trailed from two intertwined hands up to gray eyes, "I won't, Byakuya-sama."

And with that, Byakuya let her fingers fall from his.

0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0

Hours after Miyako had finished cleaning up the mess left by the broken flower pot, Byakuya stepped out of his room dressed in his sleeping yukata and hanten. Unable to sense Rukia's reiatsu, Byakuya acknowledged that she would, at this time, most likely still be with her division. Despite knowing that Rukia wasn't home, he slid the shoji screen to her room open anyways and peered into the empty space. A moment later, he closed the screen and turned to return to his room when he noticed a shadow from the windowsill. Walking towards it, Byakuya's eyes found Miyako sitting at the windowsill, the moonlight casting her shadow onto the floor as she slept. She was most likely waiting for Rukia to return home.

"She's going to catch a cold if she keeps that up," Senbonzakura said. "She's quite fond of that windowsill, isn't she?"

Without a response to his zanpakutou, Byakuya removed his hanten and draped it over his housekeeper. Though he never commented on it, Byakuya knew that Miyako had a habit of waiting for him and Rukia to return home in the evenings. The moment she saw them from the distance, she would retreat to her room, but that didn't mean that the two Kuchikis didn't know she waited for them.

Knowing what his master was thinking, Senbonzakura said light heartedly, "Neither of you two mind anyway, right Byakuya-sama? If anything, it's motivation to come home earlier."

Again, Byakuya ignored his zanpakutou spirit's rhetorical question. His fingers stretched out and brushed his housekeeper's hair from her face.

"Do you still remember me?" Byakuya murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this was enjoyable. Just wanted to give their relationship a bit more of a background and a bit of a push without anything actually happening to soon.

See you next chapter.

P.S. Has anyone else been having trouble logging on lately? I was meaning to post this chapter earlier but I couldn't log on for a few days.


	15. Subete Wa Ame No Seitte Koto Ni Shite Ok

**Summer Snowflake**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** I'm sorry for this update taking months to be put up. I don't know if any of you recall, but I've mentioned that there are a lot of things going on in the lives of my family right now. It seems ironic that I'm writing about a funeral in this chapter when it wasn't more than one month ago that I stood at a funeral myself.

If I overdo the emotions in this chapter, I'm very sorry. It could just be what I'm feeling coming through. Like I said before, healing is supposed to have healing qualities. I only wish to explore that healing quality again.

For this chapter, I would like to recommend "Hands Held High" by Linkin Park. It just fits.

* * *

.

**Chapter 15  
**_**Subete Wa Ame No Seitte Koto Ni Shite Okou  
(Let's Make All Of This The Rain's Fault)**_

* * *

From beyond the crack in the window, the sunlight shone down brightly and met supple skin of Miyako's cheek. She roused, ever so slightly, and turned the gaze of her barely opened eye lids towards the source of light. It was morning and yet the morning birds had not begun their songs. It wasn't just the morning birds though. Everything seemed extraordinarily quiet. As if the whole of this world knew that it was to be solemn for this day. As if every creature, every plant and even the wind knew that Shiba Kaien was no longer amongst the residents of this world.

Miyako wished to close her eyes once more. She wished she could forget the sight of the man that she had been granted the privilege of calling a friend covered in crimson just like she wished she could forget the fear that clawed at her stomach and neck when she had been called to treat a captain, another friend, on her own.

Well, not that she would ever have to worry about feeling the same way again. Not while she wished to remain working in this home, living in this room and sleeping in this futon. Unable to recall the sleep that she so longed to continue, Miyako opened her eyes wide and let the sunlight bathe her vision in its rays.

She rose from her futon not much longer after, knowing that baths needed to be drawn, meals cooked and clothes waited to be laundered. As she stepped out of her quarters, her tabi clothed feet padding softly on the wooden floor, she could hear the faint sound of a kettle's whistle blowing. Letting her fingers fall on the door to the kitchen, she slowly peered around the corner and nearly stumbled when her eyes caught sight of Kuchiki Byakuya in the kitchen pulling the kettle off of the open fire and pouring water into a tea pot that waited to be filled on the nearby table.

The notion that she had overslept was inconceivable. She could still feel the lingering remnants of moisture in the air from the cold of the night. Miyako rushed into the kitchen the moment she saw her employer move once more, this time reaching for the jar of tea lives that sat in the cupboard right next to the jar of the pickled plums that the captain had always been so fond of.

Dropping the necessary amount of tea leaves into the steaming water, Byakuya turned to extinguish the flames of the stove but found that he had been beaten to it by his housekeeper. The look in her eyes were apologetic, a look that he had known so well but so utterly despised. He despised it the moment he saw it, on the day she stopped meeting him in the gardens to play hide and seek. He despised it because he knew he had a hand in it. A lack of confidence instilled in the woman since her youth. He should have never befriended her.

"B-Byakuya-sama," Miyako stuttered, unnerved with the way he had gazed into her eyes with such...distaste.

Ignoring her, Byakuya turned back around and reached out to grab hold of the tea pot. He was, however, once again hindered, this time by the small hands of his housekeeper enveloping his own outstretched hand. Byakuya could feel the soft bumps on the scarred hand of his housekeeper on his skin and wanted nothing more than to jerk away from the touch. The touch of yet another thing he knew he was responsible for. He should have never sent her away that night.

Miyako drew in a shaky breath and met the gaze of her employer, afraid of what he would say about her audacity especially after the words they had exchanged the night beforehand. Byakuya, however, said nothing and did nothing except hold her gaze. Slowly, Miyako relinquished her hold on Byakuya's hand.

"Let me do it," Miyako said softly, and Byakuya let his grip slack as her finger wrapped around the wooden handle of the pot, tipping its fragrant water into the cup that Byakuya had picked amongst the many in the cupboards earlier; the one that Miyako always picked for him.

Byakuya looked down at his hands, rubbing his finger together. What a foreign sensation that had been.

"Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked, watching her employer with a new worry born out of the uncharacteristically absent minded look on his face. Something was bothering him, she knew. It was so very easy to tell. At least, this was the case with her.

At the sound of his name, Byakuya looked up from his hands and at the woman that stood in front of him. Her hair had begun to come loose from the braid that it was kept in, and the neckline of her yukata was a little wider than it should have been, sparing him a glance at the defined collarbones that lay beneath taught and pearly skin. The barely noticeable rise and dip of her chest was rhythmic and slow despite the way he knew his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

It was the sight of the rise and dip of her chest that had convinced a man of his resolve to pick her up from her seat at the windowsill the night before. She couldn't have possibly slept comfortably against the wooden frame. It was the way that her hair had gathered at the side of her neck, exposing her back to the cool breeze, which had convinced a man of his stature that he would develop a cold if she didn't. It was the sight of those collarbones under that pearly white skin that had caused a man with his pride to ensure that she was settled safely in the warmth of her beddings before he himself retired to his bed.

_Do you still remember me?_

He regretted letting the question fall from his lips; a regret that was born out of a lack of answer in return. But how could he have expected an answer from a woman that had no heard his query in the first place. Byakuya knew. He knew so well that it was negligence on his part to go digging into memories that he should have left buried.

Byakuya was proud of whom he had become. He had become a strong, noble and well respected captain. He had become the strongest Kuchiki clan head to date. But there were moments, though they were far and few in between, when he wondered if there was a version of him that he could be prouder still of becoming.

Byakuya blinked. The sixth division captain was not a fool. He was well aware of why he asked Miyako to remember him as he was then.

"Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked again.

The man blinked and took the tea cup, "Arigatou."

Setting the pot down, Miyako said, "Would you like me to fix you something to eat before you leave for the sixth division?"

"There will be no office open today," Byakuya responded. "Shiba Kaien's burial and commemoration will be held late this afternoon."

"Oh," Miyako replied, "I didn't realize they would finish the preparations so quickly."

"His family was quick to act," Byakuya responded, "As the way any family of nobility should. I will require you to finish all that needs to be done here before sunset, Miyako-san. You will be accompanying me to the funeral."

"Neh?"

"The thirteenth division has extended a formal request that you be present at the ceremony," Byakuya responded. "They have also requested that you conduct the tea ceremony. It is a great honour."

Nodding, Miyako pulled a tray out of the cabinet and set the teapot on it, prepared to follow Byakuya to wherever he would decide to have his tea. It must have been Juushiro who made the request. Rukia was much too preoccupied with the on-goings of her mind to even speak to anyone, much less to pick up a pen. Had it not been for the presence of Byakuya, Miyako would have sighed. Juushiro still didn't know about her agreement with her employer and she hadn't the faintest of ideas of how to tell him.

"I assume you have something suitable to wear to the funeral," Byakuya said.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako responded, "Where would you like to take your tea?"

"Leave it," Byakuya said, taking a seat at the table, "I will have it here."

Miyako gazed at their surroundings in the kitchen. It was clean, of course. She always kept it impeccably neat, but it was still no place for a clan head to be having his morning tea. Miyako turned back to Byakuya, who had already taken his seat and was ready to protest the idea when he held up his hand.

"Try to remember that this kitchen is as much a part of my home as any other room here, Miyako-san," Byakuya said.

And it held one too many precious memories.

0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0

The Seireitei had, without a shadow of a doubt, mourned the loss of Shiba Kaien. From the very second that his family had walked through the crowd to set the flower down on top of his grave, the rain had begun to fall. It was light at first, controlled just like the emotions of all that had gathered were very much controlled. It was incredibly undignified to wail and moan out loud, just as the youngest of the Shiba siblings had done. He was a young boy, Miyako had noted from her spot between Rukia and Juushiro, much too young to already be without both parents and a brother.

The rain started to fall harder when the guests made their way back into the Shiba clan grounds. Rukia leaned so heavily on Miyako that the older of the two thought she might topple over if Rukia had been any taller. The young Kuchiki was unable to handle the circumstances very long after the burial and she soon excused herself, no doubt retreating back to the thirteenth division barracks where she had been staying since everything happened.

From across the grounds, Byakuya watched as Miyako bid his sister goodbye. Rukia would not be coming home for a few weeks, he had been informed by one of the third seats of the thirteenth division (he hadn't bothered to try and figure out which one the person was). This meant a few weeks of having no one at the home but his housekeeper with him. Not that Rukia was much company thanks to her fear of him, but for the most part, it was enough for him to know that there were three people residing in the home. There was no speech necessary. Just knowledge.

Miyako searched the crowd, looking for the familiar dark haired, kenseikan bearing head that she needed to find soon. He had made it explicitly clear that they were to leave as soon as the burial ended. The request had been for her presence at the burial and the tea ceremony of the commemoration, nothing more and nothing less. She had just caught a glimpse of who she thought was Byakuya when she felt someone come closer. She knew that reiatsu anywhere.

"The tea ceremony was just the way Kaien would have liked it to be, Miyako-san," a warm voice commented from behind the woman.

Miyako turned and bowed to the thirteenth division captain, "I'm glad to see you up and about, Ukitake-taichou."

"It is thanks, in most part, to you, I'm afraid," Juushiro responded. "You look lovely."

"Arigatou," Miyako said, smiling. "I was so very worried that I would be grossly underdressed for today."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Juushiro returned, "It is a funeral. Only the unkind would think to comment on your wardrobe if you were underdressed."

"I only meant to say that I didn't want to displease Shiba-fukutaichou's family," Miyako explained, realizing how she must have sounded.

Juushiro merely placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "And I only meant to comfort you, Miyako-san, not cause you more discomfort, although I find myself in need to apologize for having inadvertently done so."

It was Miyako's turn to shake her head as she recalled the way she had greeted him earlier that afternoon, "Honestly, Ukitake-taichou, I am just thankful that you still find it in your heart to speak to me. After all the time you wasted on me. All the resources that you had to use up just to train me to become something I was never meant to become."

Juushiro smiled sadly at her words. It was quite unexpected to have the housekeeper approach him early on in the day only to inform him of her decision to discontinue her lessons with Unohana Retsu and him. Despite his surprise though, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Byakuya could not have been happy with what had happened.

"Only you can dictate whether or not you are meant to be something, Miyako-san," Juushiro responded. "If you wish to continue living your life as you did before you discovered your gifts, then I am not one to stand in the way of that. As long as you are happy and keeping yourself well fed to avoid any accidental spills, then I suppose I could call myself happy as well."

Miyako nodded.

"Well, that and as long as you promise you will still visit," Juushiro added, "If not as a former pupil, then as a friend."

"Visits at Ugendo are more than I would ever have expected you to suggest," Miyako said thankfully, "And I do intend to keep sending you replenishments for your tea supply."

"That is very good and very much appreciated news, Miyako-san," Juushiro said, glancing over the woman's shoulders, eyes catching the gaze of deep gray eyes. "I will inform Unohana-taichou of your decision, Miyako-san, but for now, I believe there is someone waiting on you to finish your conversation with me. As I do not want to cause you any more inconvenience than I already have, I'll bid you farewell for now."

Byakuya could easily tell what the subject of conversation was between his housekeeper and the thirteenth division captain. It was so painfully obvious. He watched as Juushiro allowed Miyako to take her leave and continued to watch as Miyako turned slowly on her heel and made his way towards him, where he had been standing since the burial had finished.

If there was anything Byakuya hated more than unintelligent subordinates, it was funerals and the ever increasing rain it seemed to bring with it. Since he and his housekeeper had arrived, Byakuya did his best to maintain proper decorum despite his rather strong desire to simply depart and leave the mourning to those who were good at it. This whole night had seemed all too familiar for Byakuya's tastes and one night of reliving old memories was far more than enough.

Miyako joined him with a small bow and without a word he turned and led her to the doorway of the Shiba manor. One of the servants waiting at the door handed Miyako a parasol and the housekeeper opened it up, holding it above both of their heads whilst promising the servant that she would return the said parasol as soon as the opportunity arose.

As they usually did when they travelled together, the pair kept silent. Miyako's mind was concentrated on maintaining the stability of the parasol above Byakuya's and her head. It was so difficult that she didn't notice they had passed the gates of the Kuchiki grounds sometime ago, and she certainly didn't notice the way Byakuya would turn his gaze to her once or twice. Miyako was just about to readjust her grip on the handle of the parasol when she felt the item being pulled out of her grasp.

She sounded her disapproval of the situation but her soft voice was drowned out by the increasing velocity of the rain as it poured down onto the ground and panged against every surface it could find. The wind has picked up, close to rendering the parasol in Byakuya's hands ineffective. Byakuya noticed the edges of Miyako's kimono getting wet. It was the kimono that he had purchased, by Rukia's request, for her.

The fool. Did she not realize how precious the cloth of that kimono was?

Byakuya switched the parasol to his left hand and the right hand, now free of its burden, pulled Miyako closer to him by the shoulder. So surprised was Miyako from the sudden pull that she would have stumbled if she hadn't clung onto the fabric of Byakuya's haori. Byakuya sent her a sidelong glance but said nothing, his grip on her shoulder merely tightening until the woman had regained her sense of balance. Again he felt that odd sensation when he let her shoulder go.

The pair entered the Kuchiki manor with no words spoken between them. Miyako simply waited for Byakuya to step into the house before she left the parasol out on the porch to dry and entered the warmth of the manor. Her hair was damp now from the combination of the rain and wind. Though he was still as regal and intimidating as he was with dry hair, Byakuya's hair was equally damp.

Shrugging off his haori, Byakuya entered his room and quickly made work of removing the kenseikan from his hair. There was a soft knock on the wooden frame of the shoji screen that enclosed his privacy.

"Enter," Byakuya called out, and the shoji screen slid open to reveal his housekeeper, standing there is the same damp clothes.

"Will you take some tea, Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked.

"Not tonight, Miyako-san," Byakuya responded. "Good night."

"Ah, neh," Miyako replied, surprised by her employer's refusal of his evening tea, "Good night, Byakuya-sama. Rest well."

Leaving the Kuchiki clan head to his own devices, Miyako slowly walked down the corridor and back towards the kitchen, peeling off her damp hanten as she went. She hung the garment up on the back of a chair when she finally returned to the kitchen, her eyes catching the steam that rose from the cup of tea that she had prepared as she had anticipated a different answer from Byakuya.

Miyako breathed out lowly and took a seat on a chair, her chair, and reached out for the cup, sipping timidly at the tea. It would have been such a shame to let such a brew go to waste. It was a juvenile brew compared to the one she normally served Byakuya, but she knew he would have enjoyed the slight bite of bitterness the liquid possessed. He had liked it when he first tasted it seventy-two years ago. Miyako undid her braid and combed her fingers through her wet hair, smiling to herself.

Seventy-two years ago. She hadn't been in this kitchen looking the way she did now and serving the tea she did now in seventy-two years. It had been so long ago and yet she remembered every moment of it. How could she not? She had promised him she would.

Miyako's arms stretched along the length of the table before curling back together again. She rested her check on top of her hands, watching as the steam of the liquid decreased steadily. Miyako was the kind of person who kept her promises and as she had promised, she remembered exactly the way he had looked at her when she came to stand by him at the burial grounds. She remembered the way he kept telling her not to be afraid as the elders could not have possibly seen them as they walked away, him holding the parasol high above their heads.

Laughing softly, Miyako drained the last of the cups contents and stood to place the cup in the sink. She remembered the way he had asked her to speak to him and the way he asked her to remember him as he was then. Miyako picked up the candle holder and picked up her hanten from the back of the chair before coming to a stop at the door frame of the kitchen, looking at the room in its entirety.

Oh, she certainly remembered every moment of that night, and everything that he had asked her to remember. But most importantly, Miyako remembered the hope she felt when he held the parasol high above their heads. She remembered the way her heartbeat quickened when he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. She remembered the warmth that spread through her body when he asked her to remember him as he was.

There were often times that Miyako would wish she never made that promise. There were also often times that Miyako would forget why she agreed to make the promise in the first place. There were times when she would forget why she was so willing to put up with being treated the way she was sometimes, but in the end her memory would never truly fail her.

How could she not remember? Despite who he had become now, how could she not?

"Of course I remember you, Byakuya-sama," Miyako murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not completely happy with the way this chapter turned out but I really felt bad about not updating at least once every two weeks like I had planned. Sorry if I've disappointed some of you with this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how to turn up the heat between the two without completely destroying the pace I'd built. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.

-theholysee


	16. Note

Hello everyone,

I realize that everyone hates getting a story alert in their e-mail, getting excited and then realizing it's just an author's note, but I'm hoping you'll let it slide just this once because this is the only way I know how to get in touch with my readers without having to PM everyone one by one.

I just wanted to say thank you to every one who has read this story, taken the time to review and add the story or myself to their alerts or favorites list. I realize that I haven't written anything in a long time and that I haven't been updating regularly. Please know that this is for a good reason. As I said in the last chapter I posted, I have been dealing with a death in the family of someone who was very important to me. It's like one of those cliché moments when you feel like your world has stopped and you don't know what to do.

I've recently found my creative juices going again and I think I've finally been able to accept the things that have happened. So, if you guys will still have my story (and by extension, me) I have promised myself, and now all of you that are still bothering with the story, to update at least once every two weeks (if not more often). Feel free to call me out if I fail to deliver on this promise.

I am now in the process of re-reading my story, fixing chapters and re-evaluating where I want the plot to go. I, hereby, do solemnly swear, that you can expect a new chapter within the next week. There will be more of Miyako to come.

Cheers and, again, many thanks,

The Holy See


	17. Hanami Yozakura

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Thank yous are in order again this time around. Thank you for still sticking with the story despite my lack of regular updates as of late. To express my gratitude, here's a long chapter for you guys.

Also, I realize that there may some problems with regard to the timeline of the story. I'm estimating that this is taking place around thirty years before the actual plot line of the series (because Rukia graduates from the Shino Academy 44 years before the series' plot line). I've been having issues with this myself because of who should be captain during the time and who shouldn't be. If I make any errors, I'm really sorry. Just let me know (nicely) and I'll change it.

For this chapter, I would like to recommend "U Can Do It" by Dominos, "No Name" by Asian Kung Fu Generation and "Shunkan Sentimental" by Scandal. Oh, a heavier song recommendation that normal. I wonder what that means?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 16  
Hanami Yozakura**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sixth division was bustling with activity. On any other given day, the rokubantai taichou would have regarded the excess noise with mild approval – noise meant work, usually. But this was not any other given day and as such, the rokubantai taichou regarded the activity with mild annoyance and disdain more than anything else. Abarai Renji had been into his office on one or two occasions throughout the day, hinting at the unanimous desire of the sixth division to be reprieved of their duties early for the day.

Several other division captains had already sent out notices to their officers of the decreased working hours, despite the Captain's meeting later in the afternoon, and Byakuya's subordinates seemed to be under the impression that he too would give in to the pressure. Either his subordinates were far less intelligent than he gathered them to be, or they were severly underestimating his will power. The sixth division had a reputation to uphold and they were busy enough even without the orders from Central to increase patrols.

Byakuya's brow creased when Renji walked past the doorway of his office for the third time in the last hour. The taichou had not spared the red haired man a glance, but he knew what his lieutenant's face must have looked like. Byakuya was far from amused. Pulling another report towards him, Byakuya skimmed through the words quickly before signing it and stamping it. Hard. A slight jump in the shoulders of his fukutaichou told Byakuya that the man got the hint. For the time being.

It was only Yozakura no Sekku. With the way the different divisions and captains were acting, one would think that cherry blossom watching only happened once a decade. Every passing season brought another Yozakura no Sekku, and this was a fact that Byakuya had already reiterated to Renji one too many times that day. He would make sure a good stack of reports were on Renji's desk soon and in need of urgent re-writing.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked up and acknowledged the timid form of his younger sister, waiting under the doorframe. A small nod of his head allowed her to encroach just a bit further into his office. She still looked paler than usual, something that his housekeeper had been working on changing for the past few weeks, but at least she was talking now. Not that complete silence in his home was anything out of the ordinary.

"It's the Yozakura no Sekku tonight," Rukia said, her arms tight at her side.

"I am aware," Byakuya returned. "If Abarai has requested that you speak to me on his behalf, you may inform him that he can look forward to nightly patrols in the Zaraki district of West Rukongai as his reward."

Rukia would have alteast chuckled at her older brother's unintended humor if she hadn't still been – no. It was better not to think of it.

"Iie, nii-sama," Rukia returned, "It's just that I was wondering if you would be attending. I had asked Miyako-san to accompany me tonight but she had mentioned she was almost certain you wouldn't be going and that she should remain home in lieu of that."

"Miyako-san is correct in her assumption," Byakuya replied shortly. Byakuya hadn't been to the festival since Hisana. One of the things he liked about his housekeeper was that she was astute enough to take note of detail.

"I see," Rukia responded, looking slightly put out, "I'm sorry for having disturbed you, nii-sama."

Byakuya exercised his self control once more that day, refraining himself from berating his younger sister for her lack of pride. She was still so weak.

"However," Byakuya spoke, halting Rukia's departure from his office, "You may take Miyako-san with you tonight. I will not be requiring her services."

"Arigatou, nii-sama," Rukia said, a slight smile forming on her face. "I'll let Miyako-san know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miyako was starting grow uncomfortable with the lack of personal interaction she was having at the Kuchiki Manor. She sat at the windowsill, taking in the empty space of the household, inspecting every inch and hoping to find something out of place. Anything to keep her busy and anything to keep her mind off of the fact that she felt, even if only in the slightest bit, empty.

Her discussions with Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki were becoming more infrequent as each day passed. Though she knew that she would never break her vow to her employer so long as she worked in this household, Miyako feared that there would come a day when she would no longer hear the soothing voice of her zanpakutou spirit. Was it possible to lose spirit once one was received?

It wasn't just the lack of interaction with Inuhoozuki that troubled her, however. Rukia, though visiting to see Miyako on some occassions, still had not permanently returned to the Kuchiki Manor. Since the passing of Shiba Kaien, Rukia remained steadfast in her decision to reside in the Thirteenth Division barracks. Even Byakuya seemed to be leaving earlier in the morning and coming home later in the evening. According Renji, who had come by a few days earlier with the intention to check on Rukia, a new round of disappearances was keeping the Gotei Thirteen even busier than usual.

There were a few occassions, when Miyako would go to the market, that she would hear Shinigami officers speaking of increased patrols in various sections of the Rukongai. It seemed that even some of the shinigami were loath to be sent to the far flung districts in fear of being harmed by what ever it was out there taking people – Shinigami and commoners alike. If that wasn't enough to keep the protection squads busy, the hollow appearances were also increasing. Miyako sighed, running a finger along the scars of her hand. She just hoped the shinigami were being careful.

The third, sixth, eleventh and thirteenth divisions had been assigned to patrol the latter half of the of the Rukongai districts. As far as Miyako knew, the sixth division had been assigned to West Rukongai and the thirteenth division to South Rukongai. With the change in Byakuya's schedule, Miyako had adjusted her own to meet the needs of her employer. Though she was happy to wake up a few hours earlier and sleep a few hours later, it now left her with even more time in the day to do nothing.

Miyako knew that she could have been doing something useful in those hours like she had been doing before. The housekeeper quickly supressed the thought. There was no use thinking about such things now. Miyako glanced at the space before her once again. There was nothing to adjust or mend, no one to cook for or clean up after, no plants and herbs to dry and blend. She dropped her gaze to her hands. There was nothing to practice or study for either.

Outside the window, the spring sun beckoned to Miyako lovingly. Lips set tightly against each other, Miyako stood from her seat and strode to her bedroom in determination. Today, she would accept the sun's invitation to step outside of the Kuchiki estate. In any case, there were a few people that she wanted and promised to see, and there was no one in the Kuchiki household that needed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya averted his gaze to the captain commander of the thirteen protection squads, standing proudly and rigidly in his rightful place between the captains of the fourth and eighth divisions. The other captains had quickly concluded their reports and Byakuya was quick to notice that there were little differences between what each captain had shared. His information too, was not significantly different.

"Inhabitants of West Rukongai have reported strange disappearances amongst their people with the largest percentage of disappearances occuring in the seventy sixth district," Byakuya spoke clearly. "Within the area assigned to the sixth division, hollow appearances have also shown an increase at an estimated rate of five percent. My division has suffered no casualties or disappearances thus far. We have found no traces or evidence of who or what may be behind the disappearances. It may be caused by the hollows, it may not. As I have said, there is no conclusive evidence."

Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, nodded at his sixth division captain with a short and low grunt.

Kyoraku Shunsui sighed, "Well, this is unfortunate, isn't, Yama-Jii?"

"Could it have something to do with the hollow that killed Shiba-fukutaichou?" Tosen Kaname questioned.

Juushiro frowned.

"There does seem to be an eerie similarity to the way that that hollow worked," Hitsugaya Toshirou said, with a light shrug, "consuming the bodies of its victims."

"My lieutenant sacrified his life in an effort to make sure that the hollow that killed his wife would harm no one else," Juushiro said firmly. "Shiba Kaien and Miyako were both killed. It has to be something else behind these disappearances."

When he heard the name, Byakuya stiffened. He had almost forgotten that Shiba Kaien's wife was named Miyako. When he remembered this fact, he averted his gaze sharply.

"There must be something that we've missed," Juushiro finished.

Growing irritated with what he was hearing, Byakuya allowed his eyes to close for the briefest of moments. He collected his thoughts and opened his eyes again, waiting for their commander to say anything. Byakuya did not appreciate the insinuation that he and any of the members of his division were negligent with their patrols and reports.

Kuchiki Byakuya knew that Ukitake Juushiro was a formidable captain, but in that instance, the thirteenth division captain embodied everything that Byakuya had come to very much dislike: a leader that allowed himself to be ruled by his emotions. His eyes flickered to Kyoraku who stood still next to him with that lazy smile on his face. To a certain extent, Byakuya could excuse the ridiculous expression on the face of the eighth division captian. Though he was far too relaxed for Byakuya's liking at times, at least the man rarely lost sight of what important at the moment: objectivity.

"All patrols will continue as is with special attention to the area in between the seventieth and eightieth districts," Yamamoto decided with a tap of his staff on the polished wooden floor, "Ichimaru Gin, Zaraki Kenpachi, adjust the routes of your patrol teams accordingly."

"Hai," the captains addressed responded collectively.

"Dismissed."

Juushiro was amongst the first few shinigami that exited the captain's hall that day, perturbed by the way some of his fellow captains seemed to think that the hollow, Metastacia, survived. The captain returned to his division's barracks with frustration written all over his typically smiling and gentle face. He witnessed the killing of Shiba Kaien and he knew that Metastacia had been sealed in Kaien's body, and thus, was killed and decayed along with Kaien.

As he rounded another corner in the grounds of the thirteenth division, Juushiro absentmindedly greeted the shinigami that bowed to him while he thought of all the reports he had yet to complete. Reports that his lieutenant would have normally handled and have done by now. His frown only deepend when he remembered that he had yet to find someone worthy of filling Kaine's position. Juushiro honestly didn't even know how he would go about the process of filling the lietenant and third seat positions. When he did that, there would be the subsequent re-ranking of his seated officers to consider as well.

Juushiro was contemplating leaving the position of lieutenant unfilled for a while when he turned to enter his office that he did not notice the woman walking out of it. They collided and the woman dropped the things she was carrying before tripping on one of the bundles when she stepped backwards. Juushiro caught the woman by the waist, steadying her instinctively, and stared into the only pair of eyes that reminded him of early summer. They were eyes that also reminded him of yet another one of his grievances – wasted potential.

"Miyako-san," Juushiro said in mild surprise.

Miyako righted herself and stepped out of the steadying grasp of Juushiro's hands, "Ukitake-taichou."

"Are you back to that formality?" Juushiro smiled somewhat despite the ongoings of his mind, "Just because you don't see me as often doesn't mean that we are any less of friends, Miyako-san."

"Juushiro-sama," Miyako corrected herself, picking up the two bundles she dropped. "I'm sorry, I thought you were already here when I arrived earlier. One of your subordinates informed that you'd already returned. I'll return at a more convenient time."

The taichou stopped the housekeeper from leaving, "No, please, Miyako-san, come in. At this time, I would appreciate seeing a kind, familiar face."

Juushiro shut the door of his office behind him and offered Miyako the seat in front of his desk.

"I didn't mean to come by unannounced, Juushiro-sama," Miyako started as Juushiro took his seat behind his desk.

"It's quite all right, Miyako-san," Juushiro responed, "I, myself, have missed your presence in this division quite a bit. You should never feel the need to ask for permission to visit me or speak with me."

A smile played at the corners of Miyako's lips, "Arigatou. Have you been well?"

After all of the worrying that he had been doing, Juushiro enjoyed the concern that the housekeeper's voice contained and directed at him. Without needed to, this woman always kept his health in mind. More than anything, he appreciated that she thought of him and his well being on a regular basis since it was a thought that he returned.

"Yes, I've been well. Thanks in large part to you, I'm afraid."

"I'm glad," Miyako answered, looking the captain in the eyes as she spoke to him. "When I saw you that night…"

Miyako trailed off, refusing to finish her sentence. She was aware that the night of Shiba Kaien's death was still quite a touchy subject in the thirteenth division and much more so for its captain. Two important lives lost in the span of a week. Juushiro regarded the woman with a soft gaze. Perhaps this woman was far too gentle and concerned with her words for her own good at times. Miyako took the smaller of the two bundles that she brought with her and presented it to Juushiro respectfully with two hands.

"Please, take this, Juushiro-sama. I made some adjustments in the blend I normally give you to address the most recent state of your health. This is more potent as I already brewed it before hand and allowed the tea to reduce. It resembles more of a syrup now and it is quite bitter, but if you take a little every night, it should help bring your coughing back under control much faster."

Juushiro took the package.

"I used a younger breed of the camelia leaf this time," Miyako continued, feeling the need to explain herself, "I realized that it would work much beter than its mature counterpart since the medicinal properties are more concentrated in smaller plants."

"It really is such a waste that you've given your studies up, Miyako-san," Juushiro said a few moments after the woman quieted herself. "You could have been…you would have been a fine shinigami."

"I really am sorry for wasting your efforts as well as Unohana-taichous," Miyako said. "I wish there was a way for me to properly show you just how much I appreciated everything you've done for me. I suppose it was a path that I just was not meant to walk."

The sadness that flickered in the eyes of the woman in front of him stilled Juushiro's tongue for the mean time. He did not believe that Miyako truly felt that she wasn't, even in the slightest, meant to share her potential talents. However, Juushiro would save this opinion for another time – a better time.

"Will you walk with me, Miyako-san?"

Miyako nodded and stood from her chair, "Of course, Juushiro-sama."

Juushiro took the cloth wrapped bento that Miyako picked up from her hands, despite her protests, and led her out of his office and into the scenic paths of the thirteenth division. It really was a beautiful day. The weather lended itself beautifully to the blossom viewing that would take place later in the afternoon. Shinigami that passed the pair greeted them warmly and Miyako was flustered when she realized that she didn't know the names of many of the people that had greeted her.

"I should have paid better attention to them when I met them before," Miyako said, abashed when Juushiro discreetly whispered a name to her for the third time since they started their walk.

"Don't worry, Miyako-san," Juushiro chuckled, "I'm quite certain you haven't actually met half of the shinigami that greeted you."

"But," Miyako said, looking back at some of the men and woman that had greeted her in bewilderment, "they even greeted me by name."

"Your past lessons here have garnered quite an audience on more than one occasion," Juushiro smiled, "and it is much easier for dozens to remember the name of one than it is for one to remember the names of dozens."

Remembering the day she learnt her zanpakutou spirit's name and imagining the look of utter consternation that must have been on her face the hours prior to it made Miyako laugh. She hadn't realized that there were that many people present to witness the look of surprise and disbelief on her face when Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki finally whispered his name to her. Juushiro was pleased with the housekeeper's mirth and allowed himself a glance in her direction before gesturing to the bundled bento that he was carrying for her.

"Am I correct in my assumption that this is for Rukia?" Juushiro asked as they passed a pond.

"Yes, you are," Miyako said, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that a simple walk could bring about. "Aside from bringing you some medicine, my other reason for coming here was to ask you about Rukia-sama. I do worry for her, especially since she has not come home for nearly a month now. I realize that when someone is in that state of grief, it is best to leave them to theirselves for the time being but I'm afraid that I cannot help but wish to force her to go home."

"Rukia is taking as best care of herself as she can be expected, Miyako-san," Juushiro said in an attempt to bring the woman peace of mind. "She is healing and needs to be distracted. If she finds that keeping herself busy with work and away from the quiet of her home is what helps her best then we should simply let her be."

"Yes, of course," Miyako said, guilt working itself into her heart, "I suppose that it's just growing to be quite lonely in the Kuchiki manor. That and my concern about the news of disappearances and hollows is enough to leave me a in a right state of madness. Is there any news on the matter?"

Juushiro shook his head, "Not yet. But I have faith in the Gotei Thirteen. Progress will be made soon enough. I promise to keep you informed one way or another."

"Thank you," Miyako replied, "It would be very much appreciated."

Miyako and Juushiro were not far from Ugendo and could see the serene expanse of the water that Ugendo was situated at when they came across the younger of the two Kuchiki siblings. Rukia seemed to have a brighter energy around her, which Miyako was very much joyed to see. The housekeeper enveloped her young charge in a warm sisterly embrace when she approached them.

"Miyako-san!" Rukia said after bowing to her captain, "One of the shinigami mentioned they saw you walking around with Ukitake-taichou."

"I came by to bring Juushiro-sama some of his medicine and to see you, actually," Miyako smiled, taking the bento that Juushiro held out to her with a grateful smile. "Perhaps you can enjoy this later today at the Yozakura no Sekku with Renji-kun."

Juushiro turned to Miyako when he heard this, "You won't be at the viewing?"

"Iie, Juushiro-sama," Miyako replied, "Kuchiki-sama will not be attending, so I may be expected at the manor."

"Actually," Rukia said, smiling widely, "You will be there, Miyako-san. Atleast, you will if you want to be. I went to see Nii-sama earlier today. He said you can come with me if you want to."

Miyako looked from the hopeful face of Rukia to the expectant face of the thirteenth division taichou. She wanted to stay home that night. Somehow, it didn't feel right to be at the Cherry Blossom viewing, socializing and such, when her employer was at home. But when she looked at the face of Rukia, and the way that something in her eyes almost begged her to attend the festival, Miyako could not refuse her.

"Of course I'll join you, Rukia-sama," Miyako said. "It would be an honor."

Hopefully the smile on Rukia's face was an indication the beginning of her healing. The girl in question took the bento with two hands.

"Renji isn't getting a single piece of food out of this," Rukia teased. "Ukitake-taichou, will you be coming tonight?"

Juushiro nodded at his subordinate and glimpsed at the woman next to him, "Yes, I'll see you there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Intensity. Ephemerality of life. Shinigami. Cherry blossoms had come to represent so much. Miyako watched the idly swaying branches of the Sakura trees as she stood under the largest of the trees, waiting for Rukia. Despite carrying the Tsubaki name, Miyako always knew that the cherry blossom would always be her favorite flower. The strong and yet fragile nature of the blossom was alluring and at the height of spring, the blossom was a noble and steadfast reminder of the transcience of life. More than anything, the cherry blossoms would always remind her of the those that were most important to her.

There was a gentle hand on her lower back and Miyako spun around into a hard and warm chest. Another hand found her waist, steadying her.

"That's the second time today, Miyako-san," Juushiro chuckled.

Miyako smiled regardless of her embarassment, "I seem to be making a habit out needing your help, aren't I."

"You look lovely," Juushiro commented, admiring the furisode that the housekeeper had changed into since he last saw her.

"Thank you," Miyako responded with a light blush, stepping away from the captain.

He was a sweet and gentle man. Attractive, certainly. But she wasn't yet comfortable enough with him to stay in his arms for longer than necessary.

"Byakuya is really not coming tonight, then?"

"I suppose so," Miyako responded, "He hadn't come home yet when I left. Would you happen to now where Rukia-sama is?"

Juushiro offered Miyako his arm, "She has joined Abarai-fukutaichou on the northern grounds. If you'll allow me the honor, I will show you the way."

Taking the captain's arm in consent, Miyako allowed Juushiro to lead her down the grounds of the cherry blossom garden. Many shinigami and Seireitei residents had already taken their positions under the trees, enjoying their meals and cooled sake. She was distracted by a couple sharing a kiss to her left Juushiro stopped walking. Looking curiously at him, he nodded to something in front of them.

"Oh," Miyako breathed.

Rukia, flanked by Renji, stood in front of a soft blanket set under a particularly beautiful sakura tree. There was so much food laid out on the blanket and some sake had been prepared as well. A few candles were lit in preparation for the setting sun. A little bit to the right, Kyoraku Shunsui leaned against the tree's trunk, waving at her in greeting.

"Surprise, Miyako-neesan!" Renji grinned, his chest puffed out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the sixth division, Renji-kun?" Miyako questioned.

Renji spluttered, "Ah, Kuchiki-taichou joined the patrol teams earlier, ano…"

"So you took the opportunity to leave a little earlier than usual," Miyako said, a small tut in her voice. "Your secret is safe with me, if only for today."

"I'm sorry it took so long for one of us to find you, Miyako-san," Rukia said, coming forward and bring Miyako to the blanket, "We were fixing this."

"You really didn't have to, Rukia-sama," Miyako said, "Did I not prepare enough?"

"You prepared plenty, Miyako-san," Rukia replied, "We just wanted to fix a little more."

Juushiro followed, "A means to say thank you, Miyako-san."

"For what?"

"For looking after us," Rukia answered, as everyone took their seats, handing the housekeeper some sake. "Ukitake-taichou and I. Renji's just here for the free food."

Renji looked indignant regardless of the half chewed onigiri ball in his mouth.

"Kyoraku was kind enough to supply us with some of his personal sake stores," Juushiro said.

Shunsui shrugged lazily, "None of you know how to pick a decent sake. It's a pleasure to see your pretty face again, Miyako-san."

"H-hai," Miyako said, "I am honoured, Kyoraku-taichou."

"Let's eat!"

"You're already eating, baka," Rukia snapped at Renji.

In the seventy-third district of West Rukongai, Byakuya watched as his subordinates concluded the last of their rounds. His seated officers were doing an acceptable job as they led their patrols and questioned inhabitants for any additional information or news of more disappearances. Every so often, Byakuya chose to leave his office and accompany his subordinates to ensure that they were safeguarding the pride of the sixth division.

The sixth division had always been known to be the model division. What set the sixth division apart from the rest was its strict adherance to rules. There were no exceptions in the eyes of its captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. If a rule was broken, punishment was to be exacted.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

Byakuya acknowledged his breathless ninth seat coolly, Shirogane Mihane, "Report."

"A jigokucho was sent by the twelveth division, taichou," Mihane said, pushing her glasses up her nose and wiping at the sweat on her forehead, "A large mass of reiatsu was reported in the Seireitei, near the Black Ridge Gate. "

"The northern gate?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Hai! The seventh and eleventh divisions have already been dispatched and the fourth division is preparing. The Yokazura no Sekku is being held there this season," Mihane said worriedly, "Many of the members of the noble houses are there."

"Send a jigokucho to Abarai," Byakuya ordered, "and inform our officers."

The captain was gone before the ninth seat could respond.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She couldn't breathe. The force of the reiatsus around her forced her to the ground and sweat lined her skin. Juushiro and Shunsui had ran forward to the front lines of the battle where a fight was being waged to control gillian and lower level hollows. She felt someone pulling at her arm and found the worried face of Rukia yelling at her. Miyako couldn't hear her.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, slicing Zabimaru through the mask of another low level hollow. "Get nee-san out of here!"

"Miyako-san," Rukia cried, "Get up!"

Miyako watched as Renji sliced and hacked at hollows that seemed to be appearing in a steady stream. Rukia herself was battling against two hollows. The young Kuchiki gritted her teeth as she swung Sode no Shirayuki blindly at the hollows, unable to properly fight when she had to keep another eye on the housekeeper. Pain seared at her back when a hollow struck her while she was distracted. Rukia fell to the ground at Miyako's feet.

_Miyako-san._

The noise of the battle and the screams of fleeing civillians finally fell on Miyako's ears when she saw Rukia's bloodied back. Rukia rolled and dodged another blow, firing a kido spell to buy herself some time. Renji was doing well but the hollows continued to arrive. What happened when they got past him.

_Miyako-san!_

Miyako whirled around, looking for the voice that called to her. She didn't hear it at first, but the voice came again, stronger this time.

"Where are you?"

_Call for me, Miyako-san!_

"I," Miyako breathed, "I don't know how!"

_Think! Call for me!_

Miyako had utilized her zanpakutou's powers before to heal Juushiro, but it was at a much weaker power. She only knew his name, not his command. She had never drawn him before. Not truly.

Rukia cried out when another hollow's claws came down at her. She could hear the reinforcements arrive, but their attentions had been focused on keeping the gillian at bay. Rukia spun and slashed down at one hollow before pointing her zanpakutou at another.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Rukia watched as more hollows came at her. Behind her, Miyako looked like a lost child, fighting an eternal battle. It was the first time she had seen the housekeeper this way. Frenzied, lost. As Rukia's blade met yet another hollow, she failed to nice the one coming at her from the side.

Miyako saw the wretched thing and she rose to her feet shakily. Her fists curled and clenched. It was getting close. It would catch Rukia unguarded.

_Damn it, Miyako! Call for me!_

Rukia felt the rise of a reiatsu but couldn't turn away from the hollows she was fighting. She called for the housekeeper in desperation, praying that the woman was safe. She was the one who had talked the woman into going today. She didn't want another death on her hands.

"Miyako-san!"

"Saibankan ni wa, Chimei-Tekina Inuhoozuki!" *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

*Judge them, Deadly Night Shade.

A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter, my "return chapter", did not disappoint. Also, just to explain, when Miyako heals Juushiro in one of the previous chapters, she did not draw her zanpakutou. Rather, she used herself as a medium for Inuhoozuki's powers. Hope that clears up any possible misunderstandings.

Also if there are a lot of spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, I'm really sorry! I haven't been able to get a hold of my beta reader and I haven't found a new one yet. So if any of you know of a good beta reader or want to take the job up yourself, let me know.

LASTLY, I'm having difficulties with adding breaks in between paragraphs (anyone know how to fix this) because it's not working for me in the doc manager. So I've had to resort to the use of "0-0-0-0-0-0" which I really don't find aesthetically pleasing...at all.

See you all in two weeks (or less).

-theholysee


	18. Saishi No Handan The First Judgement

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Thank you everyone for the response to chapter 16! I don't usually like to end chapters with a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I know took longer than the promised two week gap, right? Hehe. I don't even know how to explain what's been happening.

Hope you guys enjoy the characterization of Miyako's zanpakutou and the events in this chapter. I'm nearing my 20th chapter so you guys can expect things to start speeding up now.

For this chapter, I would like to recommend "Mad Surfer" by Kenichi Asai and "Hero's Comeback" by Nobodyknows+ since I was listening to these two songs when I outlined and wrote this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Saisho No Handan  
**_**The First Judgement**_

* * *

There were a few instances during her time in the fourth division that Miyako would see Shinigami unable to communicate with anyone. So frozen were they with fear or horror at what the battle field and occupation had to offer that they had withdrawn so deep within themselves; within their inner world. Miyako had not understood before. She hadn't understood what it was that could be so terrifying that a person would refuse to come back to coherency - that someone would refuse to live properly. That was, at least, until now.

She was laying in grass when she opened her eyes again. It was dark and crickets sounded all around her. A few inches away from her face, a white bell shaped flower swayed in the soft night air. Upon pushing herself up off the ground, she saw the expanse of the field she lay in littered with white and purple flowers. The housekeeper instantly recognized them as belladonas. Chimes twinkled off in the distance and Miyako turned to face an unoccupied healing shrine with sturdy gray pillars towering endlessly into the night sky. White lanterns floated in the air, their light encompassing the wide expanse of the garden with an unexplainable warmth.

Careful not to tread on any of the beautiful ageless flowers, Miyako picked herself up off of the ground and inched toward the shrine. One particular flower caught her eye, the only one that seemed to droop, and she bent down, reaching out to touch the frail petals.

"Why will you not call for me?"

With a gasp, Miyako recoiled from the withering flower and searched the shrine for another presence. There was a flicker of light from a nearby lantern and Miyako inched towards the source of light, willing it to brighten so that she might see around the corner of the pillar it floated by. She was close to the pillar when a man stepped out from the shadows.

Miyako's breath caught in her throat when she saw him clearly, his upper body heavily bandaged along with the left side of his head. Black hair peaked out of the bandages, and Miyako could see the hard line of his jaw and his pale skin from the unbandaged side of his face. He was tall, lean, and Miyako could call him handsome despite the layers of cloth that obscured his features. For a moment, Miyako had thought that it was Byakuya that stepped out from behind the pillar, but intense purple eyes had eliminated that possibility.

There was something about this man that felt strangely like solace to Miyako and she took a wary step forward, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The man did not answer, instead assured strides towards her, wispy black hakamas flowing in his wake. He stopped a few mere inches before her, eyes boring into her own.

Miyako swallowed, "Who are you?"

In that moment, the man's eyes softened before closing and he looked to be in a state of despair. Miyako felt her heart breaking for this stranger, all notions of fear leaving her body.

"Were you so quick to forget me, Miyako-san?"

To her left, the wilting white flower seemed to droop further. Miyako squinted at the man before her, recognizing the deep intonation of his voice as if from a dream. She grazed his exposed cheek with the back of her knuckles before she allowed her fingertips to trace the path of her knuckles back up, cupping the side of his face.

"Inuhoozuki-san?"

He opened his eyes, the answer lying deep within them. Miyako was overjoyed at the sight of him – the part of her soul that he represented. He was even greater than she imagined.

"Do you remember what you first told me when you learnt my name?" Inuhoozuki asked her, one bandaged hand coming up to grip her own. "You said you didn't want to feel useless. You said you wanted to protect…to heal."

His grip on her tightened instantly, emitting a gasp of pain from Miyako's mouth. Ripping her hand from his face, Inuhoozuki threw Miyako to the ground, glaring down at her. Miyako watched helplessly as the zanpakutou spirit raged.

"Can't you hear them?" he hissed. "Can't you hear that they you to help? If not help them, then to help yourself? Your lack of strength, your lack of resolve, it causes others harm right at this very moment."

Inuhoozuki looked to the drooping white flower and watched with a heavy heart as the first of three petals finally fell to the ground.

"I don't know how to help them," Miyako defended herself frantically. "I never got that far in my lessons with Juushiro-sama, I don't have the power needed to help them."

"Enough with your excuses," Inuhoozuki returned. "You hide behind them as if the very anatomy of the words keep you alive. You even use that taichou as an excuse. An excuse to avoid your true potential. You have a power born out of your very soul. You have refused to use it once, but you must use it now."

"I don't know how to call for you!"

Inuhoozuki looked up into the sky and Miyako heard a whisper of Rukia's voice. Miyako stood in a panic, desperate to know if the young Kuchiki was alright. Inuhoozuki turned to Miyako, his eyes hard but filled with sorrow.

"You already know how, Miyako-san," he spoke, "I've told you before. Why do you refuse to listen? I told you the very day you first opened your ears to the sound of my name."

Miyako heard Rukia's voice again, louder this time than the last. Inuhoozuki drew further away from her when she smelled something sweet in the air. Miyako blanched, this odor was much too sweet.

"The spores of my nightshade," Inuhoozuki said, "That's what you're smelling. You breath in their poison as I speak. If you cannot remember how to call for me before the last petal of the white belladona falls, I will reject you as my wielder, and you will die."

Brown eyes flickered to the withering flower. One petal left.

"Do not make me regret my preliminary judgement on you."

* * *

Byakuya had been at the Black Ridge Gate for only a few minutes when the sixth division squadrons arrived. The remainder of the eleventh division squadron had yet to arrive but the seventh division was already making considerable progress in decreasing the amount of hollows present. New arrivals seemed to have dwindled, a good sign for the Shinigami fighting at the gate.

A fair amount of civillians had already been evacuated from the battle ground, Byakuya had noticed, as a result of the decent number of Shinigami that had been present when the attack occurred. The taichou searched the reiatsus within the vicinity and was quick to spot the familiar reiatsu of the thirteenth division captain.

Byakuya made his way towards the captain, Senbonzakura leaving the glimmering dust of dispatched hollow in his wake. Juushiro and Shunsui were side by side, dealing with dozens of gillian when Byakuya joined them.

"Ah," Shunsui said jovially, "Nice of you to join us, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked Juushiro.

"She was further south with Abarai guarding Miyako when we last saw them," Juushiro answered, his concern palpable in both his voice and eyes.

The blood in the sixth division captain's veins ran a degree colder at the mention of his housekeeper's name, "Was Miyako-san not evacuated like the rest of the civillians?"

Juushiro tightened his grip on his blades, "We were too far from the evacuation routes. We had to leave to help with the gillian."

Despite the realization that his lieutenant had disregarded his orders and left the sixth division offices early anyways, Byakuya felt the tiny relief that his sister was not the only one with his housekeeper. Despite this small bout of respite, uncertainty still gnawed at the captain.

* * *

Fear was a very capable agent of paralysis. Try as she might, Miyako could not move, rooted to her spot on the grass, eyes willing the lone petal on the white belladona to cling to its stem just a little bit longer. As her eyes stayed trained on the flower, her mind raced, recalling the first day she learned her zanpakutou's name.

She was in Ugendo when it happened. Sitting at Juushiro's favorite spot, she enjoyed the wind and light chirping of crickets as she slowly withdrew from her surroundings. Miyako had been so curious about Inuhoozuki. He was a caring and yet withdrawn spirit, she had gathered that much. Very proper, too, always speaking to her with honorifics. It was his use of honorifics that caused Miyako to keep using them in return.

Elated at finally hearing his name, Miyako chatted amiably about how her feelings of ineadequacy were starting to take a toll on her. Inuhoozuki stopped her there.

"I have judged you today, Miyako-san," Inuhoozuki had said, "And my judgement says you are worthy."

Miyako felt her heart race at the memory, both excitement and fear causing the organ to beat harshly against her chest. Her sight refocused and she saw the last petal finally droop, its ends peeling off of the browning stem one fiber at a time. She looked to Inuhoozuki who continued to walk away and clenched her fists. She detested the sight and she wouldn't allow him to walk a step further.

"Yo've judged me before, Inuhoozuki," Miyako called out to him and he stopped, "Now…"

The worlds fell from her lips. Inuhoozuki smiled as the last petal fell gracefully to the ground.

* * *

Curious, Rukia thought. She had been expecting pain, but the hollow's cut never came. The battle continued to rage around her, the sounds of katanas swinging and ringing in the air alongside the grunts and yells of various shinigami weaving around hollows. It was then that she noticed the growing reiatsu that stood above her. Opening her eyes, she found a razor tipped katana glinting in the light of the setting sun.

It was a beautiful sword, Rukia mused, with a belladona flower carved out of the blades center. It had no crossguard, just a u-shaped collar adorning the end of the steel and purple ribbons laced around where the crossguard should have been. Purple strings and a glass figurine of a belladona swayed in the air from the point it met the cap of katana's hilt.

"Rukia-sama!"

"Miyako-san?"

Miyako struggled under the weight of the hollow's claws as it bore down on the blade of her zanpakutou. The strength of her hands alone were not enough, causing her to resort to the use of her forearm against the dull side of her blade to keep the hollow from over powering her. Gritting her teeth, Miyako yelled as she pushed up against her blade, powering her way through the flesh of the hollow's limbs. The hollow retreated with a roar of pain, giving Miyako a moment to breath. She spun around and held her hand out to Rukia.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her brows creased.

"I'm fine," Rukia responded. "How did you-?"

"Inuhoozuki gave me a bit of a push," Miyako smiled.

Rukia gripped her sword and watched as hollows came forward. With luck, they could hold on long enough for reinforcements to find them. Miyako's furisode was in a state of extreme disarray, much to her ill content, and it restricted her movement even more now. She longed for the shinigami uniform she had been lent while undertaking her lessons as she drove her zanpakutou into the ground up to its hilt, fully intending on making use of Inuhoozuki's parting gift to her as she left her inner world.

"Saishou no handan (The first judgement)," Miyako whispered, feeling her reiatsu seeping out of her hands and into the hilt of her katana, "Zaiaku-kan o noboru (Climbing guilt)."

The vines sprouted quickly and Miyako pulled her blade out of the ground as she stepped back and willed the plant to grow quickly. She flicked her wrist and the vines whipped at a hollow, cutting at its leg. Miyako breathed heavily. There was nothing that sat more ill with her than having to learn how to weild her own zanpakutou in the middle of trying to keep herself alive.

* * *

Desperation was a feeling that the sixth division taichou was not accustomed to. Gravity first took hold of his stomach when he saw his lieutenant joining him, Juushiro and Kyoraku along with the sixth division squadron. Abarai Renji was out of breath as he jogged up to Byakuya.

"We've managed to contain the hollows," Renji reported, "Only this area til the South is problematic but the eleventh division is taking care of the South already."

"Well done, Abarai-fukutaichou," Kyoraku sniffed, sheathing his sword as the last of the gillian were disposed of. "Where's our lovely Miyako-san?"

Byakuya sealed Senbonzakura, turning to his fukutaichou and waiting for his response. Renji seemed to pale and he swallowed, "I left her with Rukia in the south."

"Abarai," Byakuya replied, "Clean up here."

Then he was gone. Kyoraku rubbed at the back of his neck and nudged Juushiro just as the white haired captain looked like he was going to leave. Kyoraku nodded towards the fourth division squadrons that had arrived, and Juushiro's shoulders slumped in agreement. The eleventh division could handle the rest. Byakuya could handle the rest.

When Byakuya reached the southern grounds of the Black Ridge Gate, he sensed the mingling reiatsus of Rukia and Miyako within seconds. Landing lightly on the grass, he flashed towards the reiatsu, catching a glimpse of his sister's dark hair. His eyes went to the woman standing behind her and he paused, barely able to believe what he was seeing – his housekeeper, an unsealed zanpakutou in hand, with purple vines creating a defensive barricade against two hollow.

The taichou drew his Senbonzakura and began to move towards the pair of women, cutting down anything and everything that got in his way. He quickly noticed how unsteady Miyako looked on her feet, like she was unused to holding the weapon in her hand as the other seemingly controlled the growing vines. Again, the captain felt the unwelcome creeping of guilt gnaw at him. He knew it was his fault that she could barely defend herself. If anything, he had Juushiro to thank that she was still on her feet, breathing.

A distraction came up behind him in the form of hollows and Byakuya averted his attention momentarily to deal with them when he haired Rukia call out, "Miyako-san! To your left!"

Byakuya's blood boiled in a feiry cold, turning just in time to see Miyako, clearly overwhlemed by the sheer size of the hollow that came at her and her inexperience, take a hit to her four. Four angry red lines marred the delicate fabric of her furisode as she gasped and fell to the ground. The hollow ravaged the nightshade the grew in the ground and the vines instantly disappeared.

Rukia was struggling against the hollows advancing upon her, knowing she needed to get to Miyako before the hollow could get to her again. Miyako scrambled, ignoring the slow burning sensation that threatened to take over her senses, swining Inuhoozuki wildly in the hopes of hitting the hollow. The horrendous hollow raised its scythe like claws and with the terrible screech drove them down towards her.

The fragility and importance of time occurred to Byakuya when he felt his feet take him away. The thrashing of his heart was soon enough replaced by a searing cold burn of pain in his shoulder.

"Nii-sama!"

Miyako felt liquid drop down onto her cheek, and she opened her eyes not quite comprehending how it was possible that she was still alive. She brushed the liquid away from her cheek with her fingertips and gazed at the crimson that stained them. The gentle swaying of Sakura blossoms in the air and a grunt brought her gaze above her and into a pair of steely eyes that she knew much too well.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako breathed, her eyes widening at the dripping wound in the man's shoulders. The hollow that had inflicted the wound was quickly disintigrating, falling prey to the razor sharp petals of Senbonzakura's fury.

Try as he might, Byakuya was unable to will his left arm to stay up, falling onto his forearm to prevent himself from falling onto his housekeeper. The hollow dealt him a much nastier blow than he would admit, and it was a lower level hollow at that.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, no pain to be found in his voice.

Miyako nodded and Byakuya exhaled, closing his eyes every so briefly before snapping them open and pushing up off of the ground. Miyako sat up and got on her knees, peeling the captains haori off of Byakuya's shoulder and examining the wound.

"The fourth division should be here soon," Rukia breathed as she ran towards them, kneeling down next to her brother with worried eyes.

"It's nothing," Byakuya said, moving to rise, "It can wait."

"Iie, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said sharply, surprised at her own audacity. "Please sit."

Glancing around her, Miyako found Inuhoozuki on the ground a mere inches away from her and picked the katana up.

"You're zanpakutou," Byakuya stated more than asked.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Miyako responded, laying the sword in her lap, hoping that she had enough reiatsu left to perform what she wanted to do. "Chimei Tekina Inuhoozuki."

"I was under the impression that you didn't know your zanpakutou's command," Byakuya responded almost accusingly.

Exhaling, Miyako dared herself to meet Byakuya's eyes squarely, "He shared them with me when it mattered the most, Byakuya-sama. If you would just let me help you."

The housekeeper never looked him square in the eyes for that amount of time and Byakuya found himself wondering if the new found confidence was a result of finally having unsealed her zanpakutou or if Miyako simply wasn't as afraid of him as he thought her to be. He nodded and Miyako took his consent as her signal to grip the hilt of her zanpakuto with one hand, and slide the other over the carved section of the blade.

"Dai san no handan (The third judgement)," Miyako muttered, hearing Inuhoozuki speak in rhythm with her from the inner world that they shared, "Horonigai (Bittersweet)."

The blade glowed purple. Miyako ran her hands down the flat side of the blade one more time, gathering the purple energy in her palm before pressing it into Byakuya's chest. For a brief moment, Byakuya thought that Miyako had burned him. But the burn soon faded into a rich warmth and spread through him like he had been embraced or a blanket laid atop his shoulders. Rukia watched with amazement as the blood from her brother's wound dried and faded away, the skin on the shoulder weaving and mending almost instantaenously.

Byakuya resisted the urge to look down at the healing of his wound, concentrating instead on the calm but concentrated face of his employee. Her lips parted slightly as she completed her healing, warm and steady exhales of breath tickling his cheek. So this was the power of her zanpakutou. He found it fitting. He caught her eyes and held them, Miyako's fingers falling from his shoulder and steadying on his chest, calming his still raging heart, where a bruise faded.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked, quickly losing the confidence she had earlier possessed.

Byakuya took her hand from his chest and held it in between them for a few short moments, "No."

"It seems you no longer require my help, Kuchiki-taichou," a motherly voice interrupted.

The captain dropped the housekeeper's hand quickly, pulling his haori back on properly before standing up and nodding to the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu.

"Might I suggest that we get going?" Retsu said, sparing her former pupil a sideways glance and quick smile, "Yamamoto-sotaichou has requested a debriefing for the divisions involved."

When Byakuya arrived back at the Kuchiki estate much later in the evening, he found Miyako sitting at her windowsill, dressed in a plain gray kimono, a white hanten draped over her shoulders. She looked to have been freshly bathed, her hair still damp and gathered over her shoulder in a loose braid. Byakuya regarded her with his cool disposition as she stood up to bow to him.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Miyako questioned, straightening back up.

"You will be given a day to recuperate," Byakuya spoke ignoring her question, "Afterwhich you will resume your lessons to master the use of your zanpakutou."

Miyako tensed, "Demo, Byakuya-sama, I already agreed that I wouldn't take those lessons anymore. I…I don't want to leave."

"I didn't say anything about your departure from this estate," Byakuya said evenly, "And you do not have a choice in the matter. The reinstatement of your sutdies was a direct order from the Sotaichou. I have no authority to overturn this decision, no matter how much in disagreement I may be with it."

Miyako looked away and pulled her hanten closer around her, feeling cold, "Are Unohana-taichou and Juushiro-sama aware?"

"They are aware," Byakuya responded. "Unohana-taichou will be expected you the day after tomorrow. Ukitake-taichou has also been made aware though he will no longer have any part to play in your studies."

"Gomen, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said, frowning, "But I do not understand."

"I may not have the power to overturn a decision made by Captain Commander," Byakuya said, turning to make his way towards his room. "But in return, he has granted me the power of choosing how your studies will recommence. You will return to Captain Unohana as her student in the healing arts."

Byakuya paused at the doorway of his room. He slid the shoji screen open and turned to her as he pulled the kenseikan off of his head, long black tendrils framing his angular features.

"The rest of your lessons will be taken with me."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking around. Hope this chapter was enjoyable. I had particularly enjoyed writing the sequence in Miyako's inner world.

-_**the holy see**_


	19. Kokoro No Tatakai

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** I'm sure that everyone picked up on the grammatical and spelling errors that I made in the previous chapter. First and foremost, I would like to say that I'm sorry for those. I don't normally make those mistakes, but I had rushed the last chapter in my excitement and worry that I might forget what I wanted to happen if I didn't get it all down quickly.

Secondly, I no longer have a beta-reader. If anyone would like to offer to be my new beta, I would really appreciate it. Just send me a private message. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. It really motivated me to get this one up faster.

Lastly, DOES ANYONE LOVE BYAKUYA'S NEW LOOK AS MUCH AS I DO? I just got caught up on Bleach and I'm digging the shorter hair. Can't wait to write about that. Hint, hint.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Kokoro no Tatakai  
**_**Struggles of the Heart**_

* * *

"Again."

Struggling to stand, Miyako drove her razor edged katana into the ground to support her self. She sucked in a lung full of air deeply, almost desperately, as her arms shook with exhaustion. Unlike her lessons in the thirteenth division, there were no wooden swords present here and her new teacher was merciless in his endeavor. Purple vines littered the grounds of the estate's largest garden and several nightshade plants lay in waste around her.

Miyako remembered watching Byakuya train in the very same garden when he was a much younger boy, desperate to be exactly like his father and grandfather. Now she stood in the same spot he used to stand in, only she was fairing much worse than he was when he first started his sessions with his grandfather. No one could say that she hadn't made any progress though.

Pushing stray tendrils of her hair aside, Miyako swallowed before driving her blade deep into the ground yet again, "Saishou no handan, zaiaku-kan o noboru (The first judgment, climbing guilt)."

This time, Miyako could feel her reiatsu pulsating through her veins and down through the sword as her spirit willed the nightshade plant to grow. The purple flower sprouted immediately as vines shot up from the ground around it, dancing in the air. She withdrew her blade and struck the ground once more, yet another flower sprouting, its vines glowing just as purple as the first flowers.

With no warning, Byakuya flew towards her, his blade glinting maliciously in the sunlight. His first strike came from the right and Miyako reacted as quickly as she could, throwing her right hand forward and swinging it gracefully, as if in a dance, the vines mimicking her actions. Inuhoozuki's plants also blocked a blow from the left as Miyako tried her best to concentrate on the onslaught of attacks while maintaining her control over the vines.

Miyako was having a hard enough time defending herself against Senbonzakura's sealed form. She feared the thought of sparring against Byakuya with his prized zanpakutou in its true form. Byakuya slipped easily through Miyako's line of defense, swiping at her midsection. Jumping backwards, Miyako felt her spine connect with the unforgiving trunk of a nearby tree, breathing in sharply when she felt the edge of Byakuya's blade against her neck.

"What use is there in producing more than one zaiaku-kan o noboru if you cannot defend and attack with both at the same time. It depletes your spiritual energy and," Byakuya shot a kidou spell at one plant, the vines falling flat to the ground, "If you cannot have the plants protect each other, they are more than useless in battle – a waste of energy."

Byakuya watched as a bead of sweat rolled off of Miyako's forehead and onto her already soaked clothing. Her auburn eyes burned with what Byakuya could only discern as fear and frustration as he backed away from her, sheathing Senbonzakura. Let her be fearful and frustrated, Byakuya had told himself time and time again. In the few weeks that he had been training Miyako, the weaknesses of her zanpakutou had become immediately transparent.

The lessons started almost immediately after the order of the Sotaichou came. Three days out of the week, Miyako would leave her duties in the Kuchiki Manor to visit the fourth division in the morning and then the sixth division in the afternoon. Retsu was quick to welcome Miyako back under her tutelage, a fact that Miyako expressed gratefulness for time and time again, and their lessons resumed as if they had never stopped.

Lessons in the sixth division were another story altogether. In the beginning, Byakuya didn't actually engage Miyako at all, having members of his division sparring with her while he sat back and observed. Miyako didn't mind the situation so much when it was Renji that was standing opposite from her, but Byakuya kept the fukutaichou busy and more often than not it was a random seated officer that brandished their swords against her.

The sixth division captain started stepping in when he had fully analyzed the zanpakutou's strength and weaknesses alongside Miyako's. Two out of three of the shikai's attacks were long range attacks while the last, Byakuya was sure, Miyako would only ever use to heal. He could only speculate what the powers of Miyako's bankai would be if she ever got far along enough to achieve it. Then again, Miyako achieving bankai was a thought he preferred not to entertain.

Miyako's session today was a particularly rare occurrence as the lesson was held in the Kuchiki estate rather than in the sixth division. The location was displeasing to Miyako. In fact, the entire situation was displeasing to Miyako. When Inuhoozuki had first come to her, when she first heard his voice, it was bittersweet. She had so wanted to keep her studies and her work separate from each other. Now, with her current situation, the two constantly collided. It was even more displeasing knowing that Byakuya was so against her studies in the first place.

Another distressing fact – the sotaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai, and thirteenth division taichou, Ukitake Juushiro, were both seated under the shade meters away, right next to Kuchiki Ginrei. Word hard quickly spread within the Seireitei that the captain commander himself had taken interest in a lowly housekeeper. When Yamamoto expressed a desire to see how Tsubaki Miyako was coming along so soon after the order was issued, Byakuya himself had started to question the man's motives.

"Enough," Yamamoto ordered, setting his tea down and standing from his seat as Byakuya stepped away from Miyako.

Byakuya was already walking towards the captain commander when Miyako sealed Inuhoozuki. The razor edged katana morphed into a uchigatana as Miyako slid the blade into the sheath that was secured on the obi of her hakama.

"You have a long way to go before you master all three of your shikai's attacks, Miyako-san," Yamomoto said, regarding the housekeeper with stern calm. "Captain Unohana, however, has reported that your kidou healing has improved vastly since your full acceptance of your zanpakutou. Since your employer has expressed a steadfast stance against your entrance into the Shinigami Academy, your progress will be even slower still. But I see a natural affinity within you to the arts. I look forward to seeing what you will be capable of in the future."

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-sotaichou," Miyako said as her breathing normalized.

Yamamoto took his leave as Juushiro approached her and Byakuya left to join his grandfather. The thirteenth division captain's smile was wide as he laid a hand on the woman's shoulders.

"You're doing very well, Miyako-san," Juushiro said. "Even better than you were with me, though I'm not particularly willing to admit it. Perhaps I was not that skilled a teacher."

"Iie, Juushiro-sama," Miyako said, returning the captain's smile, "You were a very capable teacher. I believe that if we had seen each other as often as I join Kuchiki-sama for lessons, I'd be making the same amount of progress."

Juushiro brushed a stray lock of hair from Miyako's face, his fingers grazing her cheek, and she blushed, "I admit I miss seeing you in the barracks and Ugendo. My officers have expressed a curiosity in your well being as well."

Miyako stepped back from Juushiro, aware that they were still within earshot and well within the sight of Byakuya and Ginrei, "Please tell them that I am well and that I will try my best to pay them a visit soon."

"I will," Juushiro agreed to Miyako's request.

Shifting on her feet slightly, Miyako asked, "Do you know why Yamamoto sotaichou asked this of Kuchiki-sama and myself? I…I don't have any intention of joining the Gotei 13, why is this necessary?"

Juushiro stepped back as well, his smile fading. He swallowed before meeting the housekeeper's eyes again, "I'm sure you and Byakuya will learn of his reasons in time."

With that, the white haired man took his leave, saying his silent farewells to Byakuya and Ginrei as he passed them. Ginrei acknowledged the thirteenth division captain before returning his attention to his grandson. Byakuya had done a fair job of going unnoticed by Juushiro and Miyako as he watched them converse earlier. But Ginrei knew his grandson inside and out; there was nothing the younger Kuchiki could hide from him. Perhaps that's why Byakuya rarely sought the company of his grandfather anymore – he didn't enjoy any sense of vulnerability.

"You lack patience with Miyako," Ginrei stated, picking up his tea and sipping from it as he waited for his grandson's reply.

"She is a slow learner," Byakuya responded.

"Is she?" Ginrei asked rhetorically. "She's always seemed to pick things up easily. Ever since she was a child. Her mother was the same."

"She has no business studying warfare," Byakuya returned.

"She seems to feel the same way," Ginrei remarked. "She was always quite agreeable with you. At least, as far as I can recall."

Miyako approached them then, bowing slightly, "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to the manor to prepare the evening meal."

Byakuya nodded to the housekeeper and Ginrei regarded the woman with a small, barely noticeable smile. They both watched as the woman walked away, a slight limp in her step. Byakuya really had pushed her hard that day. It was as if he had something to prove to the sotaichou. Whether it was that he was a capable teacher or that Miyako would not be strong enough to handle the power that came with a zanpakutou, Ginrei was not sure.

"She reminds you of Hisana, doesn't she?"

The statement had come so much out of the blue that Byakuya couldn't help but snap his gaze to his grandfather. Ginrei almost chuckled. He stood from his seat and straightened his hakama.

"Why do you ask?"

"Only because I find it to be quite strange," Ginrei said, "Seeing as it was Hisana that reminded me of Miyako and not the other way around."

Byakuya could only think of his grandfather's words as the older man left.

* * *

Miyako had always been on the skinnier side. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that commoners of Soul Society didn't have the need to eat, but even when she had been forced to start eating, she never put on any weight. She couldn't help but notice, however, as she eased herself into her bath, how much leaner her own body seemed to her. The housekeeper attributed it to her lessons, mostly.

The first regimen that she had been started on, at the order of Byakuya, was a stamina building one overseen by Abarai Renji. The lieutenant had been hesitant in his work with the housekeeper, but at Miyako's insistence, Renji began training her like he would have any other sixth division officer. Though she wasn't happy with her current situation, due in large part to Byakuya's unhappiness with it, she was thankful to Renji. Her steps felt lighter, and she wasn't as easily tired at the end of her sessions with Byakuya as she used to be.

As she scrubbed at her upper arms and legs, Miyako could feel the lean and toned muscle that lay beneath her skin. She set the bathing rag down and leaned back into the water, submerging herself. As her thoughts floated to her previous discussion with Ukitake Juushiro, Miyako made a mental note to prepare a few boxes of sweet rice cakes for the thirteenth division. Certainly, she missed all of the people there that she had gotten to know. She also missed the soothing company of the thirteenth division captain.

Miyako sighed and ran her hands over hair, rubbing the camellia scented oils through the strands and into her scalp, ridding herself of the smell of sweat. If there was one thing that Miyako could be happy about with the entire situation that she found herself in, it was that she spent most of it with Byakuya. Miyako could honestly say that she enjoyed the time she spent with her employer, no matter how silent or, perhaps at times, awkward and strained they might have been. The mere presence of the man could calm her heart better than any thing else.

When the water in her bath ran cold, Miyako lifted herself out. As she stepped out of the bath, she felt the sharp pull of the muscle on her hip and winced. Sometime during her exercises with Byakuya earlier that day, she had done something to injure the area. She would have to see to it with some kidou later on to make sure that she was ready for her next lesson in another day's time. Miyako was never short of injuries after an afternoon with the Kuchiki clan head. Initially, Renji had questioned Miyako on why she never just healed herself.

"Inuhoozuki's healing doesn't work on me," Miyako had replied.

The look of surprise on Renji's face had mirrored Miyako's when she first figured that fact out. Inuhoozuki had explained it to her one afternoon as she meditated. The healing properties of Inuhoozuki were manifested by Miyako's reiatsu, Inuhoozuki had said. The stronger she was, the more powerful her healing became. However, since it was born out of her own reiatsu's signatures, it had no effect on her whatsoever. On the plus side, Inuhoozuki's poison had no effect on her either. Miyako almost scoffed at the consolation. She could help, or hurt, others, but not help herself.

Coming through her long hair with her deft fingers, Miyako made sure that the thin white kosode she had put on was in place before turning to walk out of the bathing room. The she slid the shoji screen open, Miyako stumbled backwards and screamed at the figure that was shadowed by the candlelight from behind it. Miyako was trying to remember where she had placed her uchigatana when the figure, surprisingly screamed back in reply and fell onto its bottom.

"Jeeze!" Renji cried out, rubbing his bottom, "You scared the crap out of me, Miyako-neesan."

When he looked upon Miyako, the water from her bath soaking through the thin kosode and outlining her figure, his cheeks instantly reddened and he clamped his eyes shut with another cry. He scrambled to get up with his eyes still shut.

"Renji-kun!" Miyako tried to control the volume of her voice as she fumbled for the kimono she had discarded for washing and used it to cover herself, "What are you doing here?"

Stumbling out of the bathing room, Renji promptly turned himself around as Miyako scuttled to her room and swiftly changed into a fresh kimono.

"Gomen, Miyako-neesan!" Renji replied.

Miyako fastened the obi of her kimono and stepped back out of her room, her hair still dripping, "You can turn around now, Renji-kun."

Renji obeyed and turned around, cheeks still a fine shade of scarlet as he pulled out an enevelope from the sleeve of his kosode and held it out to her, "Kuchiki-taichou sent me, Miyako-neesan. He asked me to give you this and to tell you that you won't need to prepare his meals for the next few days. He'll be staying at the sixth division barracks to oversee a new training regiment he's implementing. We'll be having a series of tests coming up, you know? Just to see if any of the seated officers need to be promoted or demoted and whatnot."

Miyako took the envelope from Renji's hand and stopped him from his rambling when she asked, "What is this?"

"A-ano," Renji responded, "It's an invitation. The sotaichou is celebrating his one-thousandth year of holding his post. It was supposed to be celebrated some time ago but things kept coming up so he kept delaying it. Chojiro-fukutaichou decided it shouldn't be delayed any longer."

"How long has he been delaying it?" Miyako asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Oh, I'd say a hundred and fifty years sounds about right," Renji smirked.

"I understand why Chojiro-fukutaichou decided to take things into his own hands then," Miyako smiled. "It's an honor to be invited."

"Heh," Renji laughed, "Chojiro-fukutaichou may have mentioned something about the sotaichou liking your tea better than the western tea that his lieutenant keeps. The first division may be approaching you to ask for some."

"I'll make sure to have plenty ready for them then."

"Will you be bringing anyone to escort you?"

Miyako regarded Renji with a questioning gaze.

"The sotaichou's a bit of an old fart," Renji laughed much to Miyako's consternation at the sixth division lieutenant's choice of words. "He still believes in the whole women having escorts to events like this and all that stuff."

"Perhaps," Miyako replied. "I'm not quite certain of anything at this point."

"Well," Renji said, "I should probably be getting back to the barracks. See you later, Miyako-neesan."

"Ah neh," Miyako replied as Renji made his way out of the small home, "And Renji-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Next time, if it's not too much of a problem, please knock."

Miyako heard the sound of something thumping against wood and then a few quickly garbled words before the shoji screen slid shut. Abarai Renji would have quite the bump of his forehead for the next day or two.

* * *

"_Miyako-san took me out for a walk in the markets yesterday, you know?"_

_Byakuya gazed at his wife as she lay in her futon, a wet cloth resting on her burning forehead. His eyes softened at her current state. She had fallen ill a few weeks ago but had rare moments of wellness. _

"_I was feeling well yesterday," Hisana laughed lightly, "Well enough to walk around and breathe some fresh air. The air in here has become so stuffy, don't you think, Byakuya-sama?"_

"_I'll have the servants leave the windows open more often," Byakuya responded. _

"_It's not the same as walking around," Hisana smiled, "We came across the stall of an elderly woman that made kimonos. There was a beautiful midnight blue kimono hung on display. You should have seen the look on Miyako-san's face, Byakuya-sama, she looked like she'd seen the heavens parting for her."_

_Hisana coughed and Byakuya helped her drink some tea before she continued her story as if nothing had happened, "She insists it's the most beautiful kimono she's ever seen in her life. Given she's handled many of your mother's old kimonos, I don't doubt Miyako-san's authority on the matter. The kimono really was exquisite."_

_Byakuya remained silent by his wife's side, looking straight into her eyes only when she laid a hand over his. _

"_What is it?" Byakuya asked. "Do you require anything else?"_

"_Iie," Hisana responded. "Tell me, how long has Miyako been by your side?"_

"_By my side?"_

_Hisana laughed, "How long has she been employed by the Kuchiki clan then?"_

"_Since she was of age," Byakuya responded. "Her mother worked for this clan for centuries. According to my mother, Miyako was born on the Kuchiki estate."_

"_So she's been by your side since you were children then," Hisana concluded. "No wonder she speaks the world of you. Were you two close?"_

"_What does this have to do with anything?"_

"_I just wanted to make sense of a few things," Hisana said before changing the topic, "Did you know it was Miyako that taught me how to make your favorite meal?"_

_Byakuya was having none of it, "What things exactly?"_

"_It just seems that you and Miyako-san know each other much better than you and I do," Hisana said. "You look for her the most out of all of the servants in this estate. As if she's the only one you trust to do things right. And, I…our marriage was a bit…rushed."_

"_If you're saying that I do not love you then-"_

"_Of course not, Byakuya-sama," Hisana said quickly, calming her husband down. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I know you love me." _

"_Then what?"_

_Hisana squeezed her husband's hand, as her eyes drifted closed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

* * *

It was well into the night when Kuchiki Byakuya slid the screen to his home open. His steps were soundless as he treaded through the hallway and entered his private quarters. Sliding a cabinet open, Byakuya was greeted by the smiling face of his diseased wife. He lit some incense and knelt down before the shrine, uttering a few silent prayers as he had done every night since she had passed.

Byakuya reached for a brown box at the bottom of the shelf and slid it out towards him, opening the lid. He gazed at the midnight blue kimono, the one he had bought the day after Hisana had told him about it.

"_She insists it's the most beautiful kimono she's ever seen in her life."_

Byakuya didn't remember why he had bought the kimono when he handed the money over the old lady that tended to the stall. He didn't even know what he was going to do with it until he returned to the Kuchiki manor and saw his wife. Her birthday was fast approaching; it had been about a week and a half away at that time. She had been so agreeable to Miyako's opinion of the kimono's beauty that he had set it aside as Hisana's name day present.

The incense had burned completely but Byakuya still remained rooted to his position on the tatami floor as he ruminated over his memory of one of his last conversations with Hisana and then over the one-sided discussion he had with his grandfather earlier that day. It was Ginrei's words in particular that didn't sit very well with Byakuya and how they seemed to somehow be related to the things that Hisana had said to him a few days before she died.

The insinuation behind it all was preposterous. Was Byakuya blind to something that both Hisana and Ginrei saw? Byakuya highly doubted it. He gazed down at the midnight blue kimono again.

"_You should have seen the look on Miyako-san's face, Byakuya-sama. She looked liked she'd seen the heavens parting for her."_

Byakuya replaced the lid on the box neatly and picked it up before walking out of his room. He could agree that the kimono was a fine one - one that his mother would have adored, no doubt. Miyako really did have fine taste, Byakuya mused. Kuchiki Tokio taught the housekeeper well. A kimono such as the one he carried didn't belong at the bottom of a shelf. It belonged to someone that knew the value behind it and appreciated it. Also, it belonged to someone that could wear the kimono and not let the kimono wear her. Now that he thought about it, the kimono would have been much too long on Hisana's petite frame.

Without another thought, Byakuya set the pristine box in front of his housekeeper's door before walking back out of the home to return to the sixth division barracks. He was unaware that on this night, he would once again be visited by a woman standing in the snow with an umbrella in her hands and just out his sight as an all too familiar and alluring smell captivated his senses.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm curious, did anyone guess what the "insinuation behind it all" was? Let me know in the reviews. I actually really am curious. I didn't want to spell it out in the chapter. I wanted to leave it open to interpretation.

By the way, if anything here feels familiar, it's because I had written briefly about it in the second chapter. Yes, yes, I know, it's been a while since that one came out.

_**-the holy see**_


	20. Gekkou

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Completely overwhelmed with everyone's messages of support for both the story and myself. I know I have a habit of updating a few chapters in a row and then leaving a few months gaps in between and I'm sorry about that. Please stick with me as I stick with this story.

I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I've exceeded the 300-review mark. I've always considered an average of ten reviews per chapter to be stellar but you guys are beyond stellar.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
_Gekkou_  
**

* * *

To say she was uncomfortable was a severe understatement. Tsubaki Miyako was positively rattled with the evening that awaited her. Never had she been permitted to attend a celebration as anything other than an employee of the Kuchiki estate and now she was expected to be present at an event that honored none other than the Gotei 13 sotaichou himself? Her life, it seemed, was changing at a much quicker pace in the past few months that it had in years, and for the life of her, Miyako didn't quite know how to handle it.

She took a glance at the pristine wooden box that sat before her and reached out to it, her fingertip brushing the lid gingerly before lifting it open. With softened eyes, she allowed herself the pleasurable feeling of silk gliding beneath her fingers. The garment took her breath away every time she gazed upon it. Miyako remembered clearly the first time she saw it. It was at the stall of an elderly lady in the marketplace many years before. Hisana-sama had teaser her relentlessly when she saw the look on Miyako's face.

"I could only ever dream of owning something this exquisite," Miyako had murmured then. As a dream was all it was meant to be, she soon relinquished her desire, but never forgot its beauty and the way the snow laden tree branches of the design climbed up the indigo fabric.

When she first found the kimono outside of her door a week past, Miyako had primarily assumed that Rukia left it there, intending for garment to be laundered. She was admittedly jealous, and yet curious at the same time, as to how her young charge had come to own the one material item she had ever truly desired. The questioning look in Rukia's eyes when Miyako presented it to her, however, led the housekeeper to believe differently. Only upon a secondary inspection of the kimono's box did she notice the small folded piece of paper lying on the bottom.

_Care for this as you would one of my mother's. _

Miyako savored the silk's touch for a few more moments before setting the lid back on the box and tucking it away in her clothing chest.

"Miyako-san?" a call came from outside of the room.

"Hai, Rukia-sama," Miyako replied, walking to the shoji screen and sliding it open.

Rukia stood in hall in a beautiful lilac kimono, "How do I look?"

"You will turn quite a few heads tonight, Rukia-sama," Miyako answered, walking around her young charge to smooth the minute wrinkles on the back of Rukia's obi. "You've done a fine job although I do wish you would have given me the honor of helping you prepare."

"You had your own preparations to make for tonight," Rukia giggled lightly. "And I thought that it was about time for me to learn to dress myself for these occasions. I can't rely on you forever, can I, Miyako-san?"

With an affectionate smile, the housekeeper responded, "For as long as Byakuya-sama will permit, I will stay here, and if the time comes that he no longer needs me, should you ever call, I will always answer."

"Arigatou, Miyako-san," Rukia said, reaching out for a rare embrace. Given the chance, Rukia would have called Miyako neesan. The woman was, after all, the older sister she never had.

"Will you be taking your leave now?"

"Hai," Rukia responded as Miyako escorted her to the door. "Nii-sama requested that I meet him at the sixth division barracks so as to arrive at the first division together."

"Of course," Miyako agreed, sliding the front door open and helping Rukia with her sandals.

"Has anyone asked to escort you?" Rukia inquired.

"Hai, he told me expect him an hour past nightfall so I expect he'll be here soon," Miyako said, handing the Kuchiki the last parasol in the home. "Take this in case it rains, Rukia-sama."

Rukia held the parasol loosely in her hands as she walked out of the Kuchiki estate's gates. Glancing up at the clear night sky, she prepared herself for an evening of proper decorum and discomfort. She never was comfortable in her brother's presence, and it seemed that relationship had only grown to be more strained as her ambitions with the thirteenth division grew. With Byakuya as her escort tonight, Rukia could only hope that her increasing unease with her older brother would not be so apparent.

On her way to the sixth division, Rukia passed many Shinigami already on their way to the first division hall with their escorts. The announcement of the celebration had caused quite a stir within the Seireitei as formal gatherings such as this were far and few in between. The festivals, certainly, were aplenty, but seeing as this event was being held exclusively for Shinigami and noble clans, men were eager to offer their arms to women and in return, women were giddy to see which man would request their company.

Hearsay was also plentiful in last few days with everyone wanting to know who would be accompanied by who, especially when it came to the handsome and eligible captains. It was, for example, common knowledge that Ukitake-taichou would be escorting fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu to the celebration while the eighth division lieutenant Nanao Ise, would accompany Kyoraku-taichou as usual. Rukia vaguely remembered the eighth division fukutaichou complaining about why she had to be punished for her captain's lack of zeal to find his own escort.

To Rukia's surprise, a few officers from her own division had inquired as to whom would be escorting Tsubaki Miyako. However unfortunate it was, Rukia could not supply them with an answer, as she didn't know herself. When she brought this to her brother's attention, he merely stated that they had no business asking about the matter then said nothing more of it.

Upon her arrival at the sixth division, many officers bowed to her in greeting and inquired about her day. She exchanged pleasantries with them quickly before finally stopping at the door of the taichou's office.

Knocking on the door, she called out, "Nii-sama, may I come in?"

* * *

It had been four days since the Kuchiki clan head had last slept in his own futon, Miyako mused as she adjusted the ribbon that held her braid in its place. With Byakuya away from home, Rukia had taken the opportunity to spend more of her nights in the thirteenth division barracks to train. Miyako sighed at the thought of the younger Kuchiki. It was painfully obvious that Rukia's new found determination was a way of dealing with the loss of Shiba Kaien. Despite her frequent absence from the estate, Miyako was, at the very least, happy that Rukia's mourning was not as worrisome as before.

Reaching for a nearby container, Miyako glanced into her small mirror and spread the tinted balm on her lips, determined to make a good impression on all those she met tonight. She gave herself another glance as she finished dressing before walking to the kitchen and wrapping the box of tea she had prepared for the sotaichou in a cloth.

With impeccable timing, a loud, meaningful knock echoed from the front door and into the household. Miyako picked up the cloth and opened the front door with a nervous smile to greet her escort.

"Good evening," Miyako said, laughing at the man's look of obvious discomfort in his formal clothing.

"I hate these things," the man responded with a fidget as he gestured at his eveningwear, "Why can't we just wear our uniforms? We wear them to everything else."

"Just think of all the hearts you'll steal tonight," Miyako responded as the man took the package from her and she slipped on her sandals. "I may just have to fight for your attention tonight."

"And have the taichou bury me under paperwork for letting you out of my sight?" he muttered in response.

"Pardon me?" Miyako asked, not quite catching his words as she closed the front door and stepped out into the moonlight.

"Y-yeah? Nothing," the man answered, offering her his arm.

Miyako placed her hand in the crook of the man's arm and laughed jovially, thankful that her escort for the evening would provide some comfort in the new experience. They walked in companionable silence as he guided her through paths that she was not yet familiar with. He had refused to let Miyako carry her gift to the sotaichou the whole way. When the light from the first division finally reached them, Miyako stopped for a moment, jerking her escort, who was mid step, to an abrupt stop.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Don't sweat it," he answered. "I promise I won't let you feel uncomfortable."

With a grateful nod, Miyako took one step forward, and then another.

"By the way, you look really nice tonight, Miyako-neesan."

"You cut quite the dashing figure yourself, Renji-kun."

Blushing, Renji rubbed at the back of his head as he continued to lead her into the division and into the largest hall. There were already many Shinigami and noblemen alike gathered in the hall, which had been modestly decorated as per the sotaichou's preferences. Much to Chojiro-fukutaichou's consternation, as Renji so quickly pointed out to Miyako, the western styled teacups that he so treasured were nowhere to be found.

Miyako glanced up at her escort, as he continued to share tales of the first division lieutenant's woes, and felt truly thankful for his company. Admittedly, the housekeeper was surprised that he had asked, or rather offered, to escort her to the celebration when she was almost certain that he would much rather have been there with someone else. Every time she had mentioned this, however, he quite skillfully avoided the topic.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, Miyako-san," a deep voice behind them interrupted.

The two turned and were greeted by the sight of Juushiro and Retsu.

"Juushiro-sama, Unohana-sensei," Miyako smiled as Renji greeted his superiors with a bow, "I'm so pleased to see you both."

"I'm certain I speak for the two of us when I say that we are quite pleased to see you as well," Retsu returned. "Ukitake-taichou was almost certain that you wouldn't be in attendance tonight."

Juushiro gave his peer a somewhat strained glance as he raised his hands in a defensive manner, "I only meant that you are quite dedicated to your work, Miyako-san."

"I take no offense," Miyako said, "I admit I was somewhat hesitant to be amongst the most superior members of Soul Society. It's humbling to know how one can be so pale in comparison to others. Kuchiki-sama was insistent, however, that it would be ill mannered not to accept the sotaichou's invitation."

There was a pregnant silence in conversation for a brief moment. Renji glanced between all three faces, unsure of what to say next or if he should have said anything at all. He shifted the cloth wrapped parcel from one hand to the other and prepared himself to speak.

"What's that in your hands, Abarai-fukutaichou?" Retsu asked, breaking the silence.

Renji, somewhat deflated after his increased brain activity went for naught, peered at the item in question.

"A-ano, it's a box of tea prepared by Miyako-san for the sotaichou," Renji answered.

"How thoughtful of you, Miyako-san," Retsu smiled at her pupil.

"It's nothing really," Miyako responded.

"No need to be so modest," Retsu replied, "Those who've had a taste of your tea, myself included, have grown quite fond of it. The sotaichou will be pleasantly surprised to have this served to him when he arrives, I think. Abarai-fukutaichou, would you be so kind as to accompany me? We should have this tea brewed by those in charge of the celebration before Genryuusai-sotaichou makes his entrance."

Again, Renji found himself glancing awkwardly between the thirteenth division captain and the Kuchiki estate's housekeeper.

"I said," Restu reiterated, her tone meaningful and somewhat menacing despite her smile, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the kitchens, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"A-ah, neh, Unohana-taichou," Renji said, a few beads of sweat dropping from his brow. "I'll be right back, Miyako-neesan."

Miyako barely had the time to nod in response before Renji swiveled on his heels and quick stepped down the trajectory the fourth division captain had taken. Juushiro smiled amusedly, his attentions back on his former student.

"You've found yourself quite a dedicated escort, Miyako-san," Juushiro noted.

Chuckling, Miyako responded, "He's very much appreciated, Juushiro-sama. I think quite fondly of him."

At the quirk of Juushiro's brow, Miyako quickly added, "As a younger brother, I mean."

"You owe me no explanation," Juushiro said, placing a hand on Miyako's shoulder. He began to walk through the crowd, keeping an eye out for familiar faces as he gestured for Miyako to walk with him.

"Unohana-sensei looks beautiful as always," Miyako pointed out. "You must be happy to have her by your side tonight."

Juushiro nearly tripped over his own hakama, "She's an esteemed peer and close friend, you see, so Shunsui and I normally take turns escorting her to these events out of respect. We've been together as captains for quite a while though the bond of friendship Shunsui and I share runs down a considerably deeper vein."

"You owe me no explanation," Miyako cut in as she gave Juushiro a teasing smile.

Startled for only but a moment, Juushiro let out an easy laugh. He enjoyed this more carefree and open side of the housekeeper, only wishing he was given the opportunity to see it more often. He offered her his arm, and Miyako took it, laying her hand gently on the inside of his elbow. Guiding her through the crowd, he greeted many people, introducing Miyako to them as she went. Miyako tried hard to remember all of the names that were made known to her but could only remember so much. Embarrassing as it was, there were a few times when Miyako needed to ask Juushiro for a name again in a whisper. She was grateful that Juushiro exercised discretion when relaying the information she needed.

In less than half an hour, Miyako had already been introduced, or in the case of some, re-introduced, to most of the Gotei captains. Many familiar faces from the thirteenth and fourth division had also come forward to greet her. Though despite the number of familiar faces she had laid her eyes on, she had yet to see the one that she was so looking forward to see again. Hiding her discontent, Miyako turned back to the conversation between friends that was currently taking place.

"And I was under the impression that you would be escorting Retsu tonight," Shunsui remarked, looking very much like he wanted to wiggle his eyebrows at his white haired friend. "Yare, yare. Will I be facing her wrath tonight?"

"I did escort Unohana-taichou tonight," Juushiro explained with a wave of his hand, "She's gone to take care of something. I'm just keeping Miyako-san company while she waits for Abarai Renji to return."

"Good," Shunsui pulled a bottle of sake out of his kimono, "That woman scares me more than Yama-Jii on a bad day."

Seemingly nodding in concurrence, Juushiro took a quick peek at Miyako, finding her somewhat distracted. Placing a hand on her lower back, Juushiro asked his silent question and found a smile in return. Shunsui leaned in towards Miyako and studied her face with a lazy smile, Miyako taking a step back in surprise.

"You're looking fetching tonight, Miyako-san," Shunsui announced with volume, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. His eyes flickered to Juushiro and back, "I'm sure you've ensnared at least one man's heart."

Juushiro coughed.

"Arigatou," Miyako barely managed to return.

"Don't mention it," Shunsui said, "No, really, don't mention it. My lieutenant won't be very pleased with me if she hears of it."

Slightly confused, Miyako watched as Shunsui wandered off through the milling crowd of people, lightly singing and calling out, "Nanao-chan, Nanao-chan?"

Juushiro cleared his throat began his meanderings once more, searching the crowd for either the redheaded sixth division fukutaichou or his own companion for the evening. Miyako, whom he had offered his arm to once again, was a little less comfortable now than she did earlier. Juushiro's gazes were a little more obvious tonight, he realized, with his hair tied back the way it was, but he took another look anyway.

"Shunsui was right, Miyako-san," he said in a low murmur with softness in his eyes, "You are breathtaking."

* * *

Byakuya was already in a state of discontent when he walked into the first division hall, having much preferred to be in his office and finishing his work for the division test tomorrow. His only recompense was that his officers uttered no words of complaint when he assigned the scheduled patrols for the evening. In fact, he may even have felt pride for the members of his division who stepped forward to volunteer for patrol, knowing they would miss out on the sotaichou's celebration. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he had more than a handful of dedicated Shinigami in his squad.

Next to him, Rukia searched the crowd of well-dressed souls, looking for familiar faces. Upon seeing the kenseikan on his head and the clan garments that he wore, many immediately bowed to the older Kuchiki, speaking their well wishes and bidding good evenings. He nodded at them in return before closing his eyes for just a moment, sifting through the different reiatsu signatures. He found the one he was looking for in just a moment's time, but was irked to discover that next one closest to it was not the reiatsu he was expecting.

Turning his head in that direction, Byakuya opened his eyes to find Juushiro and Miyako exchanging a seemingly intimate glance as the thirteenth division captain covered the housekeeper's hand with his own. Byakuya took an abrupt change of direction, a startled Rukia following a few steps behind.

"Miyako-san," Byakuya said curtly.

Knowing the voice better than her own, Miyako spun to meet her employer's narrowed eyes, ripping her hand away from Juushiro without a second thought. If the thirteenth division captain was offended, he made no move to show it, evenly meeting the eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya with an impassive smile. This time, Byakuya made no move to exchange any pleasantries of the sort, turning back to his housekeeper pointedly.

"Where is your escort?"

"N-neh?"

"Where is Abarai?"

Rukia sputtered, "Renji asked to escort you?"

"It was more of an offer than a request," Miyako responded quickly, momentarily forgetting Byakuya's earlier question.

"Unohana-taichou requested his help for a moment," Juushiro said, answering for Miyako.

Byakuya barely spared Juushiro a glance as Renji chose the most inopportune of moments to return. He stopped mid step and warily greeted his captain then turned to the woman he had escorted.

"Gomen, Miyako-neesan," Renji muttered, squeezing himself in between Miyako and Juushiro. "Unohana-taichou was a little demanding with her requests earlier."

"I should excuse myself then," Juushiro said.

With a keen eye, Byakuya watched as Juushiro squeezed Miyako's arm and promised to find her again later before walking away from the group. Rukia seemed to be having a silent exchange with his vice-captain and chose to ignore the two for the time being, attention set on his housekeeper instead. She had done her hair in the braid that he preferred, an elegant white ribbon hanging past her chest where her hair fell and stopping at her stomach. It was a suitable accompaniment to the kimono she wore, a kimono, he noted, that was not the one she was reportedly over the moon for.

Byakuya's jaw tightened.

He took a step towards Miyako and trailed a hand down the sleeve of her kimono, as if inspecting it with the most scrutinizing eye. Miyako's breath caught in her throat when his eyes flickered back to hers. Her rosy tinted cheeks and lips caught his eye just before her eyes did, so round and questioning. Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Miyako looked down at the large, sturdy hand that still gripped her wrist through the sleeve of her kimono.

For Renji and Rukia, it was as if they had intruded on a private moment, immediately awkward with the situation. Renji turned away, not sure what was going on, yet Rukia could not bring herself to do the same. She found all of her attention trained on the housekeeper and the way her breathing had turned shallow. There was something there, Rukia could tell. Something that she thought she'd seen before in passing but never deigned to confirm, and now it worried her. At the front of the hall, the sotaichou finally arrived.

"Nii-sama," Rukia intervened, on whose behalf she wasn't sure. "Yamamoto-sotaichou is here."

Relinquishing his grip on his housekeeper, Byakuya's mind warred with itself. First Rukia's rise in ranks and now the changes with his housekeeper. The more he tried to control things, the more control he lost and he was far from pleased.

"As I am sure you are aware, elders from the Kuchiki clan are in attendance tonight," Byakuya finally spoke.

Miyako was very much aware. She had already met the disapproving eyes of some.

"You will stay close to Abarai," Byakuya continued, "And you will avoid any contact with the elders. Abarai, do not forget that your turn on patrol will begin in an hour's time. You are to extend your patrols to the sixty-fourth district. Report any findings to me in the morning."

"Hai, taichou," Renji answered.

"Notify me before you take your leave."

"Understood, taichou."

With nothing else to say, Byakuya left. Rukia stepped forward and punched Renji in the arm with considerable force.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji howled, rubbing at his arm with a look of utter consternation.

"That was for leaving Miyako-san on her own," Rukia retorted before punching him again, "And that was because I felt like it. Miyako-san, I have patrol tonight as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be well, Rukia-sama," Miyako answered, not allowing Renji the opportunity to make a bigger fuss over having been scolded by his friend.

A member of the first division soon came by to lead them to their seats, which, Renji was told, was with a few other Gotei lieutenants. Miyako followed him in a contemplative state, finding something about the earlier occurrence quite unusual.

"Renji-kun?"

"Neh, Miyako-neesan?"

"How did Kuchiki-sama know that you were escorting me tonight? You made it seem as if he was unaware and I never had the chance to inform him."

"I decided it would be a good idea to run it by him first," Renji answered, with a shrug. "I knew wouldn't get the opportunity to do it yourself and I know his permission is important to you."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for that, Renji-kun. That was thoughtful of you."

"Sure thing, nee-san."

Renji sighed inwardly. It was, he thought, best for Miyako to remain ignorant to the task that the sixth division captain had given him.

* * *

"You're happy with her progress then?" Juushiro asked inquisitively.

"Yes, her lessons have been coming along quite nicely," Unohana Retsu said cordially, "She's been treating patients without my supervision for quite a while now. She'd make a great addition to the fourth division."

Byakuya took a deliberate sip of his tea in response, aware that the fourth division captain was gauging his reaction carefully. Rukia had taken her leave only a few minutes earlier and already the topic of conversation had shifted. The blatant attempts of his fellow captains to have Miyako take her studies further were beginning to wear Byakuya's nerves thin and he estimated he would have less than half an hour's patience left for the talk at hand.

"How has she been doing with you, Kuchiki-taichou," Retsu inquired.

"She has made marginal improvement," Byakuya replied, "Though her effort is noteworthy."

"I still believe she would benefit from a full education at the Shinigami Academy," Juushiro stated, pouring his self a fresh cup of tea. He was glad that the sotaichou had so graciously shared it, as he really was fond of this particular blend.

"Miyako-san has expressed no desire to become a Shinigami," Byakuya responded tightly.

"Even so, her skills will need to be honed. If not as a Shinigami then at least as a healer," Juushiro said. "We've all experienced the academy. I'm sure we can all attest to the large role it has played in the maturing of our powers. Think of the lives she could possibly save if she furthered her studies."

From Juushiro's right, Shunsui nodded in lazy concurrence. Though she had not spoken another word yet, Byakuya knew Unohana agreed as well.

"Are you telling me that you would force her down a path she did not wish to take?"

"Of course not," Juushiro answered Byakuya, trying to control his frustration.

Juushiro had seen the way Miyako's eyes lit up when she had successfully healed someone, he witnessed it the many times he joined Unohana in her examination of the housekeeper while she was at the fourth division. The woman looked fulfilled. She looked happy to have been able to help someone.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," Byakuya concluded.

"And if Miyako-san did express a desire to learn? If asked for your permission to resign from her employment in your household to seek and education? What then?" Juushiro pressed, "Would you stop her?"

Byakuya recognized a challenge when he encountered one. He balled his hands into fists under the table, suddenly thirsting for a sip of the sake that Shunsui was content to guzzle down like water.

"No," Byakuya said curtly. "Allow me again to reiterate, however, that she has displayed no such want."

"Have you ever asked her?"

There was a time, back when they had first discovered Miyako's reiatsu, that Byakuya had asked her what she wanted. The question, of course, had been asked given the provision that should she want to learn it would be done on her own time. Since then, Byakuya had given her one ultimatum. The other time, the sotaichou made the decision for her. Yet Byakuya found himself unwilling to ask his housekeeper what she wanted.

"Shitsurei shimasu, captains," Abarai Renji said upon his arrival at the table. "Kuchiki-taichou, it's time for me to leave for my patrol."

"If you'll excuse me," Byakuya said, rising from his seat, leaving Juushiro's question hanging in the air.

Outside the hall, Miyako waited patiently in the outdoor walkway, admiring the serenity of the first division. There was something much more regal about this division than the others and she deducted that it must have been due to the commander general's presence. She still found it difficult not to be reminded of her own grandfather though, and she was thus forced to conceal her laughter when she witnessed the comical way in which the sotaichou and his lieutenant dealt with the issue of tea earlier in the evening. Many of those seated with her and Renji at the table had sent questioning looks in her direction. When they noticed Chojiro-fukutaichou walking away from Genryuusai Yamamoto with a box of western teabags and a somewhat dejected look on his face, however, they joined her in her laughter as well.

She took a glance at the entrance of the hall, curious as to what was taking Renji so long.

"I just have to let the taichou know that I'm going," Renji had said. "Then I'll take you back to the Kuchiki grounds before I set off to do my good deed of protecting Seireitei for the night."

Miyako laughed at Renji's heroics as she waved him away in Byakuya's direction. Breathing in the fresh air deeply, Miyako peered at the sky. There was no rain tonight, but the thickening clouds in the dark horizon suggested that it might come tomorrow. The decrease in temperature was another hint and Miyako pulled her thin hanten closer around her frame. The last proper outer hanten she owned, Miyako recalled, had been incinerated by her employer on the same night that Shiba Kaien had passed away.

Footsteps and a shadow caught her attention and she turned quickly, "Renji-kun?"

"What are you doing here?"

Miyako let no answer fall from her lips, bowing deeply instead to the Kuchiki Clan elder that had once publicly whipped her in the center of the Kuchiki grounds.

"I heard that you were discovered to have a zanpakutou spirit in your possession," he said with obvious disdain. "Have you grown so emboldened because of this? I have told the clan head many times to dismiss you and still he does not listen."

Miyako answered with her head lowered, "I was given an invitation to be here."

"You should have declined," Nagasaki bit back at her. "A servant socializing with nobility and the members of such an esteemed military force? I should have you whipped again for this."

"That is not a punishment you are at liberty to dole out, Nagasaki-san."

"Byakuya-sama," Nagasaki said, acknowledging the approaching figure.

"She is under my direct employment," Byakuya continued, as he stopped in between them and blocked Miyako from the elder's sight. "Any punishment she is to suffer will be given by me."

"If you wish to whip her yourself, then do so," Nagasaki croaked, "The nerve of that girl to think she could attend this gathering. She was always a troublesome one. Always speaking out of turn, even as a child."

Byakuya remembered the beating the old man had given Miyako well. His stance was, if possible, even firmer now at the memory.

"The sotaichou had directed his fukutaichou to course the invitation to Miyako-san through my lieutenant," Byakuya said. "To decline such an invitation, would have been an insult and Miyako-san conducted herself in no ill-manner this evening. I advise you to let the matter rest. You are being looked for inside."

Byakuya waited until the elder was inside the hall to turn to his housekeeper. Her hands grasped the skirt of her kimono tightly, forming wrinkles in the delicate fabric, and he easily noticed her quaking shoulders. Without a second thought, Byakuya removed the luxuriously thick silk hanten he wore off and placed it on Miyako's shoulders. It was much too big for her, but it would keep her warm.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako made to protest, but her words were ignored.

"I sent Abarai ahead. I will teach you the way back to the estate. Do your best to remember it."

The captain made his way out of the first division gates, Miyako following behind him.

"By my side, Miyako-san."

"Neh?"

"Walk next to me," Byakuya paraphrased, and he waited for her to reach him before he continued to walk.

Miyako envied the way Byakuya walked. He was so light on his feet that his sandals barely made a sound against the dirt. She pulled his hanten tighter around her, savoring its warm embrace as she attempted to lighten her own steps. She found herself somewhat successful, thought it took a considerable amount of effort on her part. Watching her feet take one step after another, Miyako was somewhat pleased with the decreased crunch of stones and soil beneath her.

"Did you not like the kimono?"

"It is the most beautiful one I have ever seen or held," Miyako said, knowing better than to tell him she couldn't accept such an item. The last time she had done so, she was scolded.

"Why did you not wear it?"

Keeping her gaze straight ahead, Miyako answered, "I was hoping to save it for a special occasion, Byakuya-sama."

"And tonight was not?"

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama," Miyako said with a small smile as the familiar sight of the Kuchiki Estate gates drew closer. "It was a special event, to be sure, but it was not special enough."

"Hm."

"What time should I arrive at the division training grounds tomorrow, Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked as they walked past the gates of the estate and down the rightmost path.

"The division test is tomorrow," Byakuya answered distractedly. "So we will postpone your lessons."

"Oh," was all Miyako could say, feeling crestfallen.

"It commences at noon if you feel the desire to spectate."

Though taken aback at the closest thing to an offer that she had been given by her employer, Miyako only thanked him and nodded. She could see the household now, the oil lantern she left lit earlier still providing the home with ample light. Rushing ahead, Miyako slid the door open and quickly lit the other lanterns inside the home to light Byakuya's way. When didn't sense Byakuya entering, she walked back to the doorway. There he stood, just outside, as if in deliberation.

"Are you not coming in, Byakuya-sama? Will you be staying that the sixth division again tonight?"

"Has Rukia been taking her rest here or at her division's barracks?" Byakuya asked instead.

"At the barracks, Byakuya-sama. She's been very enthusiastic about her training."

Four days. Byakuya trusted the estate guardians. He had handpicked them himself. But all he could think about was the fact that this woman had been left alone in this home for four days. He stepped inside the home and slid the door shut behind him. Miyako smiled, lithely removing the hanten from her shoulders and folding it neatly in her arms. Byakuya extended his hand expectantly.

"I should launder it first."

Byakuya reached out and caught Miyako's wrist as she began to walk past him, "Don't bother. It's clean."

He pulled her towards him and for the second time that night, Miyako found it terribly difficult to breath. The man looked down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes as his free hand took the hanten from her grasp but Miyako didn't notice. Her attention, instead, was set on the furrowed brows of her employer, then bridge of his sharp nose, then the tight line at which his lips were set. She wanted to run her fingertips along his lower lips, to see if they would slacken and finally have some respite.

"Miyako," Byakuya's low voice spoke, honorifics forgotten, "The next time you find yourself alone within this household, have a guard send word to me."

Thinking Rukia to be in trouble, Miyako said, "Rukia-sama is only striving to better herself."

"I am aware."

"You don't need to worry Byakuya-sama. I know you and Rukia-sama have a lot to worry about, especially in the recent months."

"All the same, I would like to be informed. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Byakuya took one long look at the scarred appendage he held in his hand before letting it go and walking to his room.

"I will take my breakfast quite early tomorrow," Byakuya said as he slid his door shut.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I apologize if people found Byakuya a little out of character towards the end of the chapter, but I really felt that it was time for things to start changing. The plot bunnies are tingling and I see much more action in the future installments of Summer Snowflake.

Also, I'm still looking for a beta. No matter how many times I read through a draft, I still wind up with errors in the final product and it drives me up the wall! Interested? Let me know!

-theholysea


	21. Sore Wa Anata No Seide Wa Arimasen

**Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach, which is a shame.

**Note:** Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that reviewed for the previous chapter. I especially love it when I get long reviews that show how readers are actually analyzing the plot and taking guesses at what will happen next. They really are encouraging and help me stay confident with the work that I'm doing on the plot.

I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I hope that there are readers loyal enough to Summer Snowflake to read the new updates when they're put up. Just trust that there is a reason that my writing has been put to a halt, but I do think of this story and Miyako often. I'm a little rusty so if the chapter isn't up to par, apologies in advanced!

Recommending "U Can Do It" by Domino and "Wo Ai Yu Yue Hua" by SHE for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Sore Wa Anata No Seide Wa Arimasen  
**

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

A full smile appeared on Miyako's face as she watched the sixth division lieutenant conduct the division wide chorus. She nodded in appreciation to Renji who nodded to the rest of the division in turn, signaling them to commence their evening meal.

"It's a good thing you decided to drop by, Miyako-neesan," Renji laughed as he stood beside the housekeeper. "Otherwise we'd be eating our dinner a hell of a lot later than now."

"It seemed to be the only feasible way to thank you and your subordinates for being so kind to me every time I'm here," Miyako said, surveying the eating officers with a content expression.

Feeding others was a task that Miyako thoroughly enjoyed despite the tedious work that it sometimes entailed. There was something about the look on someone's face when they savored the flavor of a particularly fresh piece of fish that brought joy to her, and it helped her practice some of the skills that her Inuhoozuki had recently taught her.

"Mihane-chan and Rikichi-kun were both very helpful as well, so I'll have to insist that you ask the division to give thanks to those two as well."

"Yeah?" said Renji. "Don't worry, I'll go thank them myself when I see them."

The division exams had gone well throughout the afternoon, ending only when the sun had made its full descent. Though she had been immersed in spectating for the first few hours, it occurred to Miyako that with the whole division's attendance required for the whole examination, the Shinigami assigned to kitchen duty would not have started cooking until late. With the help of two officers, that Miyako had somehow convinced Byakuya to spare a little earlier than the others, Miyako had been able to prepare a modest meal of fish, rice and vegetables for the upright and disciplined Shinigami under her employer's command.

"You should eat too, Renji-kun," Miyako said, patting Renji's arm.

Renji grinned before running off to grab a plate of his own, "I'll eat enough for myself and the thirteenth division."

"Neh?"

"There's a bit of a competition between our squad and Ukitake-taichou's," Rikichi laughed as he passed Miyako, carrying another large pot of rice.

Miyako's eyebrows rose as she watched Renji build a tower of rice in a bowl, "Based on what?"

"Which squad you'll join when you become a Shinigami," explained Rikichi with a shrug, "Abarai-fukutaichou was a little put out when he heard that you'd given the entire thirteenth division rice cakes, but this meal probably has him convinced that you'll join our division."

Renji walked past them once more to find a seat amongst the division officers while balancing rather large servings of rice, fish, vegetables and tea in his arms, "The thirteenth division can keep their rice cakes if we keep eating like this."

"Save some for your brothers, Renji-kun!" Miyako scolded lightheartedly.

Rikichi laughed, "See what I mean, Miyako-san? Don't worry though, it's mostly just between the fukutaichou and the two third seats of the thirteenth division. Everyone knows that you'll likely be placed in the fourth."

"A lieutenant should know better than to make assumptions about matters that have nothing to do with him," a voice announced, "And a Shinigami of the sixth division should know better than to gossip about pointless things."

Rikichi visibly paled, "T-t-taichou!"

Byakuya peered at the new recruit with a stern frown on his face, wordlessly sending the officer scuttling off. Thoroughly amused, Miyako pressed a hand to her lips and tried to keep her shoulders from shaking. The sixth division captain certainly had impeccable timing.

"Is something entertaining?" Byakuya asked with his usual passive expression.

"Iie, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako answered, unable to take the smile off of her face. "It's just that I've enjoyed my time here today. Thank you for permitting me to watch the examinations."

Miyako had watched earlier as Renji went up against another seated officer while Byakuya eyed them carefully from the sidelines. Though rare, there were times that Byakuya would nod in approval over a particularly noteworthy move or strategy put in place. Every time Byakuya had approved a technique Miyako took note as she herself had watched the spars intently, paying attention to the defensive strategies that the Shinigami used in the hopes of finding one that she could adapt to her own needs.

Things had been coming along quite nicely, in her opinion. Every time she visited her inner world and had conversations with Inuhoozuki, she walked away with new insight and knowledge. Earlier today, before the division testing officially took place, the housekeeper even had the confidence to join the officers for their warm up exercises. Renji happily pointed out that she didn't look very tired at all at the end of it whereas in the past she would have struggled to make it through halfway.

Even if Renji enjoyed taking most of the credit, Miyako knew she owed her newfound resistance to Byakuya. He pushed her far beyond her limits every time they sparred, resulting in quicker footwork and a stronger blast impact for her zanpakutou's second offensive release.

"Will you eat alongside them, Kuchiki-sama? Should I bring you a setting?"

"I have some things I need to take care of at the first division," Byakuya answered, "Have my meal ready at the manor when I return."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," Miyako returned, "Do you have anything in particular that you would like to eat?"

"Whatever you intended to make for yourself will be acceptable," Byakuya eyed his lieutenant as he shoved food into his mouth and suppressed an urge to sigh in disdain. "Abarai."

Renji paused, chopsticks midway to his mouth, before dropping the utensils and shooting upright onto his feet.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou," Renji said, swallowing the lump of food in his mouth.

"As soon as you conclude your meal, escort Miyako-san back to the estate."

"Hai!"

After Byakuya nodded to his housekeeper and strode away, Miyako approached Renji who was pounding at his chest. She shook her head and giggled to herself, reaching down for his teacup and holding it before him.

"I think this may help, Renji-kun," Miyako grinned.

Renji took the cup with little to no grace and heaved a heavy breath; "He has got to stop doing that to me."

* * *

"I don't doubt your and Byakuya's capabilities to teach, Unohana-taichou, but I still feel that she won't reach her full potential until she is placed in the Shino Academy. At this time, this is where she belongs."

"Ukitake-taichou, you know just as well as I do that it is not our place to dictate the path she should take," Retsu said as her slender fingers deftly replenished Juushiro's quickly emptying teacup.

"And you know just as well as I do that the only reason she hasn't chosen to fully commit to her studies is because Byakuya continues to prevent her from realizing what she really wants."

Retsu, as dignified as she was, let out a sigh. Silence impregnated the inner room of Ugendo as the crickets chirped outside. She was beginning to regret her decision to accept Juushiro's invitation for evening tea. The man was becoming increasingly concerned with decisions that were not his to make, which in turn was a sure cause of concern for the fourth division taichou.

"The way I see it, Ukitake-taichou, if you are so adamant that Miyako-san learns to control her zanpakutou, you should be thankful that she is even taking lessons to begin with. Not to mention the great progress that she is making. Healing hardly even phases her now."

"All the more reason she should further her studies in the proper setting. It's a waste of her potential for her to continue like this. To live the way she's living now."

Unohana Retsu peered at Juushiro curiously. Abandoning the warmth of her own teacup on the table, she sat even straighter and waited until Juushiro met her eyes to talk.

"What is this really about, Ukitake-taichou?"

Juushiro's shoulders sagged a bit before he spoke, his voice much lower than it was before, "There's just something. Something tells me that she would make an incredible healer. She could do so much good. What kind of life is someone living if they spend their days locked up in a manor, preparing meals and cleaning things that were probably clean to begin with."

"Is that all, Ukitake-taichou?"

"I want her to start living the life she wants to be living."

"And how do you know that her life now isn't the one she wants? I've seen her in her that environment, Ukita-taichou. She seems happy. Dare I say, she even seems content."

"But is it fulfilling? You've seen in her environment, but I've seen her in her element. When she's in the fourth division, with your subordinates, learning from them, assisting them, her eyes shine. She looks alive. Have you witnessed that?"

"I have, and I will not deny that she has a gift for it, but let me ask you a question, Ukitake-taichou," Retsu said, leaning the slightest bit forward. "If you answer me honestly, I will speak with Miyako-san myself about possibly entering the Shino Academy."

Eyes snapping to meet those of the fourth division taichou, Juushiro nodded for his companion to continue.

"How long has it been since you started caring so deeply for her?"

Juushiro's eyes widened as he stared at Retsu's serene face. His lips sealed as his eyes fell to container that held the blend of dried herbs and leaves that Miyako regularly sent with Rukia to give to him. He missed having her at the thirteenth division.

"You're a lot easier to read than you think you are, Ukitake-taichou," Retsu smiled. "I will speak with her about this matter."

"Arigatou, Unohana-taichou."

"But I urge you to remember, Ukitake-taichou, that Miyako-san is one of the most dedicated and steadfast people I have met thus far and to her, she is first and foremost Kuchiki-taichou's housekeeper. This is not likely to change anytime soon."

Juushiro simply nodded.

"Now," Retsu said, daintily clearing her throat, "Where is Kyoraku-taichou? He appears to be late. Again."

Kyoraku Shunsui would not be pleased to find that no sake would be served when he arrived at Ugendo later in the evening.

* * *

Byakuya's footsteps fell soundlessly on the ground as he made his way back to the Kuchiki estate. The past few days had taken a particularly negative effect on his stamina and though he was unwilling to admit it, he was looking forward to having a warm meal and finally taking his rest. It had been a while since he last specifically requested for a meal to be prepared for him. Regardless of the fact that Miyako normally took it upon herself to make him meals anyways, he had felt the need to assure her that he would be returning tonight. Byakuya was positively annoyed with the fact that the housekeeper had been spending the last few weeks alone in the evening, and was prepared to command his younger sister to be home at least once a week.

Byakuya nearly grunted. He was prepared, indeed, but he was sure his housekeeper would find one way or another to ensure that Rukia was able to stay in her division if she so wished. Just as he was about to reach the gates of the estate, Byakuya paused. There was something eerie about the way the wind danced through the trees. The willow tree at the top of the steps seemed angry, almost and he resumed his travels at a much quicker pace. The guards at the gate greeted him with low bows.

"Tsubaki Miyako," Byakuya spoke, "Has she returned."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," one of then, Satoano spoke. "Abarai-fukutaichou escorted her back to the estate earlier this evening."

"Where are Atsuhiko and Chiyuu?"

"They were called to the main pavilion by Jouichi, Kuchiki-sama," Sakutaro, the captain of the guard spoke. "Kuchiki Nagasaki-sama had called for many of the staff there, though Jouichi did not explain much."

Nodding, Byakuya continued on his way, though still unable to let go of the feeling that something was not right. He walked into his home, fully expecting to see his housekeeper sitting from her usual perch at the windowsill, but found no one there. Striding into the kitchen, he saw a pot on the stove, the broth in it boiling away, nearly reduced to syrup. On a nearby countertop, a block of tofu had been sliced, the knife sitting neatly next to it. He closed his eyes momentarily, searching for her reiatsu. He could feel it, but not in the intensity that he was supposed to. As he made his way back to the front door, he heard it.

With force, he slid the shoji open and stepped outside, a hand firmly gripped on Senbonzakura. Something swished in the air from afar and he heard it again. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya used shunpo to arrive quickly at the main pavilion. A crowd of servants had gathered in the courtyard, some standing stock still, others turned away with sadness in their eyes. He saw Atsuhiko and Chiyuu among the many.

"You should be at your posts," Byakuya spoke lowly, immediately gaining the attention of the two guards.

"Kuchiki-sama," Atsuhiko gasped, yet Byakuya deigned to hear the rest of the guard's words as he strode through the crowd. They parted quickly when they saw him approaching. Some murmured apologies, while the rest simply cowered and bowed. When broke through the sea of servants, gardeners and guards, he froze and felt the cold spread through his veins like a poison.

Crouched on the ground with her kimono and inner garments pooled at her waist, Miyako gasped as a whip brandished by Nagasaki struck her bare and raw back one more time. Her hands were fisted and arms wrapped around her as she tried desperately to keep her modesty despite the pain she felt, but Byakuya could not see her face as the hair that had somehow come loose from their bonds curtained her features from the bystanders.

Nagasaki, who had not noticed his arrival, yelled as he raised his arm again, "Ungrateful! We let your mother keep you here at the request of Tokio! I should have followed my instinct and sold you to an okiya in the Rukongai. How dare you show your face at the sotaichou's celebration? Do not think yourself to be anything other than what you are, a servant!"

"Enough!"

Nagasaki's swing halted in the air and lowered when he finally took notice of Byakuya. Nagasaki's jaw set and he threw the whip at Miyako, further adding to her shame.

"On whose authority is this taking place?" Byakuya said, a deadly timbre to his voice.

"She lacks discipline," Nagasaki returned. "As an elder of the Kuchiki family, it is my right to punish a servant if I she has done something to disgrace our name."

Byakuya strode towards the elder and did not stop until he stood in between Nagasaki and the still unmoving housekeeper on the ground.

"In what manner has Miyako disgraced our name?"

"You should be fully aware," Nagasaki spat out, "How can you tolerate that woman frolicking around the Seireitei and putting herself in the presence of the Gotei 13?"

"I believe I made it clear when I informed just last night that Miyako's presence and studies were a direct request and command of Yamamoto Genryuusai, sotaichou of the Gotei 13," Byakuya responded, as he struggled to regain his calm. "And even if Miyako had done something wrong, her punishment will not or ever be doled out by you. Remember that she is under my direct employ, not the Kuchiki clans and not yours. Any punishment she deserves is to be given by me, and only me."

Byakuya removed his haori with a grace and unyielding authority that many of the servants had never seen. He moved to cover Miyako with it when Nagasaki interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

A quick flicker of Byakuya's eyes silenced the old man and Byakuya draped his captain's haori over Miyako's back. Glancing to his right, Byakuya saw the head servant of the estate, and called out to the elderly woman.

"Isae, take Miyako back to my residence, and the rest of you would be best advised to resume your work."

Isae gestured for the servant next to her to follow her lead as she knelt down next to Miyako and whispered to her. The voice of the woman didn't register in Miyako's brain until Isae's hand accidentally grazed one of the wounds on her back. Isae quickly repositioned her hand when she heard the gasp fall from Miyako's mouth. Together, the two servants pulled Miyako up as gingerly as they could and began to lead her back to the manor. Though Isae was sure that the pain was searing, she didn't hear Miyako make another sound as they descended the path the lead away from the main pavilion.

"Isae-san," Totome, her assistant spoke, "I don't think I've ever seen Kuchiki-sama that angry."

"Hush, child," Isae scolded as she adjusted her grip on Miyako's arm and intently gazed ahead. Isae had seen that look on the face of the clan head only one time before, and could hardly believe she was seeing it again now.

"The haori," Miyako whispered, and the two by her side stopped.

"Daijoubudesu, Miyako-neesan?" Totome asked.

"Kuchiki-sama's haori, Totome," Miyako continued, "Remove it. The blood will stain it."

"Shikashi!"

Isae pulled lifted the haori from Miyako's shoulders and resumed her hold on Miyako.

"Isae-san!" Totome sputtered, gasping as the site of the housekeeper with only her chest bindings to cover her upper body.

"I said hush, Totome," Isae scolded again. "How can you understand so little? We're near the manor. No one will see."

In the manor, Isae sat Miyako down on a bench in the kitchen and quickly sent Totome to fetch water. Crouching down in front of the housekeeper, Isae pushed Miyako's hair back behind her ears to see her face. There were small punctures on her lips and Isae finally understood why Miyako did not scream or cry throughout the whipping. The elder lady wanted desperately to apologize to Miyako for having been so cowardly to simply stand there and watch while everything happened. Isae had known Miyako's mother and all she did was watch in silence.

"It's okay, Isae-san," Miyako said as if she had heard Isae's thoughts, attempting to smile, "It's not as painful as it looks."

Byakuya tried with all of his strength and willpower not to let his frustrations and anger get the better of him as he walked back to the manor. He had only ever lost control of his expression with an elder once. His frown only deepened when he recalled it. It was Nagasaki that time too. Only a few weeks after his wedding to Hisana, the old man had called his wife a prostitute when he thought no one was paying attention. Byakuya had almost drawn his zanpakutou on the elder back then. Thankfully he had had enough self-control left to keep Senbonzakura sheathed this evening as well.

Stepping into his household, he recognized the smell of sukiyaki coming from the kitchen and deduced that one of the two servants he had sent earlier had cooked while the other tended to Miyako. When he saw Miyako tending to the freshly set pot of boiling broth, he knew he could no longer hold his emotions in check. Turning Miyako around by the shoulder, he grasped her upper arms tightly and glared at her.

He expected her to gasp, to apologize, say something, anything, yet she did nothing but gaze at him with watery eyes and lips sealed. She was trying so hard not to let the liquid escape from the corner of her eyes. Eyes still connected, Byakuya's hands grasped the edges of Miyako's kimono's neckline and jerked it apart, pulling the garment down her shoulders then arms. He turned again and with her back to him, he slid the nagajuban off of her shoulders slowly, as if he was afraid to see where the pale skin stopped and stinging red wounds started. Byakuya pushed her hair away from her back and Miyako, for the second time that evening, wrapped her arms around her chest.

Letting go of Miyako, Byakuya counted each lash and took note that though the wounds were thankfully shallow, there were plenty. Most of the wounds were lower on her back and one or two extended around the side of her abdomen. With little to no regard for the woman's modesty at the moment, Byakuya held onto her right wrist with one hand and picked up the small basin of water that had likely been left by Totome earlier. Wordlessly, he led her away from the kitchen and into his room where he motioned for her to sit.

Miyako watched as Byakuya moved from one side of the room to another, pulling bandages from one chest and a jar of ointment from another. So consumed was she with watching him and the expression on his face she didn't even realize that for the first time since she started working for him, she was in his room. When he had gathered all of the items he was looking for, he kneeled down behind her, dipped a clean cloth in the water and, with a gentleness Miyako couldn't believe he possessed, began cleaning the wounds on her back.

"Byakuya-sama," Miyako finally spoke.

There was a quiver in her voice that Byakuya absolutely detested and he ignored the fact that she even murmured a sound, continuing with what he had set out to do. When she tried to pull away from him, he held her in place and handed her a small triangular package of paper.

"Take it. It will help with the pain."

By the time Byakuya completed his ministrations, Miyako's head had drooped forward, signaling that sleep inducing medicine he gave her had taken effect. Careful not to let her slump to the floor, Byakuya redressed Miyako. Only when he was certain that she was fully covered did he loosen his grip on her, letting her slowly lean backwards, onto his chest, her head filling the crook of his neck and shoulder. Byakuya glanced at the basin now filled with crimson stained water with gritted teeth.

So many precautions. He had taken so many precautions to ensure that nothing like what happened with Tekura would ever take place again, and yet he was staring at a basin of water and cloths that had her blood on it. If her had just let her stay that night. If he had just let Miyako stay in the room, endure the comments and not sent her back to the manor early that night, Tekura would have never gotten to her, she would never have gained the zanpakutou spirit, and he would never have been sitting here, feeling like the weak little boy he was the first time Miyako's skin had tasted the bitter flavor of a whip.

Byakuya moved Miyako to his futon and laid her on her side, to avoid aggravating her wounds. He covered her with his blanket before swiftly leaving the manor. As he passed the estate gates, he ordered four guards to stand watch at the manor with explicit instructions not to let anyone but him or Rukia into the home.

Air, Byakuya thought to himself, he just needed some air.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that okay even with the long delay and my rusty "writer's cap". I'll leave with the a quick question:

If you were the sotaichou and Miyako graduated from the Shino Academy, which division would you put Miyako in?

-the holy sea


End file.
